


Lost in Translation

by cheesyficwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - You've Got Mail Fusion, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, ROMioneCOM, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesyficwriter/pseuds/cheesyficwriter
Summary: AU - Hermione Granger grew up on the outskirts of the wizarding world. Now, she finds herself in the middle of a grueling mission at the Ministry of Magic, where she meets Auror Ron Weasley. The two embark on a unexpected path together that changes everything.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 176
Kudos: 99
Collections: RomioneCom





	1. Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. 
> 
> Hello again, my fellow Romione shippers! I am looking forward to embarking on this new adventure with you all, this time with an AU story. I've been working on this story for awhile, and truth be told, I mostly write sections of the story whenever inspiration pops into my head. I would say that the middle to end of the story is basically finished, with some work still needed on the earlier sections. I am hopeful that it will all piece together quickly and I can maintain frequent updates! 
> 
> Sending you all love during these unprecedented times. Thank you for reading!

**Lost in Translation**

**Chapter One**

  
  
  


_ You said a lot last night _

_ But I’m pretty sure you didn’t speak at all _

_ You say it’s all alright _

_ But I feel like I’m talking to an empty wall _

_ ‘Cause we keep getting lost in translation _

_ I wonder if we’re still speaking the same language _

_ How did it get so overcomplicated _

_ Somehow… _

_ You Heard Me - Heather Sommer _

  
  
  


**_Hermione_ **

Hermione entered the large atrium and marveled at the sight of the many witches and wizards before her who shuffled past her on their way to start their day. At 21 years of age, she was preparing for her new position at the Ministry of Magic, in the Magical Law Enforcement department. She always had a desire to be an advocate for the witches and wizards who were not born pure blood and was eager to work towards abolishing the heinous laws that corrupted the integrity of the wizarding community. 

She still wondered to this day why she was chosen to be magical. Born to muggle parents, learning of her special abilities to make things happen came as quite a shock to her family. Ultimately, her parents decided they wanted her to still have a "normal life" through primary school and instead of enrolling her at Hogwarts (when she received her invitation letter), they opted to allow Hermione to pursue an independent study with Professor McGonagall, by whom she was still able to learn how to safely use and control her magic. Part of her will always feel slighted by the missed opportunity to get to know and study alongside her fellow peers. What were they like? Would she actually have any close friends who would understand what it is like to be a witch? She feels thankful for her parents, but she knows that they have always had a hard time understanding what it is like for her. Other than her professor, she really had no one else to help guide her through the magical world. 

Hermione determined at a young age that she would want to pursue a career at the Ministry. By the time Hermione graduated from secondary school at the age of 17, she was more than ready to immerse herself more fully in the magical world. At the time, the Battle of Hogwarts had just ended, and suddenly being a witch or a wizard was presumed to be much safer. She remembered receiving The Daily Prophet the day following the battle and reading about the heroic adventures of Harry Potter and his best friend, Ronald Weasley, who were credited with leading the charge to defeat Lord Voldemort. In a way she envied their bravery and courage. Harry and Ron were both her age and she was well aware that if she had gone to Hogwarts, she likely would have grown up with them.  _ What were they like?  _

Hermione stepped into one of the many lifts that consumed the far-reaching hall. She took this lift down to Level 2, where the magical law offices were located. Hermione felt nervous, anxious, and excited all at once. 

The doors parted and Hermione glided her way towards the main office where she noticed Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister for Magic, waiting with a curt smile on his face. 

"Ah, Miss Granger, we meet again! Welcome to your new offices!" Kingsley spoke with bubbling enthusiasm, of which Hermione felt grateful for given the state of her current nerves. 

"Wonderful to see you Minister, thank you so much for the boisterous greeting!" She responded kindly. 

Kingsley held out a hand and ushered Hermione into a room beyond a set of double doors. 

Hermione stood into the entrance way in awe, watching as law enforcement personnel scurried about the large open room. “Allow me to show you your office, Miss Granger, right this way”. 

Hermione followed eagerly, smiling and nodding at the witches and wizards who passed by her. She entered a small office located to the right of the main room and glanced around the room to find a small, wooden desk and matching chair in the corner of the room. The walls were quite plain, yet Hermione was already formulating ideas in her head on how to spruce up the office with a bit of character.  _ This is all mine _ . Kingsley seemed pleased with Hermione’s delighted expression. 

“I presume this office is to your liking?”

“It’s perfect!” Hermione enthused. 

A knock at the door alerted them to the presence of a man who looked to be in his thirties or forties, dressed in all black and regarding them with a steely expression on his face. 

"Hermione, I'd like you to meet Gawain Robards, Head of the Auror Office" Kingsley introduced.

"Wonderful to meet you, sir. The work you do is admirable and very brave" Hermione smiled pleasantly, shaking hands with the man standing before her. 

"Likewise, Miss Granger. Kingsley has filled me in here on your background. I feel that you could potentially be an asset on a current case in our department. We could use some legal input" Robards continued and Hermione raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Well, I'd be happy to assist in any way that I can" She offered and received a nod of approval in response. 

"Fantastic! I'd like for you to meet with me tomorrow morning, if you will. I will be introducing you to one of the aurors on our team, who you will be working with closely on this particular case. More details to come then". 

"Absolutely, I'm looking forward to it" Hermione smiled brightly and Robards waved as he backed out of the room. 

"Splendid! Kingsley, always a pleasure" With a last, swift nod, Robards disappeared quickly.

Kingsley chuckled as he turned to face Hermione. "Always on the go, that man!" He clapped his hands together unceremoniously. "Well, let's show you around the department office, shall we?" 

* * *

Following her first successful day on the job, Hermione decided to seek out some new parchment and quills needed for work. She managed to find her way down the cobblestone paths on Diagon Alley. It was a busy day, as people hurried about the street noisily, likely keen on completing their errands quickly and getting home. 

Hermione stepped into Scribbulus Writing Instruments to find the necessary supplies on her list and chose to meander around the shops for a bit before heading back to her flat. Hermione gazed towards an unoccupied bench and took a seat. She always enjoyed people watching and was feeling a bit tired on her feet. Hermione observed the present scene around her and immediately noticed a young couple across the street, seated at a table outside of Rosa Lee Teabag. She watched as the woman laughed heartily at something the man said, who was speaking quite animatedly and using a lot of hand gestures. Their posture indicated a romantic nature to their relationship, as they leaned forward towards each other over the table, each sipping on their mugs of hot tea. Hermione’s heart constricted and she was filled with a sudden longing for her own companionship. 

Hermione was still relatively new to the wizarding community and couldn’t help but feel a little lost on where to fit in. So, doing what she knows best, she opened her new journal and reflected on the consuming thoughts that raced through her mind. 

_ Dear my future self, _

_ If you are reading this, I hope this letter finds you in a better place than you were on this day in the past. As I sit here in Diagon Alley, gazing at what seems like the millionth passerby, I am filled with an unexpected loneliness. I am without a true companion in the magical world and I feel completely confused on where to go from here. It’s almost like I am adrift at sea, floating along in hopes for someone to notice me. I am not sure what exactly led me astray or off course from my original plan in life, but all I know is that something is missing.  _

_ I think I have yet to discover my true purpose in life. What am I supposed to do in this unfamiliar world of people who have already had years to form meaningful relationships? Why do I have to continue to be an outsider, forced to watch from the sidelines? I long to be special to someone. I long to be a part of a community by more than just a name. I long to make a difference in this world. I long to be noticed. I long to be remembered.  _

_ Despite all of my fears, I am filled with hope. Hope that someday, at the right moment and at the right time, everything will fall into place and my purpose in life will be renewed.  _

_ Until then.  _

Upon writing her final words, a large commotion nearby broke Hermione out of her trance and averted her attention towards a group of young children, chasing each other down the alley with excitement. Hermione sighed to herself as she closed her journal and stood to continue walking. 

Hermione had settled on heading out of Diagon Alley when a book in a windowsill caught her eye.  _ The Tales of Beadle the Bard.  _ Hermione raised her eyebrows and backtracked towards the entrance of the secondhand bookshop. The bell jingled as Hermione walked through the door and entered the quiet space. It was a quaint bookshop, filled with old and tattered books and a few small tables for studying. Hermione walked slowly through the aisles of books and paused every so often to check out the description just inside a compelling book cover. 

Hermione absentmindedly peered through stacks and stacks of books, not stopping until she visibly noticed the sun starting to set through the windows. Hermione grabbed a few of her favorites and walked up to the store clerk to check out. With a promise to herself to come back to the bookshop again soon, Hermione made her way home. 

Unknowingly, a lone journal lay forgotten amidst a row of books, waiting for someone to notice it. 


	2. Ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related character.
> 
> A/N: Thank you so much to all who have read and reviewed so far! I will include a brief snippet at the start of each chapter of a song that provided some inspiration as I wrote. Enjoy chapter two :)

**Lost in Translation**

**Chapter Two**

_ Simple as can be _

_ I got your hands in mine _

_ And you don't have to listen carefully _

_ I'll tell you a thousand times _

_ Anything you feel, put it all on me _

_ All of your thoughts, I want everything _

_ And when you get sad, like you do sometimes _

_ Put it all on me _

_ I'll lift you when you're feeling low _

_ I'll hold you when the night gets cold _

_ You'll never have to be alone _

_ And that's all you need to know _

_ All You Need To Know - Gryffin & SLANDER ft. Calle Lehmann _

  
  


**_Ron_ **

Ron Weasley blew out a breath as he entered the Auror offices on Tuesday morning. He returned from a stakeout mission late the night before which admittedly did not leave much time for sleep. This particular mission lasted almost a week and he was more than relieved to have finally solved the case. However, he was less thrilled about having to come into the office today to file the necessary paperwork.  _ I hate paperwork,  _ he grumbled in his thoughts to himself. 

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he charged towards Harry Potter, his best friend of many years, who was hunched over his cubicle reviewing some of his own paperwork on his desk. 

“Well if that isn’t a speckled-eyed git if I’ve ever seen one” Ron joked. 

Harry’s chair swiveled to face Ron’s, his face breaking out into an amusing grin. “Watch it freckle face” Harry retorted his own insult before standing up to greet Ron with a pat on the back. “Welcome back, mate. Get any sleep last night?”

“Oh you know, it was comparable to the amount of sleep we got when we were out hunting Horcruxes”. 

“So...virtually none, then?” Harry laughed. 

“You got it” Ron confirmed and he sat down in his own cubicle chair next to Harry’s. “How’s Gin?”

“Driving me barmy, as usual” Harry rolled his eyes. 

Ron scoffed, “You asked for it when you married her, you know. She was always the most headstrong out of all of us Weasleys”. 

“Why do you think I’ve stayed back from more missions than I’ve been on?” Harry let out a frustrated breath, “I mean, blimey, I’ve survived all sorts of things over the years, but suddenly when I’m asked to go on a stakeout for a few days, she gets all put out.”

Ron sighed, leaning forward, “Yeah, but things are different now. I mean, you guys  _ are _ married”. In a way, Ron envied Harry’s recent marriage. He never had much luck in the department of girls, and apart from the failed experience of dating Lavender Brown at Hogwarts, and a few dates here and there since then, there wasn’t much to show for his love life. 

“I know” Harry gently massaged the scar on his forehead, “I know that”. 

Ron gave him a reassuring pat on the back, “She’s just worried about you, mate. ‘Sides, I don’t mind going on the extended missions. It’s not like I’ve got a woman to come home to”. 

Harry gave him a look, “You could, you know. Ginny was just saying the other day…”

“ _ No _ ” Ron interjected, “No more set ups”. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Suit yourself. But….just be careful, yeah? On these missions? You  _ do  _ have people who care to see you come back in one piece”. 

Ron smiled gratefully, “Ah, don’t get all sentimental on me, Harry. You know I don’t do well with that sort of thing”. He pushed on Harry’s shoulder lightheartedly. 

“Good morning Weasley, Potter” Gawain Robards strode into the auror offices, greeting the two men with enthusiasm. 

“Morning, sir” They both responded in unison. 

“Successful mission there, Weasley?” Ron nodded in response as Robards smiled, “Excellent. Potter, I trust you can hold down the fort in the offices for a bit? Looking forward to our big meeting later today”. 

“Looking forward to it as well, sir”. While Harry may be sitting out from longer missions, he still is an active part of deciding what missions can take priority and which aurors would be best to place on those assignments. 

With a slight gesture of his head, Robards turned towards Ron. “Weasley, may I speak with you for a moment? It’s regarding the Ritter case”. Ron’s eyebrows raised in interest. The Ritter case was assigned to Ron over a year ago. It was quite the ongoing process, and a particular case that he was determined to close. 

“Of course”. 

“Follow me this way. There is someone I’d like you to meet who may be able to help us”. 

* * *

Hermione made her way through the set of double doors into the Auror department and headed towards the Head office. She knocked on the closed door and was summoned inside quickly. 

Upon entering the room, she was aware that Robards was not alone. Hermione shifted her eyes to the red-headed man standing before her. He was eying her inquisitively. She recognized him, of course, although she wasn't going to admit that. 

“Ah Miss Granger, hello! Yes, do come in so you can introduce yourself” Robards ushered her more fully into the large office. 

Ron watched as the brown-haired woman in front of him nodded. He regarded her with curiosity. He had never seen this witch before, although she looked to be close to his age. "I'm Hermione Granger. And....you are?"

"Uhm...Ron Weasley" Ron managed to get out, reaching a hand out politely. 

Hermione eyed his hand and took it slowly, giving it a stiff shake. "Pleasure". 

"Well" Robards clasped his hands together unceremoniously, "I will leave you two to get acquainted. Weasley, I trust that you can debrief Miss Granger on the current protocols and information related to the case?". After receiving confirmation from Ron, Robards ducked his head. With a sound pop, he was gone. 

Ron glanced awkwardly at a suddenly interesting spot on the wall, as Hermione crossed her legs uncomfortably. 

"So" Ron sighed, striding towards Robard’s desk and lifting up the tab of the folder that was placed haphazardly across it. "Hermione Jean Granger..." He murmured. 

Hermione cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "You've read my file?" 

"Of course. That's my job description, innit? I'm required to gather intel so that I know who exactly I'm speaking to."

"I've always gathered that you can learn more about a person by just starting a simple conversation" Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked away towards the window. Ron wanted to roll his eyes at her retort.  _ So this is how it's going to be.  _

"On the contrary Miss Granger, why should I presume that you will be forthright with all of the necessary information for this case? To be quite frank, I don't really know much about you other than you..." Ron chanced a quick glance into her file, "Never attended a Wizarding school and instead opted to do an independent study. Independent study? That explains why we've never met before, considering we are the same age after all. You are also muggle born. You just transferred into the law enforcement department from the magical creatures unit."

"Well, why bother then? It seems like you've deduced all that you need to know about me from that little file of yours over there. There can't  _ possibly _ be anything else interesting about me" Hermione responded dryly. 

Ron's somewhat friendly composure changed suddenly and he frowned. "If I've misjudged you Miss Granger, I apologize. The floor is yours" He waved a hand in front of him, in an almost mock-like gesture that sent her blood boiling.  _ The nerve of this guy... _

"Well if you actually care to know what I think, let me tell you" She started matter-of-factly. "I think that a true partnership requires trust. And trust can only be given with respect. Which clearly isn't present here." Ron opened his mouth to retort but Hermione swiftly held up a hand, "Trust me Mr. Weasley, I will be leaving now to search for your file. And I will return to spatter off some random, generic facts about your life and then we can see about starting that adult conversation, yeah?" Hermione turned and swiftly left the room, satisfied from having the last word. 

Ron stood fuming.  _ Who the bloody hell was this woman? _ He wasn't quite sure, but he was determined to find out. 

* * *

Hermione managed to find her way back to Diagon Alley later that afternoon, needing to take a walk after her unfortunate encounter with Ron Weasley. Whatever she thought he would be like from the stories she had read, that was not it.  _ What a tool _ . 

Lost in thought, Hermione almost had half a mind to return home when her eyes found the lone bench she sat on the night before. And then, with a gasp, she remembered.  _ My journal _ . 

Hermione searched through the enchanted beaded bag around her shoulder for the forgotten item. Shuffling through stacks of books, she was growing irritated that she couldn’t find it.  _ Did I leave it somewhere?  _ Hermione thought back to the time she spent in the bookstore.  _ Of course! _

She hurriedly made her way to the shop, hearing the familiar chime of the bells as she entered. She quickly greeted the shop owner and began her search through the rows and rows of books. Hermione had no idea where she could have left it, as she pretty much scanned the entire shop yesterday. By the third row, she found it. The red journal stuck out haphazardly between a stack of two books. Hermione inhaled a sharp breath as an extra piece of parchment fell out of the journal and to the floor. Intrigued, Hermione picked up the paper with an unfamiliar scroll and began to read.

  
  


_ Dear unnamed future self, _

_ From the contents of this notebook, I don’t imagine it was your intention for anyone else to read it, much less respond. Sorry to disappoint you, but I just couldn’t happen upon this letter and not feel compelled to insert my thoughts. I have to say, your perception of companionship is quite intriguing. It makes me wonder what might have happened to make you feel off-kiltered to your original life goals? I, too, have struggled with the same notion. We spend our lives on one specific path, not understanding or always knowing why that path might deviate into the unknown.  _

_ Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that there is someone else out there who knows what it is like to feel out of sorts and lonely at times. I promise you, things will get better. Keep holding on to that hope, cause honestly, where would the wizarding world be without it?  _

  
  


Hermione leaned her back against the bookshelf in amazement.  _ Somebody actually responded to me? _ She was thoroughly perplexed. Hermione had no idea who this person was, if they were a man or a woman, how old they were,  _ who  _ they were. Yet, she couldn’t help but feel an instant connection and she knew she wouldn’t be able to leave and never look back.

So instead, she sat down at one of the unoccupied tables, located her quill from her bag, and began to write.


	3. Jeanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.
> 
> A/N: Thank you for the reads and reviews! Happy Tuesday!

**Lost in Translation**

**Chapter Three**

_ Stand tall, hold your head high _

_ And never let 'em see you cry _

_ Just smile through the pain and play pretend _

_ And if you got feelings hide ’em inside _

_ Just keep 'em locked up real tight instead _

_ Until the bitter end _

_ And I've been told sometimes I can come across disconnected _

_ But it’s just the way I am calm, cool, and collected _

_ But on the inside like you I get fucked up and afflicted _

_ Now and then, can you understand? _

_ Now you won't know _

_ 'Cause I don't really show where it hurts sometimes _

_ Yeah it really hurt sometimes _

_ No, I'm not made of stone _

_ When I told you no _

_ And man I really am breaking down inside _

_ Could you see it in my eyes? _

_ But doesn't everybody hurt sometimes? _

_ Hurts Sometimes - SLANDER & Fairlane ft. Jonathan Mendelsohn _

**_Jeanie_ **

The next morning, Hermione strolled towards the Level 2 offices at the Ministry, feeling considerably lighter on her feet than the day before. She slept soundly last night following the discovery of her journal and the hidden note left inside. 

The sentiment was simple but it was enough to provide Hermione with the energy and the courage to walk straight into the Auror offices in search for one cubicle in particular. Hermione had arrived rather early to the offices this morning, so she was certain that she would not be disrupted yet by anyone named Weasley.  _ I highly doubt anyone as crude as Ron Weasley would show up early to work.  _

Hermione gazed around the room that was empty except for one wizard, who was too consumed with the notes on his desk that he didn’t even bother to glance up when Hermione walked inside. Hermione gripped the folder tucked under her arm tightly as she marched forward. 

She slowly scanned the rows of cubicles until she noticed one in the center of the room, hosting two pictures of a large family of people with crimson hair. Hermione snorted as she looked at the clutter scattered about the desk, with quills, parchment, and file folders all spread out.

Hermione plopped her body in the chair and took the extra time she had to gaze surreptitiously around the desk. As her eyes inspected the mess, she located a few newspaper clippings attached to a small cork board. The title read in large block letters, "HOGWARTS STUDENTS AWARDED THE ORDER OF MERLIN FOR VOLDEMORT DEFEAT". 

"What are you doing?" Hermione snapped her head around to see Ron glaring down at her with his arms crossed. 

"Waiting for you, obviously" Hermione responded dryly. Before she could help herself, Hermione gestured towards the clippings on his cork board as she opened the file in her hand. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, war hero. You were born to Arthur and Molly Weasley. You are the second youngest of seven children. Survived the infamous Battle of Hogwarts and were awarded the Order of Merlin for your valiant achievements". Hermione angled her head towards Ron with a smirk. 

Ron stared back with a blank look on his face. "You found my file". 

Hermione stood up and leaned close, "Maybe next time we chat we can skip the fact checking", and strode confidently out the room without another word. Ron was seething inside.  _ Bloody hell, I hope we can resolve this assignment sooner rather than later.  _

\--

  
  


"Miss Granger". Hermione raised her head, previously buried in her notes, to see Ron standing at the door of her office. She took in his appearance; red hair swept messily over his brow, arms crossed in front, wand sticking out noticeably from his back pocket. Hermione examined the irritated look in his eyes. 

"Can I help you, Mr. Weasley?" Hermione inquired politely, displaying a hint of an amused smile on her lips. 

Ron held up a rather large file in his hands. "We have yet to go over the debriefing" He stated simply, reaching for the closest empty chair around him. He plopped gracelessly into his seat and opened the file to reveal a basic facts sheet of information. 

"Well, I'm rather busy at the mo…." Hermione attempted to snatch a quill for her journal, however was briskly interrupted. 

"This won't take long" The look on Ron's face showed clear defiance as he raised his eyebrows.  _ Two can play this game. _

"Well, alright" Hermione conceded as she folded her arms and leaned closer to glance at the information presented on the paper. She noticed a photo of an unfamiliar wizard. 

Ron swiped the moving picture in front and handed it to Hermione. "This is Declan Ritter. A 35 year old male and former auror in the department, from 1989 to 1997. At the height of the war, Lord Voldemort infiltrated the ministry and built an army of followers within, including some from the auror department. Following Voldemort's defeat in '98, we were able to apprehend John Dawlish, who was also a former auror under the influence of Voldemort's imperius curse. However, Ritter escaped and is now believed to be in hiding and we are afraid that he might be building up an army of resources to stage another attack."

"Do you have any leads?" Hermione inquired, as she scanned over Ritter's background information. Tall, lanky, jet-black hair. 

Ron huffed out a lengthy breath and slouched back into his chair. "Not much to go on, I'm afraid. We thought we had tracked him down about a year ago just outside London, but when we arrived at the target location, it was left abandoned without a trace and we virtually had to start back at square one”. 

"So...what is it exactly you might need my help with?" 

"Well, erm, back when Ritter was a known follower of Voldemort, he was tasked with the capture of muggle borns using what was called the Muggle-Born Registration…"

"I'm familiar". 

Ron exhaled a breath and continued, " _ So _ we were hoping that you could provide a unique perspective on the case considering..." He peered over at Hermione nervously. 

"My status as a muggle born you mean?" Hermione finished dryly. 

Ron cleared his throat and leaned slightly closer, meeting Hermione's eyes with fierce energy. She caught a whiff of Ron's musky scent and she was startled by the nerves that stirred within her. "I want to be clear Miss Granger, I do not and never will condone the actions of Ritter. You are as every bit a witch as anyone else". 

Ron’s eyes penetrated through and Hermione felt rather intimated by the intensity of his gaze. Nodding her head slowly, Hermione managed to respond, “Have-have you looked into any relations between Ritter and muggle borns listed on the registry?”

Ron took a moment to think about her question and shook his head. “No...actually we have not”. 

"Do you think you can get me a list of everyone on that  _ registry _ ? I can take a look at any leads and get back to you as soon as possible."

Ron's eyebrows furrowed, "Well, perhaps I could help, you know. There are probably loads of names so it would just be easier and more efficient to work together on this". 

Hermione stood up promptly. "Actually, I think you could be more useful by getting me a list of standard protocols that you usually follow when you carry out operations like these. Just so that I'm prepped and know what to expect."

Ron felt the rage building within himself. He too stood up, prepared for a row. "Now hold on, I think you've forgotten that this is  _ my  _ assignment as I am the lead Auror on the case. You've no right to come in here and start handing out orders!"  _ The bloody nerve of this woman _ . 

"I was  _ not  _ ordering you around, I was simply stating that, in my professional opinion, it would be more time-efficient for you to focus on the tactical aspects of the assignment". Hermione crossed her arms and maintained her ground. 

They both continued to glare at each other for several seconds more while Ron was working up a solid argument in his head. 

Finally, Hermione sighed, and moved out from behind her desk. "Well, Mr. Weasley, it's been a... _ pleasure _ ...as always, but I have a meeting I need to be getting to. Do consider the request I've made, yes?"

Hermione left no time for Ron to respond as she scurried out of her office. 

Ron scowled as he trudged behind her.  _ Like hell I'm gonna bloody think about it.  _

\--

Hermione's cheeks were flushed a solid rosy color from the cold as she walked leisurely down Diagon Alley. She found her way there yet again in an attempt to blow off some steam following her encounter with Ron. She was certain that their argument didn't gain her any friends in the department and she wouldn't be surprised if he was now spreading details of their conversation around to the other aurors as well.  _ I wasn't in the wrong, was I?  _

While she certainly felt respected by her bosses, she wasn't quite so sure she had the respect of her other co-workers yet and she couldn't help but feel disgruntled by this fact.  _ Stop it Hermione, not everyone gets along. It's just simply a personality clash.  _

Hermione was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she had walked into the direct path of someone until she heard a sharp, "Oomph", as she collided into a hard body. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" Hermione started, although the words drained from her lips once she found herself staring into the eyes of Ron Weasley. 

"Miss Granger, we meet again" Ron raised his eyebrows as she outwardly sighed. “You know there are other people around, right?” It irked Hermione to hear the sarcasm in his voice. 

When Hermione only scowled at him in response, Ron decided that perhaps it would be best to switch gears. "Reckon you're not so happy it was me you bumped into, eh?" 

"Your statement is not wrong" She replied hastily as she moved to set her bags down on the empty bench beside them. 

"Uh, need some help with those bags?" Ron offered awkwardly. 

"What I need is to sit down and take a break". Hermione surprised herself with the honesty that came out of her mouth. She exhaled and hesitantly sat down on the bench. 

"Always on the go it seems" Ron mused. He wasn't quite sure how to make a clean break out of the conversation and on with his original plan as to why he was strolling down Diagon Alley this evening. 

"You could say that" Hermione cranked her neck back and forth and gently rubbed her temple. 

Ron's demeanor softened. "Hey, look, I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to, but you know I am here. If you want to, er, talk." 

Hermione was taken by surprise by Ron’s kind gesture. Despite how clearly annoyed he was at her during their earlier conversation, he seemed to have thawed out a bit and she thought this might be the opportunity to dissolve any negative tension between them. And to do that, she might as well start by being honest. 

"It's just, I really  _ really  _ want to make a difference, you know? I feel like it's my time. I grew up so far removed from magic. I mean, I know I was studying it, but I wasn't  _ living  _ it. My parents never wanted to see me do magic at home. I just...want to find my place". Hermione was startled to see that Ron decided to take a seat next to her. They were sitting close now, as Hermione’s shopping bags took up a good portion of the bench. 

"Honestly? You should consider yourself lucky. It wasn't all sunshine and daisies, you know. It was pretty fucking terrible at times, with the war and everything.”

"Of course", Hermione lamented, "Of  _ course _ , I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Yeah. I know."

An awkward silence followed and Hermione bit her lip. Deciding she couldn't take the silence anymore, she continued on babbling. 

"My main reason for accepting the position in the magical law department is so that I can abolish that ridiculous muggle born registry once and for all."

"I think that's an admirable goal and I hope one that you can achieve". 

"You think it might not be possible?" Hermione craned her neck to gauge the expression on Ron’s face. 

"I didn't say that, I just know that while things are better since the war, there are unfortunately quite a few people out there who are resistant to change. No matter how necessary that change is". 

"Well...it is. Necessary, I mean. There are  _ many _ outdated laws still in place, actually, that clearly view purebloods as superior to anyone else. It's vile". 

Hermione shook her head as she looked over at Ron, who looked rather guilty. "You know, I don't…"

"No, Mr. Weasley, I don't believe that you feel you are superior just because of your blood status. Although, I do think you come across as rather arrogant sometimes." 

Ron barked out a laugh, "Oh really?"

"Yes". 

"That's quite rich, coming from the woman sitting next to me who sticks her nose up at any opinion that might differ from her own". He thought bitterly back to their conversation earlier in the day. 

"You're lucky there is even a woman sitting next to you at all" Hermione retorted instantly, shutting her mouth quickly out of shock.  _ Where did that come from? _

To her surprise, Ron leaned back on the bench with his arms crossed and regarded Hermione with an amused grin. "Touche', Granger."

Hermione hummed, "Well, at least you're realizing when to accept defeat". 

"Oi! I didn't realize we were in a challenge to see who can be the most quick-witted. I've got loads of material". 

"Oh, really?" Hermione smirked and laughed. She caught Ron's eyes there and felt her laughter dying out as she was suddenly aware of how deep blue his eyes were. What was most unnerving to her was how he seemed to be staring fiercely back at her. Hermione was very cognizant of the fact that there were many layers to her and, whether she liked it or not, Ron Weasley was definitely starting to break through those layers. It felt surprisingly frightening. 

Clearing her throat, Hermione stumbled to her feet. "I - uh - probably should be heading home. I feel a bit knackered. Busy day, you know". 

"Yeah, yeah same" Ron agreed and stood up quickly, already backing away. "See you tomorrow, Miss Granger". 

"Mr. Weasley?" Ron turned swiftly around at his name. 

"You may call me Hermione". She extended her hand in a peace offering. 

Ron displayed a lopsided grin on his face as he reached out his hand to meet hers, alarmed by the static between them. "Nice to  _ finally _ meet you Hermione. I'm Ron". 

"Well,  _ Ron,  _ goodnight" Hermione offered one last shy smile before turning away in the opposite direction. Ron watched her retreating back for a moment, dazed by the entire interaction. He wondered how he could, in the span of one day, go from being completely irritated by this woman to her at least respecting and trusting him enough to share some of her own personal aspirations. Knowing a bit more about who she was made him feel at ease and hopeful that their partnership on the Ritter case wouldn’t be completely horrid. Hermione hadn’t asked anything about his own personal life, but he found himself to be at least slightly relieved by that fact. 

Shaking his thoughts out of his head, Ron stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and meandered his way towards his intended destination. The doors on the shop chimed as he walked through and he sauntered his way over to a specific row of books.  _ There it is _ . Ron plucked the red journal from the masses and opened the page curiously. His smile reached his eyes when he realised that someone had responded. Ron walked over to an empty table and started to read. 

_ Well...imagine my embarrassment when I remembered that I had left behind a note that was meant for my eyes only. To my surprise, I retraced my steps back to the bookshop not only just to find my letter, but to also find that someone had responded. To the person who took the time to read, and did not laugh at my insecurities, I humbly thank you. I know what you must be thinking. I presume that it must be something along the lines of what has gotten this girl so bent out of shape that she feels she must keep a journal and hide away her feelings from the rest of the world? You see, I've never had many friends. Aside from my parents, who have never really understood my perspective on the magical world, I've managed to live a fair life of seclusion. I often prefer to hide my nose in a book rather than join my peers at the local pub.  _

_ To the mysteriously kind human who responded (to which I don't even know if you identify as a man, a woman, or neither really), I am choosing to leave this letter tucked away in this book. I do not expect you to come back to find it. In fact, I believe your intent must have been to send your regards and move on. So I will understand if this note remains unseen. Or, perhaps, someone else may come along and be inspired by the contents of this drabble. If so, I hope whoever you are out there, feels a little less lonely than they did yesterday. I certainly do.  _

_ P.S. you can call me...Jeanie _

“Hi Jeanie” Ron whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The letter at the end of this chapter was the very first thing I wrote for this story. I'm not sure why, but my inspiration for this story only grew from there. Next chapter should be up this weekend. Thanks for reading!


	4. Billy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. 
> 
> A/N: Hope you all enjoy the next chapter! Happy weekend!

**Lost in Translation**

**Chapter Four**

_ I don’t want to die or fade away _

_ I just wanna be someone _

_ I just wanna be someone _

_ Dive and disappear without a trace _

_ I just wanna be someone _

_ Well, doesn’t everyone? _

_ And if you feel the great dividing  _

_ I wanna be the one you’re guiding _

_ ‘Cause I believe that you could lead the way _

_ I just wanna be somebody to someone, oh _

_ I wanna be somebody to someone, oh _

_ I never had nobody and no road home _

_ I wanna be somebody to someone _

_ And if the sun’s upset and the sky goes cold _

_ Then if the clouds get heavy and start to fall _

_ I really need somebody to call my own _

_ I wanna be somebody to someone _

_ Someone to you _

_ Someone To You - BANNERS _

**Billy**

* * *

_ Dear Jeanie, _

_ I like your name. It sounds quite fitting. I don't know much about you, but I suppose I could start by telling you a little bit about me. You seemed curious to learn more about my gender, and I can in fact tell you that I am a man (I hope that does not disappoint). I'm not sure how much information you are willing to share with a complete stranger, but I can also tell you that I am in my twenties. Do you think you could give me a ballpark of your age as well? I mean, I'm not talking to a 13 year old, am I? And if so, I'm quite impressed with how well-spoken you are.  _

_ Which makes me wonder, do you have any fun facts about yourself? For example, I can tell you that I absolutely love bacon sandwiches. Could probably eat them for every meal. I also am a huge fan of Quidditch (I'm a big advocate for the underdog teams). Family is the most important thing to me (besides food, of course). If I'm not working, I am usually spending time with them. They're a rowdy bunch, but I love them all the same.  _

_ All that aside, I am very pleased that you felt comforted after reading my letter. I know how hard it is to feel out of sorts, especially around the holidays, so I'm hoping these conversations can bring you some joy...even if it's just a little bit.  _

_ P.S. you can call me...Billy  _

  
  


Hermione found herself grinning ear to ear, as she read and re-read Billy's note over and over again. She was absolutely pleased to not only find out that he was interested in writing her again, but also that they were close in age  _ and _ ...well, it didn't hurt that he was also a man. She couldn't help but feel butterflies fluttering about her stomach and eagerly withdrew her quill from her bag to pen her next response. 

  
  


_ Dear Billy, _

_ I have to say, I like your name as well. It seems as though we have something in common, as I am also in my twenties. And just so that you are aware, I am very much pleased to find out that you are a man.  _

_ Thank you for sharing a little bit more about yourself to me. It sounds like you have a lovely family - my parents mean everything to me. I wouldn't consider us a rowdy bunch, but we love each other fiercely all the same. I have to say though, and I hope this doesn't disappoint, but I have always been terrified of flying. I've tried a few times, but haven't managed to get more than a few feet off the ground before I panic. Do you play Quidditch yourself or mostly enjoy watching it?  _

_ You've asked for fun facts about myself. Well, I'm not sure I should be admitting this, but I don't consider myself very interesting. I've lived quite the life of solitude and I can't say that I've spent much time straying from what has felt normal or comfortable. I fell completely in love with books at a young age. If I'm out and about, I am almost always carrying a book with me, just in case I get bored somewhere. I enjoy drinking a cuppa in the morning. My favorite is an herbal tea with two sugars, no cream.  _

_ I can also tell you that I was given a rather unique name when I was born (and no, admittedly, my first name is not Jeanie). Perhaps I will be able to share that name with you someday.  _

_ Until then, thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. You've brought a smile to my face and that means more than anything, especially this time of year. I hope to hear from you again soon.  _

_ Jeanie _

* * *

The next week at the office, Ron and Hermione managed to work together somewhat civilly, both gaining a little understanding for the other following their conversation in Diagon Alley. Ron provided Hermione with the protocol information she requested and, in turn, she offered him some names on the muggleborn registration list for him to track down. 

They hadn't really gotten farther in the case than that, as Hermione felt rather buried in work of her own. She had already defended three cases this week and had quite a bit of preparation to do for next week's trials. So far, she was absolutely loving her new position, yet she was finding that her sleep levels and personal life were suffering. 

Hermione allowed a short yawn to escape from her mouth as she walked tiredly down the hall to head back towards her office. She had about twenty minutes before she was expected to be in a meeting with the auror department and she wanted to catch up on some paperwork for a separate client case. 

"Hermione!" She glanced up at her name and saw Ron rushing towards her from across the corridor. His face was noticeably flushed. 

"Ron!" She greeted. "Why are you...panting?" 

Ron slowed to a stop in front of her, his chest heaving up and down as he placed his hand on his hips, slightly hunched over. "I've just...been….down to speak with Kingsley. He informed me that he may have a lead in the Ritter case.”

"Oh?" She was intrigued now and clutched her papers close to her chest. 

Ron handed her a piece of paper. "A reduced list of muggle born names that we need to look into more."

"Names of people who are muggle born" Hermione corrected. 

"Isn't that what I just said?" Ron asked in confusion. 

Hermione sighed. "No. You said muggle born names.”

"Right...so?”

" _ So,  _ it is more proper and respectful to use person-first language. For example, I am a person who happens to be muggle born. Not a muggle born person." 

Ron gazed down at the floor sheepishly. "Oh, erm, sorry.”

"It's okay" Hermione shrugged.  _ Great, I've made things awkward again.  _ "Anyway, what was it you were saying about the names?" 

Ron shook his head and cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah, so Kingsley said that we should look into Belinda Williams. She is a shopkeeper at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. It turns out, when Ritter was employed at the ministry, he often spoke of Miss Williams and his love for books. Supposedly, he would often visit the shop. The nature of their relationship is uncertain, but it turns out that Miss Williams is, in fact, a person who is muggle born.”

Hermione smiled slightly at Ron's correct use of person-first language. "Very well, then I guess we can take a closer look at her file then and see if we can get any more information." 

"Exactly what I was thinking" Ron agreed. 

“Do you mind if I take this information with me?" Hermione nodded towards the file in Ron's hands, "I'd like to review the notes this evening.”

“Work outside of work, huh? Why does that not surprise me?” Ron mused. 

Hermione gave him a pointed look. “Don’t presume to know what I do outside of work, Weasley.”

Ron snorted at Hermione's use of his last name. "But you  _ literally  _ just told me that you are going to review the notes this evening,  _ meaning _ that you actually plan to work at home." 

Hermione pursed her lips as she snatched the papers out of his hands. "This conversation is over.”

Ron rolled his eyes. "O'course it is. Bye bye now" He saluted her mockingly and spun on his heel before she had time to retort. 

Hermione looked over at the clock on the wall and groaned. She no longer had time to go back to her office before the meeting so she turned around and followed Ron towards the auror department.  _ Damn you Ronald Weasley _ . 

* * *

Hermione entered the large meeting room connected to the auror offices and immediately spotted Ron, already seated at the end of the table. She pointedly took a seat on the opposite side. 

Ron smirked. "Long time no see, Granger." 

Hermione ignored Ron and took out her quill and a spare piece of parchment and wrote the date at the top of her page. 

A silent minute passed before Robards strode through the door, greeting the pair. He was followed by Stan Ashley, another Auror in the department who was assisting Ron on the case. 

"Good afternoon all!" Robards exclaimed cheerily, as he put on his reading glasses to view the files in front of him. "So, where are we on the Ritter case?"

Ron started almost immediately. "We have been reviewing the names listed on the muggle born registry for the past week. We didn't find any connections of our own accord, however I spoke with the Minister today and he informed me of a name: Belinda Williams." 

Ron continued to update Robards on the current status of the case and Hermione listened in thoughtfully. Discussion quickly moved into next steps to take in order to gather more intel. 

Hermione continued to listen quietly until she heard Ron say, “I think we should have Miss Williams come to the ministry as soon as possible for questioning.”

"Pardon me, Mr. Weasley” Hermione interrupted, “But I'm not sure that is such a good idea.” 

Hermione watched as the three men in the room shifted their attention towards her. Ron’s eyebrows raised. "Oh? Why not?"

"I'm afraid that bringing the person of interest in for questioning might be... _ suspicious  _ if she  _ is  _ in fact working with or has relations with Ritter.” 

"So, how do you suggest we gather more intel then if we can't speak with her?" Ron crossed his arms and pursed his lips. 

"Perhaps I could speak with her” Hermione suggested, “Say that I am checking in with those on the list as a formality for my research...in order to pass a law to completely eradicate the registry…which I am wanting to do."

"How are you going to mention Ritter's name without her getting suspicious of you?" Ron shot back.

"Well, I suppose I can approach the conversation rather casually" Hermione murmured and paused, trying to think quickly for a solution. 

"She could always mention Ritter’s name in passing, perhaps listing him as a dangerous wizard who was involved in the creation and carry out of the registry" Ash offered. Hermione didn’t miss the glare that Ron threw Ash’s way. 

“And gauge her reaction to see how she responds to the name” Hermione offered her input as Ash nodded. 

Ron shook his head, "Yeah, but how are you going to get any further information than that? I'm sorry, but a simple look or facial expression isn't going to tell us much.” 

Hermione looked rather put out by Ron's argument and Ron couldn't help but feel pleased with her reaction. He was growing rather tired of her constant disapproval of his actions and/or comments. 

"Let's plan to table this conversation for now” Robards interrupted before the argument could continue, “Miss Granger you do have some interesting points, but Mr. Weasley is also correct in that we have quite a strict protocol in place when it comes to a line of questioning people of interest in a case so involved as this one. I've jotted down some notes and we'll plan to reconvene tomorrow. Thank you all.” Robards stood from the table. 

Hermione made to leave the room when Robards called out, "Actually, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, can I have one more extra minute with you both?"

Curiously, Hermione moved closer to stand next to Ron. Their shoulders bumped briefly and they both jumped apart at the unexpected contact. Hermione fixed Ron with a withering glance before turning her attention towards Robards. 

His eyebrows raised as he watched the interaction between the two. “I see that you both may have some... _ conflicting _ opinions on how to best handle this case.”

Ron and Hermione nodded but did not dare to glance over at each other. 

Robards sighed. “I think it would be best for you both to spend some more time together. Maybe get to know each other a bit, learn how the other works…” He continued and added as an afterthought, “ _ Professionally _ .”

They both blushed but Robards didn’t seem to notice as he carried on. “Look, I’m thinking you should both head to Diagon Alley on Saturday morning. It’s the busiest day of the week, the shops will likely be crowded, I feel like it might be the best place for you to scope out Miss Williams’ place of work and see if you can get any more information about Ritter’s whereabouts or how she is connected to him.”

“We can do that, sir” Ron affirmed. 

“Yes, of course” Hermione agreed. 

Robards grinned. “Splendid!”

  
And for once, Ron and Hermione had the same opinion.  _ This should be interesting.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your thoughts! Next chapter should be up by the end of the weekend. Thanks!


	5. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.
> 
> A/N: Thank you all, as always, for the lovely reviews! Enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter Five**

_What if I'm running away_

_From every moment I wasted_

_Of everything I can say?_

_I'd never get to the stars_

_I'm only trying to bridge the gap to who I'm gonna be_

_Put in a pocket of lullabies_

_The stars are there to reach_

_I'm losing my breath_

_But I'm wanting to hold on_

_I wanna find heaven_

_Where I'm gonna be next to you_

_If ever we go_

_Will you tell me when morning comes?_

_We're gonna find heaven_

_And I'm gonna be next to you_

_We’re higher now_

_Higher - Midnight Kids ft. Opposite the Other_

**_Beautiful_ **

Ron marveled at the words written on the page in front of him. _You've brought a smile to my face and that means more than anything, especially this time of year._

It was early Saturday morning and he was seated inside the bookshop, catching up on the latest letter written from Jeanie. He let his fingers trace the ink on the paper as he started to think in his mind of what to say back. Ron chewed on his lips thoughtfully and looked up briefly from the page to make eye contact with Mr. Bennison, the shop owner. 

Bennison was looking at Ron with a knowing smile. “She’s a right beauty” He commented. 

Ron raised his eyebrows. “You mean, you’ve seen her?” 

“What? The woman? No, I was talking about your journal there. What a marvelous color!” He smirked and Ron chuckled in response. 

“I don’t think she wants me finding out her identity yet” Ron held up the journal with words written on the page. 

Bennison nodded, “Don’t you worry, sir, your secret is safe with me. I’ll watch out for the journal too, until your _friend_ returns.”

“Thank you” Ron smiled. He looked back down at the empty page and began to write. 

_I have to say, Jeanie, the fact that you don't consider yourself to be very interesting is, well, quite interesting in and of itself. It seems to me that you claim to be boring, dull, and unimaginative, but I view you to be the exact opposite. You are quite fascinating to me. I always feel like your letters leave me wanting to know more. More about your childhood, more about your interests, just more about YOU in general._

_Until I receive your next letter, where I hope you will be willing to share more about yourself, let me share a bit more about me. See, I grew up very insecure. I often felt like I was living in the shadows of my older siblings and my best friend...well, he was always a hit with everyone. Me? Not so much. It took a long time for me to dive out of my comfort zone and feel confident with who I was as a person. To my core, I know that I am a person who is loyal to those who I care about and I love fiercely. And I am absolutely 100% not ashamed of that._

_So...you can list all of these facts about yourself or tell me the idea you have of yourself in your head. But, what I want to tell you is that writing to you has been the most fun I've had in a long time. So, perhaps you'll write again soon? I'll tell my good friend Mr. Bennison, the shop owner, to save the journal for when you come in. After all, I'd hate for someone to unknowingly pick it up._

_Looking forward to your next letter._

_Billy_

  
  


Ron re-read his latest note and smiled in satisfaction as he closed the book gently. He looked at his pocket watch and sighed. Five minutes and he was due to meet Hermione over at Flourish and Blotts. It's amazing how he can go from feeling so elated to irritated in a matter of seconds.

That woman was absolutely maddening. The way she leaped at any opportunity to start a row with him or challenge him on a point he made just so that she could feel like she was right and he was wrong. Hermione Granger, he thought, was the exact opposite of Jeanie. At the very least, Jeanie appreciates who Ron _is_ and hasn’t judged him. 

As Ron exited the book shop, he noticed that snow had started to fall. The cobblestone path was already littered with white freckles and he observed a group of children dancing and laughing as they attempted to catch snowflakes with their tongues.

Ron smiled. _I wonder what Jeanie's favorite holiday is?_ Christmas was approaching rapidly, but given the fact that she seemed to be pretty lonely, he wondered if the holidays might be a hard time for her. He made a mental note to ask her in his next letter. 

_Jeanie_ . Ron's thoughts continued to dwell on his new pen pal and he felt a thrill go through him as scanned the crowds of people. _Could she be here at this very moment?_ It was unnerving to Ron that his eyes could unknowingly fall on the mysterious woman that had been consuming his thoughts and dreams. _What does she look like?_

At that moment, Ron locked eyes with Hermione, who was standing next to Flourish and Blotts, looking rather put out. He inwardly rolled his eyes. _Oh here we go._

"Hey..." He greeted as he cautiously approached.

"Hey yourself" She responded. "You ready? It's quite frigid out here.” Hermione gestured towards the store entrance. 

"Well it _is_ December" Ron muttered as he brushed past her to open the shop door. 

Hermione furrowed her brows. "What's up with you?" She huffed as she walked through the door he held open for her.

"Nothing" He responded gruffly, "Let's just get this done as quickly as possible, shall we?"

"Fine by me" Hermione retorted as she craned her neck to get a better view of the shop. There were an overwhelming amount of people inside the room and she thought it was going to be rather difficult to find Miss Williams right away. 

"I see her" Ron leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear. "Over in the corner, sorting books." He avoided pointing as to not draw attention to themselves, but Hermione followed Ron's gaze and sure enough, there she was. Belinda was quite petite, she noticed, with her hair pulled back into a tight bun on her head. She was wearing a white blouse with a red cardigan pulled over it. She gave off quite an innocent persona and Hermione was curious to learn more. 

Ron and Hermione weaved their way through the herd of people and found themselves stopping in front of Belinda. She beamed at them as they approached. “Hello, can I help you find something?” 

Ron peered over her shoulder and pointed. “Yes - is that an original copy of Hogwarts: A History?” Hermione was studying him intently, clearly confused as to what he was trying to do.

Belinda looked over her shoulder. “Oh, yes it is! 

“Really?” Hermione gasped as she stepped closer to take a look. Ron exhaled deeply, displeased by the diversion in her attention. 

“It is really quite exquisite! Even with the fragile binding…” Ron sighed impatiently as he watched the two witches chat for several minutes. _It’s just a bleeding book._

“I will certainly consider it!” Hermione ended the conversation, glaring over at Ron who was now staring quite grumpily at her. “Miss...Williams, is it?” Hermione gestured towards her nametag. 

“Oh, yes!” Belinda responded happily. 

“Thank you for your assistance, Miss Williams. Say, your first name wouldn’t happen to be...Belinda, would it?” Hermione asked. Ron raised his eyebrows, impressed with how smoothly she transitioned into their questioning. 

“Why, yes, it is. I’m sorry, do I know you?” Belinda furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 

Hermione smiled, “No, I don’t think so. My name is Hermione Granger, I work for the office of Magical Law Enforcement. I am working closely with the ministry to eradicate the registry of known muggle-borns” Belinda’s eyes widened at the term, “Forgive me, but I believe I’ve seen your name on the registry.” Belinda remained quiet at the statement. 

Hermione added for increased comfort, “My name is on there too.” Belinda softened at the admission and nodded. 

“Well, yes. I suppose my name must be on there. Can I...help you, in any way?” She responded curiously.

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances. Ron fished a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Belinda. “We were hoping that you could look at this list of names and let us know if you recognize any of them? These are names of wizards who we believe may have been involved in the direct creation of the registry.”

Belinda took the paper hesitantly and briefly scanned the names. She handed the paper back all too quickly as she shook her head. “I’m sorry, but none of the names are familiar to me.”

“How about Ritter? Declan Ritter?” Hermione inquired further. Ron’s head snapped towards Hermione’s, his eyes widening. _Bloody hell._

Belinda stepped back slightly, shocked. Her reaction was more than an indication that she did, in fact, know that name. “I-I don’t think so, I’m sorry. Now, if you excuse me, we are quite busy today and I see some customers that need assistance. Thank you for coming in today.” She brushed past both of them without another glance. 

Ron turned towards Hermione, red in the face. “Come on, let’s go. We’re not going to get any more information today.” He stomped out of the shop as Hermione followed along timidly. 

As soon as they were outside of the shop, Ron whirled around to face Hermione. “ _What_ were you thinking? Asking her about Ritter’s name like that? You might as well have bloody admitted to her that we were suspicious of her relationship with him!” He was ignoring the thought in the back of his mind that, ironically, they seemed to have switched places on their previous stances on how to best handle the case. 

Hermione crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “Well at _least_ we can determine now that she does know him. I mean, did you see her reaction? She practically ran away from us.”

“Yeah, I did, and it’s the only reaction we are going to get, cause there is no way in hell that she is going to give us any more information now” He retorted angrily. 

“Don’t curse at me!” Hermione hissed, lowering her voice to avoid people staring at their obviously public quarrel. 

Ron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look...let’s just find a place to chat more about this, maybe a bit more privately? We need to figure out a way to prove Miss Williams’ involvement.”

“Agreed. But, I need to run an errand first. Wait here? I’ll be back in ten minutes, tops!” Hermione fled the scene at once, not waiting to hear a response. 

Ron shook his head as he watched Hermione vanish into the crowd of people. _Merlin’s bollocks._

* * *

Hermione entered the familiar book shop breathlessly, as she gazed quickly around the room for what she was looking for. “Ah, hello again, miss!” Mr. Bennison smiled at her. “There is something waiting for you…” He nodded towards the journal on the counter next to him. “The nice gentleman asked me to guard it, for safe-keeping.”

Hermione grinned as she snatched the journal and muttered a quick “thank you”, before settling down at an empty table to catch up on his latest note. Hermione grinned as she scanned the page. _You are quite fascinating to me. I always feel like your letters leave me wanting to know more. More about your childhood, more about your interests, just more about YOU in general._

Hermione’s heart beat fast in her chest. _He is interested in me._ Hermione couldn’t remember a time that she felt more vulnerable, but somehow, the words on the page comforted her and gave her the confidence...the confidence she needed to take a chance. Take the leap. 

_Dear Billy,_

_I can’t tell you how much I needed to read your words right now. Just when I was starting to feel like everything I am doing in my life is wrong, you write to me and tell me the opposite. I envy your courage and your willingness to open up. You are undeniably and unapologetically yourself and I admire you for that. You are right. I have been holding back from letting myself open up, too scared to be viewed as “boring” or “uninteresting”. But I can’t be afraid anymore._

_So, Billy, here is what I am ready to admit to you. I am not perfect and I know I have faults. But I also believe that I have great qualities as well. I am incredibly passionate about the work I do and I am extremely dedicated to helping others. I believe in fairness and equality for everyone. I know that I am loyal to the people I care about and I can also share the sentiment that I love fiercely. As do you, I presume._

_So, thank you for being a constant reminder to appreciate the beautiful things in life, rather than dwell on what isn’t there. And, just between you and me, writing to you has become one of the most beautiful parts of my life._

_Until next time,_

_Jeanie_

* * *

Ron was slumped against the side of a building, hands shoved in the pocket of his coat. He glanced down at his watch again. Over ten minutes had passed since Hermione left and he had half a mind to disapparate out of Diagon Alley and forget about meeting with her. He was more than bothered by her consistent ability to do the exact opposite of the way things were planned. _Five more minutes. I will give her five more minutes and then I’m out of here._

“Ron!” Someone shouted and Ron turned his head to see Harry and Ginny walking towards him. 

“Hey, big brother of mine!” Ginny greeted him with a hug. “Where have you been? I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“M’sorry, been a bit busy at work I’m afraid.”

“Oh yeah”, Harry started, “How is it going with Hermione?” 

Ron grunted. “Don’t ask.” He gazed behind Harry's head and noticed Hermione walking back towards him, her nose buried in a book. "Oi! What took you so long?" His call broke her spell and she shot him an irritated glance. 

"Oh I'm sorry, Ronald, I didn't realize that we're only on your time" She shot back sarcastically. Ron fixed her with a glare and the clearing of someone else's throat caused them both to orient themselves to the world around them. 

"Oh...hi" Hermione waved stiffly towards Harry and Ginny, who were now looking between Ron and Hermione curiously. 

"Hermione" Ron introduced, "This is my sister Ginny and my best mate...."

"Harry Potter" Hermione finished quickly. Harry winced, but nodded politely. 

Ron internally groaned and rolled his eyes. _Of course she bloody recognizes Harry. Everyone does._

"Pleasure" Hermione smiled politely. The foursome stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Ginny clapped her hands together. 

"So! Who is up for some butterbeers?" 

Several minutes later, the foursome found themselves a booth at the crowded Three Broomsticks pub. Ginny slid into one side of the booth and Harry followed her lead by cozying up next to her, wrapping an arm lovingly around her shoulders. 

Hermione paused before sliding into the booth as Ron kinked an eyebrow at her, gesturing his arm towards the table. "Ladies first.” She scoffed, but nevertheless slid into the booth with Ron following her. Their arms brushed together briefly, but both shot away swiftly, like a jolt of electricity. Ron could feel his ears burning and he noticed that Hermione's eyes were now fixed on a particularly interesting spot on the wall next to her. 

The first round of butterbeers came by and Harry leaned comfortably back into his seat. "So, Hermione, it sounds like you and Ron are making some terrific headway on the case you are working together" Harry smiled. 

Ron and Hermione briefly looked at each other hesitantly before Hermione responded, "Yes, I suppose we are. It's a tricky case but it has certainly been an...interesting experience so far." 

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ron roll his eyes. Hermione watched as Ginny's eyes darted back and forth between them. "I'm sure it is, considering that you have to work with my prat of a brother" Ginny snickered. Her joke was cut short by an immediate “ow!” as she glared over at her brother, who must've kicked her shin underneath the table. 

"So, Ron tells me that you studied under McGonagall when you were younger?" Harry changed the subject and Hermione felt grateful for that. 

"Yes" She smiled brightly, "She really is brilliant. I feel lucky that I had the chance to still study and work with her despite missing out on the true wizarding school experience."

"I keep telling her that she should feel lucky for not having to be in the middle of all the chaos we went through" Ron muttered. 

"It wasn't _all_ bad" Ginny urged. "I mean, yes, there were some pretty dark times, but I suppose it forced us all to grow up.”

Hermione nodded and bit her lip, Ginny’s confession followed by a tight silence. 

"So, Hermione. What are your holiday plans?" Hermione was grateful for the change in subject. 

Hermione took a big gulp of her Butterbeer before setting her glass down gently. "Well, uh, I usually spend it with my parents. I'm an only child, you see. But...they've chosen to go on holiday to France this year for Christmas, so I suppose it will just be me, myself, and my cat, Crookshanks" Hermione laughed to herself, downing another large sip of her drink. Me and my cat? Why in the world would I say that? She snuck a quick glance over to Ron to see his brows furrowed with what looked like concern. 

"By yourself? Hermione, you should come spend Christmas with us at the Burrow! All three of us will be there, plus my other million brothers, their wives, and my niece, as well as our mum and dad. They would LOVE to have you, I just know it!" Ginny urged excitedly. 

Hermione chewed on her lip in contemplation. It really was a nice gesture, however, Christmas with Ron? Half the time they are rowing and the other half of the time is spent working on the case and actively trying to find new ways to row with each other. Would it really be a good idea to spend an entire holiday with him? Also, what would his family think? Would they presume that something is going on between them? 

Hermione was broken from her all-consuming thoughts when Ron agreed. "You should come."

Hermione glanced over at him in surprise, to which he responded by shrugging. "If you want to come, you should come. I'm sure my mum…" He paused briefly, " _We_ would love to have you.”

  
Hermione wasn't sure if Ron added the "we" out of politeness or if he really meant it. Regardless, she found herself agreeing. "Okay, I guess it's settled. I'll come. Thank you _truly_ for the invitation." She smiled over at Harry and Ginny then who looked thrilled. Her eyes found Ron's again and was startled to find him offering a small smile as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - would appreciate all reviews :) Next chapter will be Christmas at the Burrow (one of my favorites to write thus far) and should be up sometime before Christmas next week. Happy Holidays!


	6. Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.
> 
> A/N: Christmas at the Burrow! Please enjoy and thank you, as always, for the lovely comments. Happy Holidays to all!

**Lost in Translation**

**Chapter Six**

_Too early to see if the feeling fades_

_So I'm waiting up for you_

_I just wanna know if you feel the same_

_See it in my eyes that I'm not okay_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Something about you helps all the pain erase_

_Cause it's all that I've wanted_

_To finally say_

_That you're all that I've wanted at all_

_When I hear you call_

_Hear you call my name_

_I'm already waiting to fall_

_It feels meant to be_

_Time is still for you and me_

_As soon as your spark lit me up in the dark_

_I knew for sure_

_I wanna burn in your firelight_

_Firelight - WRATHE & MEDZ _

**Match**

* * *

_Dear Jeanie,_

_You certainly have a knack for flattery, don’t you? I appreciate the kind words, but I also have to admit that I am no saint. You were honest with me and I feel I should be honest with you. I have many flaws, most of which probably include my two left feet and lack of table manners. But, I definitely know what you mean about being afraid to let other people see those flaws. I want you to know, though, that you don’t have to be afraid with me._

_I was curious when you mentioned your family. What do you typically do to celebrate the holiday season? Christmas is by far my favorite time of the year and really the only time anymore that my entire family can all get together and be in one place. We typically go all out with decorations and it can certainly be loud and obnoxious at times, but I love it all the same. Plus, all the sugary snacks I can eat!_

_Wherever you are during the hols Jeanie, I hope you are happy, safe, and well. Wishing you a joyous holiday._

_Happy Christmas._

_Billy_

* * *

_Dear Billy,_

_When you said that you have flaws, I had to laugh. Not that I don’t believe you, but you always seem to know exactly what to say to make me feel better. Although, I am curious to learn more about you and I wonder if I can interpret a couple of things based on those so-called “flaws” you mentioned. When you said you have two left feet it made me think...clumsy? Perhaps, you are rather tall too, so it might be easier for you to trip or harder to navigate through smaller spaces? If you have two left feet, I wonder if you like to dance? You also mentioned that you lack table manners...well, you probably certainly have a love for food (and sugary snacks, I see!). I was taught to be quite proper growing up, but it all seems a bit silly now._

_Christmas is...a beautiful time of the year and I am so happy that you get to celebrate with your family. It hasn’t always been the perfect holiday for myself and my family, however it has been an excuse to get together. I absolutely love Christmas though. Especially when there is snow falling. And as I sit here, writing to you, I am looking out the window and watching the lovely, white speckles of snow coming down onto the streets of Diagon Alley. I hope that you are able to see it too._

_Thinking of you. Happy Christmas, Billy._

_Jeanie_

* * *

On Christmas Eve morning, Ron and Hermione agreed to meet at Diagon Alley so that they could apparate together over to the Burrow. 

Hermione arrived an hour before their scheduled meeting time so that she could sneak into the book shop to read Billy's latest letter. She had to admit...she was swooning. Billy always knew how to write the most eloquent things on paper. Although, with his latest admission, she felt even more deeply connected with him than before. He always seemed to understand her, to make her laugh, and make her smile all at once. She wondered where he was at that exact moment. Was he already enjoying the holiday festivities with his family? She certainly hoped so. _What is his family like? What is he like?_

Snow was falling hard as Hermione exited the shop and she attempted to dust the snowflakes out of her hair. Preoccupied with the tangled mess that is her hair, she didn't notice Ron rounding the corner. 

Finally, Hermione huffed out a breath as she resigned to letting her hair fall in front of her face, too annoyed to deal with it further. She came to an abrupt stop in the snow as she saw Ron watching her.

"You okay there, Granger?" He raised his eyebrows in amusement. 

Hermione blushed. "It's the snow...you know. Already doing wonders on my hair", she attempted to pat her hair down awkwardly. 

Ron observed her, and although she was currently throwing a fit over the state of her hair, he noticed that she looked rather...relaxed. She was dressed casually, in a pair of jeans, a red sweater, a plaid-patterned scarf, and she was bundled in a grey peacoat. It was certainly a different Hermione Granger than he was used to seeing. 

"Anyway…" Ron continued. "Are you about done there so we can go?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to slide her hair behind her ears as best she could and leave it at that. "Yes, let's go."

"Right" Ron affirmed as he held out his hand. Hermione hesitated for a moment, but took his hand firmly just before she felt a tightening sensation as they were pulled out of their location.

Within seconds, their feet landed roughly with a _crunch_ on snow-covered grass. Hermione took a moment to steady her balance and let a wave of nausea pass through before orienting herself to her new location. When she looked up, she certainly wasn't expecting what she saw. 

_There it was_. Affectionately known as "The Burrow", Hermione gazed up in awe at the lopsided dwelling towering several stories high. 

"Wow." 

"Wow good or wow you've never seen anything nuttier?" Ron laughed nervously. 

"It's wonderful, Ron" Hermione confirmed, smiling at him brilliantly. He only blushed as he looked down at their still joined hands. 

They let go at once and Ron started shuffling his feet towards the house. "Well come on now, I'd rather not freeze my bollocks off out here, if it's all the same to you?" 

Hermione sighed and followed after him. " _Language,_ Ron." 

They barely started up the front steps to the home when Hermione saw a tall, ginger-haired man barrel out the door. She figured he had to be one of Ron's brothers. 

"Looks like our little Ronniekins brought a girl home!" George Weasley smiled at the pair cheekily. 

Ron gritted his teeth. "She's my work partner.”

"Yeah I bet she is…" George teased as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Piss off, George!" Ron snapped. 

Hermione awkwardly stuck out her hand. "Hermione Granger, nice to meet you."

"Hermione Granger? Well, you must be the big shot lawyer who is putting away all those death eaters into Azkaban. I read about you in last week's Prophet!" Hermione blushed.

"Yeah, yeah she's the one," Ron brushed off as Hermione frowned. "Where's mum and dad?" 

"Aw, don't be a sour puss, dear brother of mine. They're inside of course, waiting for you and your guest. Lovely to meet you, Hermione!" George flashed Hermione one last grin before disappearing back through the front door.

"He's...charming" Hermione offered. 

"Oh, just _darling"_ Ron responded with sarcasm. "Come on, let's go on in. Prepare for the ambush."

Sure enough, Hermione found herself instantly smothered into a tight embrace upon entering the house. 

"Oh, you must be Hermione! Welcome, dear, we're so happy to have you!" 

"Mum, let her breathe" Ron griped. 

"Oh, sorry!" Molly Weasley released Hermione's arms and stepped back to display a wide smile. 

"So nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley! You have a lovely home" Hermione offered politely, receiving a nod in approval back. "And you must be Arthur?" She turned to Ron's father, who was standing next to his wife wearing a matching grin. 

"Hermione! So wonderful to meet you at last! I've heard great things at the ministry!" Arthur beamed. 

"So she's heard," Ron muttered. Hermione threw him an exasperated glare. When she returned her gaze to the other occupants in the room, she noticed that Molly was watching them curiously. 

"Well, don't just stand there. Come in, come in!" Molly ushered the two towards the kitchen. 

Ron left Hermione's side immediately as he surveyed the food options on the table. 

"Whoa, _you_ like to eat" Hermione watched in mild disgust as Ron stuffed his face full of pastries. He paused mid chew to stare at her. 

" _What?_ I'm hungry!" 

Someone patted her shoulder then and Hermione turned around to find Harry standing there. "One thing you'll have to learn Hermione…there is not much that gets between Ron and food." 

Hermione laughed and leaned in to hug Harry's outstretched arms. "Hi Harry, good to see you again!" 

"Good to see you too, Hermione. I suppose you're enjoying the tour of the home?"

"Well...actually...we haven't made it past the kitchen" Hermione snorted, nodding her head towards Ron, who was still happily chowing down. 

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly sauntered into the kitchen. He immediately dropped the pie he had in his hand. Hermione giggled at the frightened look on his face. 

"Do you have no manners? Raiding the kitchen like a raccoon and not even _offering_ Hermione a full tour of the house?" She turned towards Hermione then while shaking her head, "So sorry dear, I promise I raised these children of mine to behave _better_.” Ron was still frozen by the kitchen counter as his mum sent another glare his way. 

"Sorry mum." Ron walked over to Hermione and grabbed her by the elbow while pulling her gently out of the room. "Let's take this tour, shall we?" 

Ron led Hermione through the main living area and the gardens. After being interrupted several times by various family members, who all greeted Hermione enthusiastically, leaving Ron very disgruntled at the delay in finishing the tour, he finally showed her to Ginny's old room, where she could put her belongings for her overnight stay. 

Hermione paused on the stair landing to view a moving family portrait. She noticed the entire Weasley clan waving and smiling to the camera. "Were you in Romania here?" 

"Yeah. My brother, Charlie, studies dragons there."

"That's fascinating. And this is your whole family?" Hermione asked curiously. 

"Uhm yeah. There's my mum and dad, Bill, Percy, Ginny, Charlie, me, George…" Ron stopped and swallowed hard, "...and-and Fred."

Hermione looked over to Ron and saw his eyes glistening with sadness. 

"Oh Ron...I'm sorry...I didn't…" Hermione was at a loss for words. _I feel like an idiot._ Hermione remembered reading Fred Weasley's name in the Prophet among the list of those who were tragically killed during the Battle, but she had since forgotten. For Ron, she was sure that he had never forgotten. Not even for a minute. 

"S'okay" Ron wiped his eyes quickly and started shuffling his feet up the stairs. "So let's finish this tour, then."

Hermione watched Ron’s retreating back for a moment and resigned to following him quietly. 

* * *

Several hours later, Hermione found herself in the midst of all the chaos and excitement at the Burrow. She watched as Victoire, Ron’s niece, eagerly opened her presents. Several Weasley family members were gathered around and she noticed that they were all wearing some variation of a Christmas sweater, each one a different shade of color and usually with an initial on the front. 

What shocked her most of all, was that when the presents were passed around, she was handed a box of her own. 

"What's this?" She asked Ron, who just shrugged his shoulders. 

"Why don't you just open it and find out?" He grumbled as he took a seat beside her. 

Hermione looked around to find everyone else already opening their packages, so she resigned to opening the lid of her gold box tentatively. She pushed back the tissue paper to reveal a beautifully homemade scarf, embroidered with an _H_ on the end. 

"Wow…" Hermione whispered out loud. 

"Ronnie told me that he thought that maroon would be quite flattering on you, dear" Molly's voice rang out.

Hermione's perplexed gaze met Ron's and she noticed that he was positively blushing from ear to ear. Hermione felt an unfamiliar emotion shift through her. 

The moment passed quickly and Hermione returned her attention to Molly. "It's...it's absolutely lovely, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you."

Molly looked absolutely pleased with that statement and went on to busy herself with her own present. 

"Oh, no _way!_ Sugar quills!" Ron pulled a packaged candy from the wrapping paper. 

" _More_ candy?" Hermione shook her head as she saw Ron eying the treat with desire. She was certain he had to have consumed more than enough sugar for the day. 

"Oh come on, Hermione. Just try one" Ron urged, holding a sugar quill in front of her face to tempt her. 

Hermione wrinkled up her nose. "Absolutely not, Ronald. Those things will rot your teeth! My parents are dentists, I'll have you know."

"Are they really?" Hermione turned to find Ron's father, Arthur, standing with an inquisitive expression on his face. "How fascinating!"

"Oh bloody hell, here we go" Ron muttered. The Weasley siblings all groaned in unison.

"Well, I'll be getting started on supper. Ron, would you be a dear and come help me set the table, please?" Molly asked. 

"Uh...yeah, sure mom" Ron shrugged as he followed her into the kitchen. He watched as his mom immediately busied herself with the pots and pans in the kitchen, flourishing her wand around with ease. 

With a flick of his own wand, Ron started levitating the china plates from the cabinets over to the main dining table. 

"I like her…Hermione" Molly murmured nonchalantly. "She's pretty too," she added for good measure.

"Mum" Ron warned. He was well aware this conversation was heading into an area he wasn't sure he was ready to talk about yet. Ron was certain his mum had an ulterior motive for specifically asking him to set the table. 

"And smart, clever….your father is certainly fascinated with her" Molly continued, ignoring Ron's protest. She gestured her head over to the living area. Ron followed her gaze and found Hermione sitting with his dad as they peered over an old muggle phone. He watched as Hermione threw her head back and laughed as his dad fumbled with the button keys on the device. 

Once Ron turned his attention back to his mum, he saw she was smiling at him with a knowing look on her face. 

Ron sighed. "We're just…" Ron paused, not sure how to complete his statement. _Are we even considered friends?_ "...people who work together." He settled on a more neutral description of their relationship. 

"Mhm" Molly murmured and leaned closer, "I know chemistry when I see it and you two...definitely have it." She gave Ron a brisk pat on his back before strutting out of the room. 

Ron's cheeks flushed and he snuck another glance over at Hermione. As if sensing someone watching her, she looked over suddenly and their eyes met. Hermione offered a timid smile before quickly looking away and giving Arthur her full attention. 

Ron would be blatantly denying it if he didn't acknowledge the sparks between them. She challenged him and certainly wasn't afraid to speak her mind or let him know when he was wrong. Ron's stomach flipped and he felt genuinely confused by the nerves that bubbled within him. When did he start feeling nervous around her?

* * *

"Ah, so who wants the next round with the King of all Weasley chess games?" Harry laughed to himself. It was late now and most of the room was quiet and peaceful, except for the raucous of the chess pieces as they moved across the board. Molly and Arthur had already retired to bed and only a handful of Weasley siblings remained. Hermione sat in the chair closest to the fire and was curled up with a novel. She looked up at Harry’s question and became aware of the fact that Ron was sitting far too smugly in his winner’s chair. 

Hermione shut her book with a loud _thud_. "I'll play."

She watched nervously as several ginger-haired heads snapped towards her. 

Ron kinked an eyebrow. "You sure, Hermione? Wouldn't want you to feel bummed when I inevitably beat you.” Low whistles reverberated around the room. 

"Mr. Weasley.." Hermione hummed as she slid into the chair opposite Ron. "Bring it on."

"Whoo I'm bettin' galleons on this one" Bill chuckled as he high-fived George. 

"Oh piss off" Ron threw his brothers a nasty glare before resetting the board. "Do you need me to break down the rules or…”

"No, I think I've got them." Hermione cut Ron off and stared at him determinedly. 

"Okay then, let's do this." Ron met her gaze just as intensely and the whole room went silent. They played quietly for several minutes letting the pieces do most of the talking. 

That was, until Hermione managed to effectively trap Ron’s queen with her knight and bishop. 

"How-how did you do that?" Ron fumbled with his words, dumbfounded by what just happened. Snickers were heard from the extended Weasley clan observing the amusing scene. Hermione smiled to herself, bursting inwardly with pride. _I've got him._

"Oh Ronald, that was a move I'd like to call...a fork" Hermione taunted with a satisfied grin. 

"I know what a fork is," Ron snapped, placing his head in his hands grumpily. 

"Poor Ronniekins seems to have lost his magic touch" George chuckled. "Well done, Hermione.”

Hermione grinned widely at George before returning her eyes to the brooding red head in front of her. 

“Oi! The game isn’t over yet.” Ron narrowed his eyes at her before scanning the board again in contemplation. Hermione watched as his eyes lit up and a mischievous smile broke out on his face. She wondered what move he was going to make next. She wouldn't be surprised if he had actually already planned out his next two to three moves. 

"So…" Ron continued absentmindedly, "Care to share how you learned how to play chess?" 

"Do you know what exactly is in your file at the ministry, Weasley?" Hermione inquired with a raised eyebrow. Ron paused midway to making a move to stare at Hermione blankly. "I may have read that you are quite skilled in chess. Found a few theoretical books on the game….so I guess you could say that I am self-taught," she shrugged with a slow, revealing smile on her face. 

Ron made his move and Hermione responded quickly. Too quickly, as he realised she wasn't aware of the trap he was setting her up in.

Ron heard the mumblings from his family members around him, though he tried to tune them out. "That's the thing about chess Hermione…you can read all the books in the world…but chess is not a step by step process, rather it's a three-step ahead process."

Hermione's face fell. Ron had her king surrounded by his rook and bishop. 

"Check mate.” Ron grinned smugly over at Hermione as he placed his hands to stretch behind his head against the sofa cushions.

Everyone waited on bated breath for Hermione's reaction. For Ron, he was certain it would end with fire steaming out of her ears. However, he couldn't have been more surprised than most people in the room when she simply held a hand out for him to take. 

"Well done." She admitted her defeat with class and Ron took her hand gently. Their eyes met as slow smiles spread across their faces. 

"Good match, Granger," Ron commented. 

"I think Ron certainly has met his match" Ginny leaned over to whisper to her husband, careful so that Ron or Hermione would not overhear. 

"I think you're right, Gin. Just not sure they've realized that yet," Harry acknowledged. It would probably be an interesting week at the office. 

* * *

Hermione retreated to the showers shortly after the chess match. When she stepped out of the bathroom in her plaid pajamas and a robe, startled to find Ron standing there on the landing. "Oh. Hi."

"Uhm. Hi." 

Ron shuffled from foot to foot awkwardly while fiddling with a device in his hands. 

"What's that?" Hermione gestured curiously. 

"Oh" Ron glanced down, "It's a deluminator."

"A delumi-what?" Hermione peered closer to take a look, fascinated by this instrument she had never heard of before. Ron could smell the scent of her shampoo as she drew closer.

He chuckled. "A deluminator."

"What does it do?" 

Wordlessly, Ron held up the tiny device and flicked it once and the entire corridor was instantly swept into darkness. He could hear Hermione gasp in surprise, as well as a family member cursing from a few stories down. 

"Blimey... _fuck...Ron!_ Don't tell me you're messing with that blasted thing again!" Ginny called out in irritation. 

"Whoops!" Ron clicked the lights back on again and saw Hermione was now donning an enthralled expression on her face. "Sorry, Gin!" He called down the stairs. 

"That's pretty neat," Hermione acknowledged. "Where did you get it?" 

"Professor Dumbledore left it to me in his will."

" _Really?_ The Professor, Head of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked in mild astonishment. 

"Always the tone of surprise" Ron frowned. 

"I just _meant_ that - that's a pretty special gift, Ron." 

"It was, although I was right confused as to why he left it to me at first. I couldn't figure out what purpose it had other than turning lights on and off." He continued to fiddle with the object in his hands. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "So there is another use for it?" 

Ron sighed. "Yeah, although I'm not exactly proud of how I found out." 

"Well...if it's a story you are willing to share, I'd like to hear it. Only if you want to, of course" Hermione reiterated. 

Ron could hear the faint sounds of footsteps creaking up the stairs so he nodded his head towards his bedroom door. "Wanna come in then for a bit?" 

"Okay. Sure." Hermione couldn't understand why she suddenly felt nervous. 

She followed Ron into his bedroom and took a seat on the floor across from him, stretching her feet out in front of her. She waited with bated breath as she observed Ron, who had his knees tucked close to his chest, his elbows resting against his knees as he continued to twirl the deluminator around with his hands. 

"During the last year before we defeated Voldemort, Harry and I spent several months on the run, searching for the Horcruxes that essentially were used to destroy Voldemort's soul." Ron sighed. "It wasn't easy in the slightest. Harry and I were almost always at odds with one another, biting each other's heads off. I was terrified for my family - had no idea where they were or if they were okay for months on end." Ron paused and heaved out a large breath before continuing. "We had to take turns wearing one of the Horcruxes, to keep it safe. And it - it messed us up pretty bad. Told us things about ourselves that…"

Hermione's heart dropped as she watched Ron lower his head in shame. "What kind of things?" She tentatively whispered. 

Ron raised his head again to meet her eyes, his own looking glassy. "It doesn't matter," He brushed off as Hermione's face faltered. "What does matter is that I couldn't handle it. I wasn't strong enough. So...I left. I left Harry for a month. He was alone." The bitterness in his tone indicated that he was still dealing with the trauma from the experience.

Hermione remained silent, feeling that it was most appropriate in that moment to do so and let Ron have time to process and continue on his own accord. 

"Anyway, as soon as I apparated away from the location when I left, I wanted to go back. I tried so-so hard. I just didn't know how to find him. But…" Ron held up the deluminator in his hand, "I had this. And it doesn't just turn off lights. For whatever reason, one night, a little ball of light appeared and I was able to apparate back to Harry. I…I just had to find the light." 

"Amazing..." Hermione breathed out, completely enthralled by the story. 

"I'm no hero Hermione, despite what you may have read in the Prophet or on the clippings by my desk," Ron spat out. He was staring at her intensely now and Hermione felt rather intimidated by his gaze. Regardless, she allowed her breathing to remain steady and controlled as she wasted no time with providing an opposition to his statement.

"I don't believe that." 

Ron's expression shifted briefly and Hermione took advantage of the slight dissolve. "Ron, you are an _auror_ . You have a job where you put your life on the line every day. You _chose_ to be an auror, no?" She waited until Ron nodded before she continued, "Then you _chose_ to be brave. And you may think negatively upon yourself for mistakes you've made in the past but, it doesn't take away all the good. I think it takes a lot of courage to not only admit to those mistakes, but to also rectify them. Like you obviously did with Harry. So...it sounds to me like it's time to stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Ron snorted at the end of Hermione's narrative, but she was comforted by the small smile he offered her in return. 

Hermione bit her lip and suddenly felt the urge to move closer. So she did. Hermione shifted her body so that she was now seated directly beside him, her own back moving to lean with him against his bed frame. 

Ron watched her closely as she moved with an unreadable expression on his face. He remained very still as she slid close, their shoulders almost brushing. 

They sat in a heavy silence together. Hermione wondered why it felt so natural and not at all awkward. 

"For what it's worth," Ron finally muttered while nudging her shoulder, "I am impressed. No one in my family has come that close to beating me in chess."

Hermione smiled to herself and chuckled. "Modest are we?" 

She peered over at Ron to find him blushing profusely. "I meant that as a compliment, you know."

"Ohhhh, a compliment for yourself?" She mused. 

Ron gave her a playful nudge back on her shoulder. Hermione wondered why her heart started to pound from the brushing of his shoulder against hers. 

_No, stop it,_ she silently chided to herself. _You cannot have these thoughts for the man you loathe. Billy, remember, Billy._

The pair sat in a comfortable silence for a while. She glanced around the room, as if suddenly immersing herself into Ron's childhood. Chudley Cannons posters dawned the walls, bright orange paint splattered about. Hermione smiled to herself and hugged her knees closer. Despite the internal battle she knew she was currently facing with regards to her feelings, she had to acknowledge this moment of gratitude. 

"Hey, Ron?" Hermione whispered. 

Ron, who was busying himself with the thread on his jumper, paused and looked up and over swiftly, eyes meeting Hermione's. "Yeah?"

Those deep blue eyes. "Thank you...for allowing me to come stay with your family for Christmas. You know, it would have....it just would have been really lonely otherwise and your family has been so welcoming. So thanks, I guess."

Hermione wondered if their gazes lingered on one another for a beat too long. "You know..." Ron began, still smiling as he watched Hermione's eyebrows raise in curiosity, "I might be a right git at times, but I'm not completely heartless." Ron laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"I have to say Ronald Weasley, you do seem to have a heart in there....somewhere deep, _deep_ down inside," Hermione sighed out dramatically as she let her head loll to the side to rest more comfortably on the wood of his bed frame, facing him now completely. 

"Why you..." Ron started with pursed lips, without giving it much thought, his hands stretched out to poke Hermione in the sides causing her to squeal in protest. "RON, no, stop!!" 

The tickle fight commenced and lasted for about another two minutes, with the pair of them giggling and gasping for air. Hermione would be lying if she didn't admit the chills she got from Ron's touch. By around the second minute mark, the door to Ron's bedroom flung wide open, causing both of them to remove their hands abruptly. 

"Oi! Excuse me! But if you guys are going to go at it like some horny teenagers, may I suggest a silencing charm?" Ginny hollered out, blowing the hair from her face in exasperation. 

"Oh shut it, Gin," Ron threw a pillow towards his younger sister that she expertly dodged. Hermione bit her lip as she felt her face grow red. She didn't dare chance another glance at Ron, before she stood up quickly and strode towards the door. 

"Uhm, it's late anyways. Goodnight, Ron," Hermione mumbled before disappearing out into the hallway. 

Ginny gave Ron one last smirk and closed the bedroom door swiftly behind her. 

  
Ron groaned and banged his head backwards against the frame. _What was happening?_


	7. Confident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.
> 
> A/N: I hope everyone had a lovely holiday! Enjoy chapter seven. Thanks for all the reads and reviews, as always!

**Lost in Translation**

**Chapter Seven**

_No I'm not typically insecure_

_But when you found me I was so much more_

_Every goodbye led me searching for an answer_

_I still don't have the answers_

_I know you and me feel some things_

_But right now I don't know what that means_

_I wanna let you in but I don't know how to_

_Before I say the things I want to_

_You gotta know my heart's been broken a few times_

_If I seem closed or off distant it's not personal_

_I wanna let you in but I don't know how to_

_Before I say the things I want to_

_I need to know that I'm not falling in love alone this time_

_Alone this time_

_Love Alone - Mokita_

**Confident**

* * *

Hermione arrived at the Ministry the Monday following Christmas and immediately sought out a cup of tea, feeling exhausted from the weekend events. Hermione walked into the Level 2 break room and was startled to find Ron and Harry, sipping on coffee. 

"Oh. Hi." Both boys looked up upon her arrival. 

"Good morning, Hermione!" Harry greeted her brightly. 

"Good morning Harry…Ron" She nodded her head towards her work partner, avoiding his gaze. 

"Hermione." Ron tilted his head to watch her as she busied herself with making a cup of tea. She was still determined not to look at him. He shifted his eyes to pretend to read the newspaper when Hermione finally looked over at him. 

Harry's eyes were now darting back and forth between the pair, very much interested in what would happen next. 

Hermione grabbed a spoon and held her cup tightly in her hands. "Well, I'm off. See you both shortly for our meeting." Without another word, Hermione breezed out of the room. 

"Okay," Harry started once Hermione was out of ear shot, "What the hell was that?"

"Dunno what you're on about, mate." Ron kept his gaze on his copy of the Prophet laid out in front of him. 

"You two couldn't even look each other in the eye. Did somethin' happen between you two?"

Ron set the paper down and stared at Harry in disbelief. "Are you mad? That woman is absolutely barmy," He scoffed to himself. "As if."

Harry rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "If you say so, mate."

"Well, I do, so…" Ron shrugged. 

"So, how much bickering am I going to have to witness during this meeting with Robards?" Harry questioned as he peered over at Ron under his glasses. 

Ron's face grew red. "I don't know what you mean." 

"Sure," Harry mused. "I've heard quite a few rumblings from Ash about the nature of recent meetings when both you and Hermione have been involved.”

Ron just grumbled and averted his eyes towards the paper yet again, clearly not willing to comment further. 

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Stan Ash all found themselves standing around a large table in the middle of the strategy room, curious as to why Robards called them into that particular room instead of the typically used conference room. 

"Let's get started, shall we?" With a flick of his wand, Robards initiated a moving picture scene that depicted a rather large, white, empty building. "It's been brought to my attention that Ritter was spotted about a month ago heading to this building. It's an abandoned warehouse, just outside of Surrey."

Hermione leaned closer to study the picture in detail. She was surprised to find...nothing, really, out of the ordinary about it. In fact, it looked more like a muggle warehouse than anything used for magic. 

"Weasley and Ash, " Robards continued on, "I will be sending you both out tomorrow to scope out the area. Gather _any_ intel you can find and report back. We need to figure out an exact blueprint of the building structures so that we know what exactly we are dealing with."

"I can do some research on the history of the building and see if I can reconstruct a map of the layout," Hermione suggested. 

"Excellent, yes please do, Miss Granger." 

Hermione nodded and jotted down some notes on her parchment. 

"Now that we believe to know the whereabouts of Ritter's base of operations, we just need to know more information about who he is working with. Starting with Miss Williams. What've we got?" Robards inquired. 

"Well, sir, we are quite certain that Miss Williams was, in fact, involved with Ritter in some capacity and may very well still be," Ron answered. 

"And what do we need to do with this information?" 

"Well," Ron met Hermione's eyes with pursed lips, "We're pretty sure that Miss Williams knows that Hermione is involved in the case and that we are looking into Ritter. After our conversation, she ran from us rather quickly. So I suggest that we go ahead with the plan to bring her in for questioning." 

"Why? She's not going to tell us anything" Hermione interjected. 

Ron sent her an icy glare. "Yeah, maybe not, after you outed us." 

Harry held up a hand, wanting to put a stop to the impending argument. "I _think_ , it might be a good idea to bring her in for questioning. It would almost be too suspicious if we _didn'_ _t_ at this point. _But_ , we should be prepared for a Plan B. A second plan of attack to cover our bases."

"Any thoughts on what that plan could be?" Robards asked. 

"What if you used me...as bait?" Hermione offered. The men in the room immediately swiveled their heads to look her way. Hermione bit her lip, yet maintained a firm, confident composure. "As a muggle born infiltrating the warehouse. Like you said, Miss Williams is likely already suspicious of me _and_ if Ritter is in fact going after people who are muggle born..." 

"Absolutely not," Ron was already circling around the table, hands crossed over his chest, brows furrowed. "That is not even up for discussion." Hermione frowned at his adamant response. 

"Well...hold on" Robards held up a hand and gazed towards the window in contemplation. "It may be risky…but it could work. Also, you could use Hermione's intellect in the field. You may need to retain some information as you learn more."

"But sir, the field training….I'm sorry, but I don't think it's worth the risk to bring her completely into the fold like that." Hermione was growing rather annoyed at Ron's constant interjections without even bothering to glance her way. 

"I can do it," Hermione spoke up, chin held high. Once again, Robards and Ash looked her way, eyebrows raised. Curiously, she noticed Ron refused to look in her direction this time. His hands moved to his hips and he was gazing downward towards his feet with a pained look on his face. 

"Fine," Ron conceded through gritted teeth. "But if you're going to do this, you're going to need some extra practice. Sparring room. Ten minutes." And with that, Ron strode out the door without another word. 

The remaining members of the team stood in a brief awkward silence as Robards eventually sighed. "Well, meeting adjourned." After he and Ash shuffled out of the room, Hermione turned her attention towards Harry, who was looking at her with apologetic eyes. 

"You know your best friend is mental, right?" Hermione fumed before turning and leaving the room quickly. 

Harry shook his head and whispered to himself, "Funny, he said the same thing about you this morning." 

* * *

Ten minutes later, Hermione found herself standing outside of an unfamiliar room with double doors. 

"Hello?" Hermione poked her head into the large, open room that was completely quiet. "Ron, are you here?" 

" _Impedimenta,_ " A deep voice called out and Hermione attempted to dodge a flash of light that sped towards her. She found herself tripping over her feet, falling flat on her bum. Shocked, Hermione gripped her wand tightly in her hands while stumbling back on her feet, eyes blazing, as she twisted her head back and forth to check her surroundings. 

It was then that she saw Ron stepping out from the shadows, wand in hand, stone-faced. She realized that _Ron_ had just flown a curse her way. 

" _What the hell?!?"_ Hermione spat out angrily. 

"No matter where you are, especially if you're in the field, you should _always_ have your guard up." 

"You could have at least _warned_ me…" Hermione snapped. 

Ron scoffed. "And you think you will always be warned ahead of time with danger lurking around every corner? Absolutely bloody not."

"I get it, you're just trying to scare me so that I won't want to go on the mission."

" _No,_ I'm trying to get you to stop being stupid and see reason. There is no place for you out there with us if you aren't going to take this training seriously."

Hermione tilted her head up haughtily but resigned to nodding her head. "Fine. What do you want to go over first?" 

"I think we should review many of the most common defensive and offensive spells. Let's start with a disarming spell." Ron gestured Hermione over towards the mats and turned so that he was facing her. They were standing about ten feet apart. "Expelliarmus." 

Hermione crossed her arms. "Yes, I know that one."

"Good. Then you should have no problem disarming me, then." 

Hermione stared at Ron with a determined expression on her face, raising her wand and with a quick flick she prepared to shout,

" _Expelliarmus!"_

Her voice came a moment too late, as she watched her own wand sail into Ron's hand as he caught it effortlessly. 

"Hey!" Hermione shouted in irritation. 

"You weren't prepared nor quick enough," Ron stated simply. "You have to remember, Hermione, you may come across death eaters in the field, who know how to use these spells. If they see you hesitate, just for a second, _or_ if they start to sense that you are about to cast a spell, they will go straight into defensive mode. You _have_ to be quicker." 

Hermione sighed deeply as she snatched her wand back from Ron and assumed her position back on the mat. 

"Let's go again then, _expelliarmus!"_ Hermione shouted, watching in satisfaction this time as she captured Ron's wand. 

"Better," He acknowledged. _Better? Better?!? It was perfect!_ Hermione thought bitterly in her mind. 

"Let's move on to an offensive spell." Ron steadied his wand as he quickly conjured up a cup and set it on the floor. He pointed his wand steadily at the cup and exclaimed, " _Reducto."_ Hermione watched as the cup shattered into pieces on the floor. 

Ron quickly swept up the mess with a flourish of his wand before shifting his attention towards Hermione. "You try." 

Hermione conjured up a goblet and again set it on the floor, mimicking Ron. She pointed her wand straight at the goblet and gave a strong shout, " _Reducto!"_

Hermione's expression faltered as she watched the goblet twitch but failed to break apart. She sighed and tried again, " _Reducto!"_ Nothing. 

"You need to move your wand in more of a circular motion," Ron advised. 

Gritting her teeth, Hermione tried for a third time, again failing. She blew out a frustrated breath. "I've done this spell before, I'm just a little rusty," Hermione complained. 

Ron moved forward to stand directly behind her. "Here," He grabbed a hold of her elbow to lift it higher before positioning her hand more squarely in front of the cup. Hermione shivered as she felt Ron's other hand move to her waist to steady her and the slight reaction to his touch did not go unnoticed by Ron. 

Clearing his throat, he took a step back. "Try it now." 

" _Reducto!"_ The spell held slightly more power this time but still didn't quite disintegrate the cup in the way intended, rather they both just watched it tip over. 

"One more time, you can do it," Ron encouraged and Hermione noted that his tone was much gentler this time. He appeared directly behind her again, holding her hand delicately as she waved her wand around. "Like this." He guided their hands together in a circular motion in front of the cup. Hermione could feel Ron's breath hot on her cheek. "And...now." 

Hermione uttered the enchantment one last time and they watched the cup finally break apart into small pieces onto the floor. 

Hermione initiated a cleaning spell, before turning around to face Ron. "Wow...uhm, thanks." He was still standing mere inches from her and she hesitantly lifted a hand up to touch his arm briefly before taking a step back. "So...what's next?" 

Ron paused for a moment, staring intensely into her eyes. "I think you're ready for a stunning spell," He eventually responded, as he withdrew his wand. 

"Now before you start, you should -"

"STUPEFY!" Hermione watched as Ron's body flew backwards and crashed into the wall. She heard him mutter "oomph" as his body fell to the mat. 

He got up quickly and Hermione grinned in satisfaction. _Serves him right_. 

Ron dusted himself off and moved closer to Hermione with pursed lips. "Okay, er, good." 

" _Good?_ I'm a little insulted. What was this you were saying earlier about needing to be prepared for anything? Catch an opponent off guard when he least expects it?" Hermione raised her eyebrows and smirked. 

"Yeah, yeah, glad you finally listened to me," Ron grumbled, but couldn't stop himself from chuckling with a hint of a smile on his face. "I think that's enough practice for one day." 

Hermione couldn't help but feel that Ron was a little bit embarrassed that he was quite literally _stunned_ by her. 

" _So,_ do you _approve_ of me going on the mission now?" Hermione crossed her arms. 

"I...think you'll be much safer with the refresher on the spells," Ron responded. Hermione was well aware that Ron didn't exactly answer her question. "You should still keep practicing at home."

"Alright," Hermione agreed. 

Ron nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So...see you tomorrow, yeah?" 

"Oh, yeah, sure." Hermione watched as Ron swiftly left the room and she didn't exactly know why she suddenly felt disappointed that he wasn't still there. 

* * *

_Jeanie,_

_I sure hope your Christmas was everything you could have ever hoped for. Mine was...interesting to say the least. It was a typical family holiday for me, with one exception. I'm not sure how I quite feel about this exception, but I won't bore you with the details._

_Now that it is almost the New Year, do you have any new resolutions? I do. I hope I'm not too forward with this admission, but when I first thought of making a New Year's resolution, I immediately thought about you. More specifically, I'd like to meet you. I find myself reading your letters and always wondering more about who you are, what you look like, how we would react when we saw each other. I already feel like I know who you are, which is both strange and exciting at the same time._

_So...what do you think, Jeanie? Would you want to meet me too? And, if you don't or think it's too soon, I do understand. Just...at least give me a chance then to work on changing your mind?_

_Thinking of you,_

_Billy_

* * *

Hermione paused and let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. _He wants to meet me._ She felt her heart pounding within her chest and bit her lip in anticipation. She was excited, yet incredibly nervous all at the same time. He mentioned in the letter that he wondered what she looked like. What if she wasn't what he envisioned? Hermione reached up to subconsciously mat down her frizzy hair. _What if I'm not enough?_

Hermione shook her head of her thoughts. After her recent confidence boost in the sparring room with Ron, she felt a sudden urge to be more spontaneous. _Don't think, Hermione. Just do._

_Dear Billy,_

_I'm curious to know more about this "exception" you mentioned, if you are willing to share. As for my own Christmas, I think the word "interesting" to describe yours is very fitting for my own experience as well. On the positive side of it all, I was able to meet some new people, who were absolutely lovely, and perhaps get to know more about someone that I wasn't expecting._

_As far as New Year's resolutions go, I suppose I could say that my wish would be to continue learning how to grow outside of my comfort zone. A year ago, I probably would've said no to your invitation to meet each other, simply out of fear for how you would react. Would you like me as a person? Would I be what you were expecting or would you be disappointed? I won't lie and say those questions still haven't crossed my mind. But, I don't feel afraid with you. And that is why my answer is yes. I would love to meet you, Billy._

_Perhaps, we can give each other a month? One month to discuss when and where we would meet. I promise I won't use the time to find an excuse not to. But, rather, to make sure we get this right. I'd hate to rush into anything without fleshing out the details. It just wouldn't be my nature not to, anyway._

_Looking forward to your next letter._

_Jeanie_


	8. Relaxed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.
> 
> A/N: Hey everyone! I wanted to thank each and everyone of you who have read and reviewed so far. I appreciate you all! If you are enjoying this story so far, please feel free to check out my other multi-chapter story titled "A Kiss in Time" (now complete), as well as my two stand-alone titles, "Noticed" and "October 31st". More coming very soon. 
> 
> P.S. This chapter makes me smile. Please enjoy!

**Lost in Translation**

**Chapter Eight**

_I've been trying to keep my distance_

_But in an instant, you break me down_

_I know better than to want you_

_But I succumb to you without a doubt_

_Now the water is rising and I'm too tired to swim_

_And my lungs just can't take it but I keep breathing you in_

_So…._

_Tell me lies, tell me painted truths_

_Anything at all to keep me close to you_

_Pull me under, the way you do_

_Tonight I want to drown in an ocean of you_

_Drown - Martin Garrix & Clinton Kane _

**Relaxed**

* * *

Despite feeling more confident leaving the sparring room yesterday, Hermione couldn't get the Ritter case out of her head. 

Upon returning home from Diagon Alley, she spent most of the evening and early morning peering over recent notes and files, searching for anything and everything that could explain why Ritter was in hiding. She knew that information was vitally important to the case and raiding the warehouse without it could potentially be incredibly dangerous for all involved. 

Hermione wiped the sleep from her eyes before dabbing on a small amount of foundation in an attempt to hide the bags underneath. Feeling satisfied with her appearance, she flooed directly to the Ministry only to run straight into Ron Weasley upon exiting the floo on the main floor. Hermione shifted her weight so that she had a better grasp on the papers she was holding in her hands. 

"Hey...what's going on, are you alright?" Ron expressed with concern. Hermione frowned at Ron's immediate ability to recognize something was off, even with her clear attempts to conceal her exhaustion. 

"Yeah, yeah...just a bit tired, is…" Hermione paused to stifle a yawn, "...all." 

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not particularly," Hermione laughed nervously. She gestured towards the documents in her hands. "I've been looking over these files again and again, looking for _something, anything_ to indicate what Ritter is planning. I mean...he's using a _muggle_ warehouse...but...why?" 

Ron sighed. "Here, let me take the files this weekend." He held out his hands and waited until Hermione reluctantly handed them over. "Maybe a fresh set of eyes will help. Also, you look like you could use a good night's sleep. You're no good to me or anyone else on the team if you are exhausted." 

Ron's voice was stern but Hermione could see by the way he was looking at her that he was truly concerned and even possibly... _cared_? 

"Do you ever take the night off? You know, just _relax_ , and not think about work?" Ron asked. 

"Er...no, not really. It's what I enjoy doing."

"I don't believe for a second that you actually _enjoy_ working 24/7," Ron scoffed. 

"Perhaps, but regardless, I do agree that I need more sleep."

"I'm glad that you've come to that realization." 

"Well...thanks" Hermione managed to get out, gesturing towards the files he now carried in his arms, giving him a tight smile. 

"Don't mention it," Ron shrugged. "Heading up to Level 2?" 

"Uhm...yeah." They started walking slowly next to each other towards the lifts. "So, how was your evening?" Hermione asked to make conversation. 

"It was alright," Ron responded nonchalantly, "Ended up out at Diagon Alley running a few errands but...nothing...special." He hid the fact that he had been making several trips there over recent weeks. 

"Oh, same! I was also there, perhaps a bit later in the evening though," Hermione stated. 

"Huh. Interesting." 

They rode the lift together in silence, both unaware that they were thinking of each other. 

_Billy._

_Jeanie._

* * *

"Anything new?" Robards inquired immediately once the team reconvened that afternoon to discuss the case. 

"I was able to find a copy of the original warehouse of the location in question. I've been studying the blueprints and it seems like there are many access doors, which is a positive. We should be able to maneuver throughout the building rather efficiently," Hermione offered. 

"Good. Great," Robards nodded as he jotted down some notes. 

"Sir," Hermione started again hesitantly, "I'm a little concerned about moving ahead with this raid too quickly. I just really feel like we need more information on Ritter's plans before we go barging in blind. I know I don't have much _experience_ ," She looked pointedly over at Ron who grimaced back, "...with a mission like this, but I just feel like we need to do _something_ to draw Ritter out ahead of time." 

Ron opened his mouth to respond, but Robards was faster. "Perhaps you're right, Miss Granger. I also think you were onto something where we feature _you_ to catch Ritter's attention…" He paused to think for a moment. 

Ron waited with bated breath for Robards' idea. 

"So, let's hold a benefit."

"Sir?" Ron questioned. 

"We will host a benefit in honor of all those on the registry, a moment of recognition for the vital role they play in our world."

" _T_ _hey?_ Excuse me, sir, but I don't think unspecified labels will do any good…"

"Pardon me, Miss Granger. I did not mean any offense. How would you suggest it be worded?" Ron bit his tongue to keep himself from retaliating. 

"Perhaps...a benefit in honor of all those who were once restrained but are now free..." Hermione stared off blankly and Ron watched her closely, puzzled by her drifting. 

"Lovely, absolutely lovely,” Robards nodded his head. 

"And our roles in the evening?" Hermione further inquired. She had snapped back to reality quickly. 

"Hermione, you will attend the benefit as a guest of honor, of course. We can feature you as an advocate for the community of muggle borns. And Ron you will attend…"

_Wait for it._

"...well, I suppose as her date." 

"There it is," Ron deadpanned. 

"Oh grow up, Ronald," Hermione tutted. 

Robards sighed. "I don't suppose it'd be too much for you to both act professionally about this, hm?" 

"No, sir."

"Not at all, sir."

"Fine. You're dismissed. We'll flesh out the details in the coming week. Happy New Year!"

Ron and Hermione nodded before exiting the room quickly without another glance at each other. 

Harry remained seated in his chair.

"Mr. Potter? Am I crazy, for thinking that this plan may actually work?"

Harry wasn't quite sure how to answer that question. "I'm sure they will try….their best to manage professionally, sir, despite any differences." 

Robards clapped him on the back. "I'll trust that you can speak with Weasley, then? Make sure he stays on track?"

"Always, sir." With a sudden idea popping into his head, he raced out the door in hopes of catching up to Hermione. He watched her open the doors to exit the Auror offices and he quickly called out, "Hermione! Wait up!" 

Harry jogged over to stand in front of Hermione's confused face. "Oh Harry, did you need something?"

"Yes, actually, I wanted to invite you out to the Leaky Cauldron tonight. A few friends from school will be meeting us there, Ron and Ginny too. I thought it would be a great time to introduce you to some of the people you heard us talking about at Christmas. If...you didn’t already have plans, I know it’s New Year’s Eve." 

"Oh, uhm…New Year’s Eve..." Hermione was caught off guard by the question, but as she looked into Harry's hopeful face, she ended up caving. _Besides,_ she admitted to herself bitterly, _It’s not like you had any other plans._ "Yeah, yeah sure, that sounds quite lovely. Thank you, Harry!"

"Brilliant! See you at seven, then," Harry beamed before turning on his heel. 

Hermione bit her lip in contemplation. _Yeah, brilliant…_

* * *

_Dear Jeanie,_

_Well, I suppose I may have hyped up this “exception”. Let’s just say, in a way it was refreshing to be around someone who didn't already know everything about me. Just like how I feel when I write to you. But in other ways it was quite intimidating, because I was admittedly a little afraid to completely open up and be myself around this new friend. I’m glad that your holiday was, despite being unexpected, rather lovely._

_I am grinning from ear to ear after reading your letter. Please understand that, although I have thought about you in my mind, and have attempted to create a picture in my head, I’ve found it next to impossible to do so. Besides, I don’t want to, because I know any version of you that I create in my head will pale in comparison to the real you. I don’t want you to be afraid to open up to me or to show me who you really are. In fact, I feel that it is I who should worry about revealing myself to you. I haven’t always been the most secure with my appearance, but that is an issue I know I need to get over, as I would simply be a hypocrite if I was ignoring my own advice given to you._

_Although I am rather eager to meet you in person, I do understand the need to take it slow. I really do enjoy corresponding with you through these letters and I’ve found it to be the best part of my days. So...here is my extended New Year’s Resolution. I hope to not only meet you, but I commit to being all in, in_ **_all_ ** _aspects of my life. It’s time for me to step out from behind the shadows and allow myself to be free and truly happy. So, what do you say, Jeanie? Are you ready to step out with me?_

_Happy New Year! Cheers to what is to come._

_Billy_

Ron took a deep breath, reviewed his latest letter, and tucked the book underneath his arm as he walked over to Mr. Bennison, who was preparing to lock up the shop for the night. “Thank you for letting me stay while you closed. Had to think about this one a bit, “ Ron smiled as he handed the journal over to the shopkeeper. 

Mr. Bennison peered over his glasses to look at Ron thoughtfully.

Ron raised his eyebrows. “I’m not crazy, am I? For continuing this secret letter exchange?”

“On the contrary, sir, I was just thinking about how lovely it is that I get to witness this exchange. You both sure leave this shop very happy, indeed. I hope to continue seeing you into the New Year?” Bennison asked. 

“Absolutely. Happy New Year!” Ron grinned before turning on his heel out the door. 

* * *

Ron entered the Leaky Cauldron and was stunned as he immediately spotted Hermione, sitting in the middle of a crowded booth, surrounded by all of his closest friends. All thoughts of Jeanie in his head drifted away suddenly, his pleasant thoughts rapidly switching to annoyance. 

Ron walked over slowly and carefully, listening in to the conversation being had. "....yes, well I'm quite thrilled with my current position at the ministry. It's been an interesting experience so far," Hermione was carrying on about her place of work with Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. 

"Oi! Weasley's here!" Seamus spotted him and suddenly heads were turning his way. Yet, he kept his eyes solely on Hermione. 

"Uh...hey." 

"Hi, Ronald," Hermione greeted with a faint smile. 

"Want a drink mate?" Harry interrupted, gesturing towards the bar. 

"Always," Ron uttered as he followed his best friend. Once they were safely out of earshot, Ron slapped Harry upside the head. 

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Harry shouted in irritation. 

"What is Granger doing here?" Ron scowled, watching Harry's guilty face closely, " _You_ invited her!" He snarled in accusation. 

" _Yes, I invited her_ ," Harry sighed in exasperation. "It would probably be a good idea for you two to squash whatever...differences...you two may have before we get any deeper into this mission." 

"Tell that to _her_ ," Ron disputed. 

"Mate," Harry was growing frustrated, "Look, I'm not saying that you have to agree on everything. Just...chill on the squabbling for a bit, alright? If you give her a chance, you might actually enjoy her company…"

Ron snorted. "Fat chance of that."

Harry gave him a warning look, "...'sides, everyone could use more friends, right?" 

Ron took the pint that Harry held out for him and followed him begrudgingly back to the booth, taking a seat next to Seamus. 

"Hermione! What a gorgeous scarf! Where did you get it?" Hannah inquired. 

Ron gulped as his gaze shifted to the maroon knitted scarf around Hermione's neck. 

"Uhm…" Hermione peered timidly over at Ron. "Ron's mum actually made it for me. They were kind enough to allow me to spend Christmas with them."

Seamus leaned over and whispered in Ron's ear, already smelling of whiskey, "That's some girlfriend shite, you know."

"Shut up, Seamus" Ron grumbled back. When his gaze returned to Hermione, he saw that she was watching the exchange with a sullen look on her face. 

_Did she hear that?_ Ron's palms started to feel sweaty so he gripped his mug tighter. 

_This might be a long night…._

* * *

About an hour later, conversation was dwindling and people started dispersing towards other areas around the pub. Everyone seemed to be enthralled with their new friend, Miss Hermione Granger, and Ron still had yet to say a single word directly towards her. 

She had moved on from the table, now consumed in a competitive game of darts with a few of the guys from the ministry, including none other than Cormac McLaggen, a fellow Hogwarts student that Ron couldn't stand the sight of. And McLaggen particularly seemed to be enjoying Hermione's company, as he caught him checking Hermione out more than once. The grip on Ron's pint glass got so tight his knuckles were almost white. 

"She's quite the charmer isn't she? Where has the ministry been hiding her?" Seamus shoved Ron on the shoulder with a chuckle. 

"She just transferred from Care of Magical Creatures," Ron responded dully, taking a quick swig from his pint, as his eyes watched Hermione throw her head back in laughter from something McLaggen muttered in her ear. 

"I don't recognize her from Hogwarts."

"She didn't attend...she studied independently under McGonagall and went to a muggle school."

"Blimey. Well, someone should probably that fella she's taken," Seamus observed, giving Ron a smirk.

"Do you get off on being a prat, mate?"

"What? Am I wrong? Why else would you be so intently watching her when you think no one is noticing?" Seamus raised his eyebrows and Ron knew he had no solid retort to his comment. 

Ron stood abruptly, making his way towards the bar. "I need another drink."

He skulked around to find a seat and gestured towards the bartender for another round, deciding to switch from beer to whiskey, in desperate need of something stronger. 

Ron took an appreciative sip of his drink and was lost in thought when a heavy pint slammed down on the bar in front of him. He looked over startled to find Hermione staring at him. 

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

Ron scoffed. "Where'd you learn that phrase? Magical finishing school?" 

"Don't be an ass."

"Watch it."

"Fine. Two shots, please. Strongest liquor you've got." Hermione called out to the bartender and Ron stared at her blankly.

"You've got to be fucking joking," he commented incredulously. 

"Do I look like I'm normally one to _joke_ around?" Hermione held his gaze, daring him to provide a rebuttal. 

"I can't say I expected this from Hermione Granger." Ron held up his shot glass and looked her directly in the eye. 

"Well then, you must not know me very well." Hermione met his gaze just as intensely. They clinked their glasses together before downing their shots in one swift gulp. 

Hermione coughed as the alcohol burned down her throat. "Cheers," She murmured weakly. Ron chuckled. 

They both let their gazes travel over to their group of friends, chatting away over a game of darts. Ron spotted Cormac again, who happened to be looking straight at the pair with a seductive grin. The sight of him made Ron's blood boil. 

"You know, McLaggen's been eyeing you all night," Ron grunted, shifting his head back towards the bar. 

"Who?" Hermione asked in confusion. Ron gestured his thumb backwards towards the group and Hermione's eyebrows raised. 

"Ohhh that's who that is." Ron felt oddly at ease that she didn't seem to recognize him. 

"He's a pompous git, you know. I'd steer clear."

"I'm sure I can say the same thing about you to other women," Hermione retorted without hesitation. 

"Har har." She watched as he attempted to hide the grin that was plastered to his face behind his pint glass. Hermione felt thrilled that she could joke around with Ron like this and know that he wouldn't take it to heart. 

She decided to impulsively order another round, causing Ron’s eyes to widen in astonishment. 

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron raised an eyebrow in a gesture that stirred something inside of her. She allowed the thought to cross her mind that he looked rather rugged and handsome in that moment. They both downed their shot glasses. 

"You know, I was told by a friend recently that I need to loosen up, have some _fun"_ Hermione referenced their earlier conversation. "So why are you so surprised that I am trying to do just that?"

"Why do you even _care_ what I think anyway?"

"I don't, really," Hermione stated. 

"Well, fine."

"Fine."

Hermione drummed her fingers on the counter top for a moment, before asking, "So, another round?"

\-- 

And that was where they found themselves, an hour later, still seated next to each other at the bar. Sipping away carelessly on their libations. 

Hermione let out a hearty laughter. "No way, _no way,_ you're telling me that there is actually a giant chess board hidden within Hogwarts with life size pieces that actually... _move?!?"_ She dissolved into a fit of giggles as Ron rolled his eyes at her. 

"That was nothing compared to the three-headed dog named Fluffy," Ron offered. 

" _Fluffy,"_ Hermione roared, burying her face in her hands as her body shook with laughter. She was tearing up from laughing so hard. 

"It really shouldn't be this funny, but looking back on it.." Ron chuckled along with her. 

"Okay, I've got to hear more about this love potion that caused you to end up _actually_ poisoned?" 

Ron groaned. "Romilda Vane...a pity she wasn't actually into me, but rather I ate the tainted chocolates meant for Harry." 

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "And then you ended up poisoned from a celebratory bottle of mead _after_ receiving the antidote for the love potion?”

"Further proof that love isn't all it's cracked up to be," Ron laughed. 

“Why am I not surprised that _you_ were almost killed by a girl?” Hermione managed to get out between her snickers. 

"Oi!"

They erupted into another bout of laughter. 

They were close now, both able to smell the scent of alcohol on the others' breath, their elbows touching on the table, knees bumping together every so often. To anyone else, they likely looked rather caught up in an intimate conversation. 

“ _Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…”_ Both Ron and Hermione broke out of their trance as people started shouting along to the countdown for the new year. 

“Wow, midnight already?” Ron glanced down at the watch on his wrist. 

“ _Five…”_

Hermione looked over at Ron, her lips parting.

_“Four…”_

Ron looked over at Hermione, his gaze attempting to remain steady on her eyes, despite fighting the urge to travel down to her lips. 

_“Three…”_

“Any last thoughts?” Hermione whispered.

_“Two…one…”_

Ron held his breath as cheers erupted around him, but he didn’t dare move away from Hermione.

“ _HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!”_

They grinned slowly at each other, their fingers twitching simultaneously as their knuckles brushed together lightly on the table. 

“Happy New Year, Ron.”

Happy New Year, Hermione.”

* * *

_Another_ hour later, they were still sitting close, after having shared many stories from their childhood and consuming more and more drinks. 

Ron couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed during a conversation with another person. And the thought was surprisingly sobering. At that moment, Hermione's body flew sideways, preparing to fall from the bar stool, just before Ron's arms lunged out to catch her. 

"Whoa, steady there," He murmured in her ear, grunting from the pressure of lifting her back up. The encounter caused quite a few people around them to stare curiously. 

As much as he was enjoying their conversation, he figured she had already had one too many and it probably wouldn't be a smart idea to continue. 

Clearing his throat, he stood up quickly. "Come on, you slosh" Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist to keep her from falling. 

"I'm taking her home, she's had more than enough," Ron muttered to Harry. As he looked around the room at the familiar faces of those who remained, Ron was hit with the sudden realization that no one had come up to interrupt them while he spent hours talking to Hermione. 

"Behave…" Harry warned, to which Ron gave him a gentle shove on his shoulder. 

"Relax, Harry, I'm just making sure she gets home safe." Harry seemed content with his answer, so Ron waved over to the rest of his friends before guiding Hermione out the door. 

After several minutes of trying to get Hermione to remember her home address, they were finally off and were now standing at her front door, unable to floo directly into her place in their intoxicated state. Ron fumbled with the key Hermione had handed to him to unlock the door. "Buggering fuck...why do muggles always have to overcomplicate every fucking thing?" 

"You just said _fuck_...more than once," Hermione giggled hysterically in his arms. 

"Yeah," Ron rolled his eyes, "And you don't say it enough!"

The lock finally clicked and they stumbled through the door, Ron barely able to hold onto Hermione to keep her from falling on the floor. 

"Come on," Ron groaned, shifting his weight so that she was leaning tightly against his side. "Let's get ya over to the sofa." 

"Oh...laying down...yes, that sounds quite lovely," Hermione sighed out as Ron deposited her gently onto the couch cushions. She wasted no time before pressing her face into one of the pillows and elongated her body sloppily across the length of the furniture. 

"Wow, your place is very...clean," Ron observed as he glanced around the room. He noticed many of the walls were still white and rather bare, only a few photographs were displayed of her and her parents. 

"Yeah, I assume yours is not." Hermione wrinkled her nose while keeping her eyes closed. 

Ron snorted out a laugh. "You assume correctly." 

"Mmm..." Hermione muttered and Ron knew she was already falling asleep. 

"Hey," He called out while taking a step forward. Hermione's eyes shot open again. "Anything I can get you before I leave? You probably should drink some water." 

"No, no, I drank way too much already tonight. No more." 

Ron let out an exasperated sigh. " _Yeah_ , you did. Which is why you should drink some _water_ now." He moved his way towards the kitchen and rummaged about the cupboards until he located an empty glass and turned the faucet on to fill it up. When he returned to the sofa, he saw that Hermione had closed her eyes again and was breathing deeply. 

He gently nudged her awake again. "Here," He helped wrap her fingers around the full glass, "Drink this. All of it. You'll thank me in the morning." 

"No, thanks," Hermione protested, attempting to shove the glass back towards Ron. 

"It's not up for negotiation," He responded sternly, pushing the water towards her again. "You don't wanna wake up with a nasty migraine." 

"Ugh, fine," Hermione moaned, angling her head upwards slightly so that she could down the glass in her hand. He watched, satisfied, as she finished the contents rather quickly. She plopped her head back down on her pillow immediately. 

Ron turned to go, when he felt Hermione's hand wrap around his wrist. "Ron?"

"Hm?" He turned back towards her, still seated on the edge of the sofa next to her. 

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, her eyes meeting his as her vision cleared and mind was starting to sober up. "For taking care of me." 

"Don't mention it," Ron dismissed as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Now, go to sleep." 

"Ay ay, sir.." Hermione muttered before closing her eyes once more. Ron waited until he heard soft snores coming from her nose. Smiling to himself, he gently tucked a loose curl behind her ear that had fallen in front of her face. 

He decided that he rather liked a relaxed Hermione.


	9. Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.
> 
> A/N: Hello all! Friendly reminder of the rating for this story...this chapter is a doozy. Enjoy and Happy New Year to all!

**Lost in Translation**

**Chapter Nine**

_Falling apart_

_When you're so far_

_You're the only thing that I can't lose_

_I can't lose_

_You filled in the cracks, didn't know I had_

_Melting my heart from the broken glass_

_Now in every part of me, it's you_

_And I don't want nobody else_

_Closer than you are_

_Closer than you_

_I can't let in someone else_

_Closer than you are_

_Closer than you_

_Closer Than You - William Black & AMIDY _

**Complicated**

* * *

_Dear Billy,_

_All in. What an amazing yet terrifying idea. I completely understand the feeling when you say that you have been afraid to open up and be yourself. I have found that I’ve actually spent the majority of my life scared of what other people think of me and feeling like I only fit in certain expected boxes. I’m too serious. I think too much. I’m not pretty enough. But, I’ve realized over time, and partly I have these letters from you to thank for this, that I can’t dwell on those negative thoughts._

_I finally was able to take some time this weekend and indulge in some of my favorite hobbies. Would you believe that I love to read books? (definitely sarcasm, which I know doesn’t always translate well over written communication). I also recently started to learn how to knit. I know it’s not the most exciting of hobbies, and I don’t think I’m very good at it, but I’m trying. I’m trying something new and for that I feel like I am already progressing towards a new me. This year, I will continue to grow outside of my comfort zone._

_What did you do over the weekend? I want to know more about your life and how you spend your time. I’m currently imagining how we could be spending that time together - soon, hopefully soon._

_Until next time,_

_Jeanie_

Ron scanned over Jeanie’s latest letter and was cognizant of the large lump that was lodged in his throat. He was sitting at his typical corner table in the near empty bookshop and was tapping his quill aggressively against the table, consumed in his thoughts.

“Everything all right?” Mr. Bennison was regarding Ron with concern etched across his face. 

Ron sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I’m not sure, honestly. I feel so connected to her when I’m reading these letters...but, is that all it is? A fantasy that I’m hoping will come true? Cause that’s not real life is it?”

“If I may ask, what is it exactly that you define as real life?” 

“Real life is...complicated. And confusing. And these letters with Jeanie are just...the opposite of that. Is it too perfect? I mean, could this really go anywhere once we finally meet?”

Mr. Bennison contemplated his confession for a minute. “I understand your hesitancy. But, perhaps there is another question you could ask yourself. What is happening in real life that is making you think that these letters are too good to be true?”

_Hermione._ Ron had an answer and he was well aware that he was starting to feel confused over what it was exactly that he... _felt_ for her. Half the time he was completely enraged by something she was doing or saying. The other half of the time, as he was starting to get to know her, the walls she built up around herself were caving in. He would be lying if he didn’t admit that he enjoyed spending time with that side of her. 

“My advice?” Bennison continued, “Start writing. Maybe it will help you sort out all of these feelings you have,” He offered a gentle pat on Ron’s shoulder before letting him have his privacy.

Ron exhaled deeply and took Mr. Bennison’s advice as he began to write whatever came to him first. 

_Dear Jeanie,_

_I can’t say that I share your love for books or that I know the first thing about knitting, but I can tell you that I definitely enjoy learning more about what_ **_you_ ** _enjoy. I can imagine us sitting contently in the same room together, you reading a book and me writing or even eating a sandwich (I do love to eat). Just being together....I bet it would be lovely._

_I wish I could say that my weekend was great. In some ways it was. But in other ways, it just left me confused. I’m a little stressed out by some things happening at work and it has left me thinking that I may not know what my next move in life might be after all. I swear I’m not all talk when I say that I want to continue evolve into a better version of myself, but I’m finding it hard to find the motivation. Do you have any advice?_

_Enjoy the new you, as long as you are still the same person at your core. I really like that person._

_Billy_

* * *

"Morning, mate!" Ron strolled cheerfully into the Auror offices on Monday morning and was confronted by a rather skeptical Harry. 

"You're...happy."

"It is a common emotion Harry, perhaps you should try it sometime," Ron shot back sarcastically. 

Harry barked out a laugh. "This couldn't have anything to do with a woman who may work on this very same floor, could it?" 

Ron sent a glare Harry's way. "Oh, don't start. You wanted us to be friendly and now we are…" _Were they friendly?_ "...not displeased to be in each other's company."

Harry definitely noticed the hesitation. "Ron, it's okay to admit that you may, you know…" Harry seemed to fumble with his words, causing Ron to give him a funny look, "...like her."

"Like her? _Like_ Hermione? As in _like her_ like her?" 

Harry sighed in exasperation. "Yes Ron, we're not bloody teenagers anymore, but yes like her...as more than a friend." 

"Blasphemy." Ron attempted to busy himself with the files in front of him on his desk, but Harry only scooted his chair closer. 

"You're not doing yourself or her any favors by ignoring this, you know," Harry hummed. 

" _Fine,"_ Ron slammed the papers he was holding back on the desk, "I'm attracted to her. Is that what you want me to say, Harry? Doesn't mean I should do anything about it. Besides…" Ron hesitated. He wasn't sure he was quite ready to admit to Harry that he was carrying on a secret pen pal relationship with another woman who he was also having…potential feelings for. "It just-it just wouldn't work, okay?"

"Why not?" Harry urged on. 

"Uhm, I'm pretty sure you've been a witness during several interactions between us where all we can do is argue. Do you really think anyone can build a relationship off of that?" 

"Look mate, it seemed to me Friday night that you guys were starting to move past your shite. Yeah, you have your differences, but so do any couple. Doesn't mean you shouldn't just see where it can go," Harry advised. 

Ron faced a clear internal battle. _Jeanie. Hermione._ His situation was much more complicated than Harry knew, but if he pursued things any further with Hermione, he could risk hurting Jeanie. Likewise, if he pursued things further with Jeanie, he could end up screwing things up royally with Hermione both personally and professionally. That is, if she was even feeling an ounce of the attraction that he felt towards her. 

"Oh, hey Hermione!" Harry called out brightly from behind him, causing Ron to sputter and accidentally topple over and out of his chair onto the floor. 

Ron groaned, looking behind him only to realize that Hermione was nowhere to be found and Harry was laughing hysterically from his seat. He was, however, rather successful at garnering the attention of the rest of the auror team who were howling in amusement. 

"You'll pay for that one, Potter," Ron seethed, getting up quickly and slapping him upside the head. 

* * *

Hermione had made good on her promise to Ron and managed to spend _most_ of her weekend work-free and consumed by some much needed relaxation. Granted, she spent the better first half of it nursing a nasty hangover, but she felt rather refreshed come Monday. 

Although, her relaxation bubble quickly burst upon returning to the office and instantly feeling overwhelmed by the massive amounts of paperwork that she needed to catch up on from her recent trials, as well as preparing for the benefit scheduled for the upcoming weekend. 

She was attempting to review notes from a case when a knock at her door startled her. She looked up to find Ron standing there, smiling tentatively at her. 

"Don't…" Hermione warned, rubbing her forehead in irritation. 

"I wasn't going to say anything," Ron held his hands up defensively. 

"Yes, you were," she grumbled back. 

"So...how are you feeling?"

"I _knew_ you were going to say something!" Hermione snapped. 

"Bloody hell, I just asked if you were okay, sorry to be such a bother," Ron rolled his eyes, but remained perched against the office door with his arms crossed, making no move to leave. 

"Fine, what else did you want?" She mumbled without looking up, adding her signature to several reports rapidly. 

Ron held up a black tie, "Does this match the...er...dress you are planning to wear this Saturday night?" 

Hermione looked up then, interested in the unexpected change in conversation topics. She raised her eyebrows. "Ron, it's black. It goes with everything. Besides, my dress will also be black." She returned her gaze to her paperwork as Ron exhaled loudly. 

Hermione looked up again in annoyance. "Something else I can help you with, Mr. Weasley?" 

"I see you've got a mound of paperwork there," he observed as he gestured towards the files on her desk.

"And...your point?" She was clearly growing rather impatient. 

"Does that mean you actually..." He paused to omit a fake gasp, "... _relaxed_ over the weekend?" 

Hermione fought back a smile. "Get out of here, you mad man."

"I knew it," Ron smiled cheekily before disappearing out the door. 

Hermione was left smiling at the spot where he just retreated from, feeling somewhat lighter than she did just a few minutes ago. 

* * *

The week passed by quickly and Ron and Hermione barely had time to go over the plan for Saturday evening before the day rolled around. 

Ron stood in front of the bathroom mirror in his flat, studying his appearance one last time before heading to the gala. He was dressed in black trousers, a white buttoned-down shirt, a black jacket, and a black tie. It was considerably the fanciest dress robes that Ron owned and he patted down his hair once more before feeling satisfied. Checking to make sure he had his wand, Ron pictured the event hall and apparated on the spot. 

He found himself just outside the building, watching as many witches and wizards made their way through the front entrance. He followed along, taking in the grand ballroom with awe. He padded down the main staircase, eyes searching for any recognizable faces in the crowd. 

He spotted Robards, already chatting with Harry and Ginny. Robards saw him and waved him over as Ron squeezed through the crowds of people. "Excellent turn out, eh?" Ron commented. 

"Precisely," Robards nodded in approval. "We've got quite a few prospects to chat with tonight, including Miss Williams, as well as Robert Hastings, a former auror in the department who also previously worked with Mr. Ritter. Harry and I will take the reigns with him. I want you and Hermione to focus all of your efforts on mingling with as many of our guests on that registry list tonight as possible. Bring up Miss Williams' name in every conversation if you have to. Champagne will be passed around all night, so we'll hopefully get people talking." 

"Sorted. Have you seen Hermione yet, by the way?" Ron asked. 

Harry shook his head. "We've just arrived ourselves, but no, I don't think she's here yet."

"Actually…" Ginny interrupted, pointing behind Ron's head. 

He turned to follow her gaze and immediately found Hermione standing at the top of the staircase. She dawned a long, floor-length black dress, that included thin straps around her shoulders and a neckline that cut deep into a v-shape, exposing her bare skin. 

Ron was already gravitating towards her wordlessly, leaving behind an amused Harry and Ginny. 

_Bloody Hell._

An unfamiliar emotion swept through him and the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He _desired_ her. He desired Hermione Granger. In fact, as he watched Hermione glide down the staircase, he wanted nothing more than to grab her and push her up against the closest wall to have his way with her. And not in the most polite way. Ron shifted uncomfortably in his position at the bottom of the stairs, clasping his hands together in front of his pants to subtly hide the tint of his now throbbing erection. _For fuck's sake._

Ron's heart thumped loudly in his chest as Hermione closed the space between them, now standing directly in front of him on the bottom step of the staircase, looking at him expectantly. 

"Uh..uhm...wow," Ron stammered, holding her gaze steady as he blushed profusely. "You look positively stunning." 

Hermione's smile radiated her face then. "You clean up well yourself, Ronald." 

"Shall we?" He murmured holding out his elbow for her to take. 

They meandered their way through the crowd to find Harry and Ginny again. Ron leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I'm still not quite sure why we have to appear to be a couple tonight. The whole bloody ministry must be here." 

"Oh hush," Hermione retorted quickly as they stood in front of their friends. 

"Hermione! You look absolutely lovely!" Ginny complimented, as she leaned over to give her a swift hug. 

"Oh thank you, as do you!" Hermione responded with a smile. 

"Champagne?" Ron grabbed two glasses from the set offered and handed one over to Hermione before she could even respond. "Cheers!" 

"Ron," Hermione scolded, as she watched him take a large swig from his glass. "We can't get drunk tonight, we've got to stay on the plan and start mingling." 

"Oi! You're one to talk. Who was it I had to carry out of the pub the other night?" Ron shot back. 

Hermione's face grew red, resolving to taking a small sip of her champagne as Harry and Ginny held back their laughter. 

"You two…" Harry shook his head, clearly entertained by the scene in front of him. 

"Come on," Hermione grasped Ron by the elbow and started guiding him away, "We'll catch up with you two later!" She called back towards Harry and Ginny. 

Ron and Hermione made their rounds, talking to as many muggle borns as they could and exhaustion started to set in as they kept asking the same questions with the same responses. Do you know any of the aurors responsible for creating the registry? No. Have you ever met Belinda Williams, another guest of honor? No. 

To make matters worse, Belinda was nowhere to be seen and both were starting to feel nervous that she wasn't going to show. Almost ready to give up, Hermione felt hairs prickling up on the back of her neck as she was suddenly consumed with the feeling that someone was watching her. She casually raked her eyes through the crowd before settling on a man standing in the corner. He was wearing a dark hat and staring straight at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Hermione kept her eyes moving, not willing to pause on his face long enough so as not to give away that she noticed him. 

Cautiously, Hermione reached out to grab Ron's robes and pulled him in for a tight hug that would be viewed by anyone else as a display of affection. 

"What are you doing?" Ron inhaled, yet allowed his arms to wrap around her waist. 

"There's a man...over in the corner near the champagne tower. He's watching us," Hermione whispered as she felt Ron's body stiffen, yet he maintained his firm grip on her waist. 

He altered their position so that he could get a better view of the corner she described and surreptitiously zeroed in on the man in question. She was right, there was someone staring at them and he felt uneasy with the fact that he didn’t recognize him. 

“You think he works for Ritter?” Hermione asked. 

“I don’t know, but we are about to find out. Come on.” Ron grabbed Hermione’s hand and led her over to the champagne and reached for another glass as a disguise. They sipped lightly on their glasses of champagne while their eyes followed the man who was now roaming around the room, as if he were looking for someone. They both froze as he stopped in front of a young woman with long, dark hair. It was in that moment that they realized he had begun chatting with none other than Belinda Williams. 

Before either could move, someone tapped on a microphone and their attention was diverted to the center stage, where Kingsley now stood. “Good evening all, and welcome to this evening’s gala!” Cheers erupted from the crowd and Ron and Hermione found it harder to keep track of Belinda and the mysterious man. 

“To welcome you all to this wonderful event, may I please present Miss Hermione Granger, a guest of honor this evening, up to the stage!” 

Hermione’s head snapped towards Kingsley as she heard her name being called. Her heart was racing, seemingly having forgotten that she was expected to speak tonight. 

“Go,” Ron gently shoved her forward, taking the glass from her hands. “I’ll keep a lookout.”

Hermione approached the front stage cautiously and was handed the microphone after Kingsley gave her a reassuring smile.

“Hello, everyone!” Hermione called out shakily, feeling nervous jitters with all of the attention squarely on her. “Welcome to tonight’s evening honoring all witches and wizards alike. There are so many of us in this room tonight, myself included, who have been silenced and made to feel like they do not belong in the magical world. We are proud to hold this gala tonight to prove that ends now." Applause rang out and Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "I wanted to personally thank Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mr. Gawain Robards, and the rest of the auror team for their valiant efforts to bring awareness to the witches and wizards who were born to muggle parents. Without your support, we would not be here tonight. Please join me by lifting your glasses in honor of _all_ of those in attendance. Tonight, we are not separated by blood status. We are joined together as one. To the wizarding community as it stands stronger than ever!" 

Thunderous clapping rang out throughout the ballroom and Hermione was fulfilled. This was a rather defining moment for her. She had never been one for the spotlight, but to her it was more than having the attention on her. It was about being recognized for being a part of something great. 

Hermione found Ron's eyes in the crowd and was surprised to find he was already looking back at her. His mouth was slightly agape and his eyes dazzled with an emotion that looked like...pride. 

Her cheeks felt decidedly warm to the touch as she weaved her way through the throng of people, stopping every so often to be given regards from various attendees. 

Finally, she had made her way to Ron again, who beamed back at her. "That was an absolutely brilliant speech, Hermione. Truly." 

"Thank you," Hermione bowed her head. "See anything new?"

Ron sighed. "No, I lost track of Belinda in the crowd." 

Music started playing and several couples joined hands and began to slowly sway around them. 

"We'll keep an eye out…" Ron reassured, as he noted the worry in Hermione's eyes. "In the meantime...may I have this dance?"

Hermione gazed down at Ron's outstretched hand and took it gently. "I think I will allow it," she teased and he pulled her close. 

The music was slow and melodious, much like Hermione's heart as it thundered within her chest due to the close proximity to Ron Weasley. One of his arms came to wrap around her waist, the other one clasped within hers. Their cheeks were pressed lightly together, as to avoid any and all eye contact. _Merlin. What is happening?_ She was feeling so many emotions.

On the contrary, Ron had already come to terms with his feelings. As he held Hermione in his arms, he was certain what he felt for her had already moved beyond friendly terms. Yet, the question still presented on the forefront of her mind was, _What about Jeanie?_ It was quite unsettling for him to be so confused about two different aspects of his life. Jeanie was...amazing. Perfect in every way. She understood him and she obviously cared to know more about him as a person. 

But it was Hermione who was right here in front of him. She was real and the way he felt was real, this he knew for sure. And in that moment, he wasn't sure if anything else mattered. 

"Hermione…" Ron breathed out. "I…"

"There she is!" Hermione interrupted. She grabbed a hold of Ron's hand and let him off the dance floor towards a nearby corridor. It was there that Ron realized that Hermione had spotted Belinda, still chatting away with the unfamiliar man from earlier. This was their opportunity. 

"Miss Williams!" Ron called out as they approached. The man and woman swiveled their heads towards the pair, looking slightly annoyed by the interruption. 

The annoyance on Belinda's face disappeared quickly as she replaced it with a forced smile. "Well, hello again, lovely to see you. Miss Granger, may I just say that your speech was nothing short of amazing. Thank you for your representation tonight."

"I appreciate the kind words, Miss Williams," Hermione responded politely. 

"May I introduce Mr. Robert Hastings. He actually formerly worked in your department, Mr. Weasley," she gestured towards the man next to her. _Robert Hastings._ Ron connected the dots, now realizing who exactly this man was. 

"Oh yes, nice to meet you," Ron responded pleasantly. 

"Likewise," Robert muttered simply. "I wish I could stay in chat, but I need to be finding my brother, who is around here somewhere. Miss Williams, always a pleasure." Robert made his escape and Ron wasn't going to let the opportunity pass up to speak to Belinda alone, noticing that she was already moving slightly. 

"Miss Williams, if we may have a word…"

She stopped and eyed them curiously. "So, you two are together?" She asked abruptly.

Hermione and Ron looked down at their still joined hands. "Uh - yes. Yes, we are." Hermione bit her lip following her sham of a statement. 

"That's lovely."

"Are you aware that Mr. Hastings worked with Declan Ritter during his time in the auror department?" Hermione's eyes grew wide at Ron's impulsive question. 

Belinda frowned instantly. "Yes, I am, but as I told you before, I haven't a clue where Ritter is now." Hermione didn't have to look at Ron to know he was thinking the same thing. _She had said previously that she didn't even recognize Ritter's name. We never asked her where he was._

Ron nodded his head. "But - you did know? When was the last time you saw him?" 

"I-I suppose right around the time of the war. It's all a bit hazy, I'm afraid. I'm sorry, but I can't help you any further." Belinda was still remaining rather tight-lipped. 

"Okay," Ron dropped Hermione's hand abruptly. "Excuse me for a moment, I need to have a word with someone I see, who looks like they might be leaving." Without another word, he was gone, leaving Belinda and Hermione alone. 

Hermione turned to smile at Belinda, "We really do appreciate your cooperation and assistance with…" 

"You know, you're not fooling anybody…" Belinda's tone was cold and Hermione was taken off guard by the sudden change in demeanor. 

"How so?" Hermione kept her voice calm and neutral. 

"He knows you're after him. And I know this little charade is just a front. You think you're far superior to anyone else of our kind. Now let me tell you something, Hermione Granger…" Belinda walked closer and Hermione instinctively took a solid step back. "We'll be waiting for you. Be careful about where you step if you don't want to explode." 

And with that, Belinda spun around and disappeared into the crowd of people. 

Hermione's face paled as she processed the implication of Belinda's words. Her vision was cloudy and she took a deep breath as she waited for her vision to clear. Once it did, her eyes found Ron chatting with Harry from across the ballroom. He was already staring at her with deep concern etched across his face. He wasted no time then before pushing his way through the crowd until he was standing directly before her. 

"What is it? What did she say?" He urged. 

"Well she all but admitted to working with Ritter. I'll have to say I've never been threatened by anyone who was seemingly so nice before," Hermione tried to laugh off the conversation but Ron remained tight-lipped and stoic. 

"She threatened you?" 

"She said…that we weren't fooling anybody and that they would be waiting for us...or rather me, more specifically," Hermione grimaced as she watched the rage flash across Ron's face. 

"Come on, let's dance," He grabbed her hand swiftly and pulled her body so close to his that it made her gasp out loud. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Don't want anyone else getting suspicious of us."

They swayed together absentmindedly for a few minutes, surreptitiously watching the couples around them. Hermione attempted to locate Belinda again, but she was nowhere to be found. 

"I don't like this," Ron finally said. "I don't like putting you in direct danger." 

Hermione's heart fluttered at Ron's blatant concern for her well-being. "At least we know now that she is definitely involved. And that they're coming after me," Ron grunted at her last admission. "But Ron...what if-what if they're building a weapon?" 

Ron moved his face back to view her eyes intently. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, she said something else that got me thinking...she said that I would need to be careful where I step if I don't want to explode." 

She couldn't see Ron's face now, but she could feel his body seize up. 

"We'll figure it out, it'll be okay," Hermione reassured. 

"I don't think it's a good idea anymore to have you so involved."

Hermione stepped back out of Ron's embrace. "What are you on about?" 

Ron crossed his arms. "This is silly, we've got all of the information that we need to justify raiding the warehouse. You've done your part, now let us aurors take it from here."

" _Us aurors…_ " Hermione murmured and shook her head. She was so angry that she couldn't see straight. "I need some air." She stomped away, ignoring Ron's calls after her, as she filtered her way through the sea of people towards the front entrance. She was stopped directly in her path by Robards, who was gleaming at her, seemingly unaware of her frustration. 

"Miss Granger, splendid work tonight! Myself and Mr. Potter were able to gather some rather interesting intel while you were making your speech at the podium." 

"Great," Hermione attempted a weak smile. "And...I think Ron and I have proof now of Belinda's involvement."

"I'll expect a full report on Monday," he patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Now, go, enjoy yourself." He sauntered off into the crowd and Hermione made to move towards her original destination when a hand clasped around her elbow. 

"No, you don't," Ron pulled her as she protested faintly towards a small corridor just off the main room. 

"I don't want to talk to you," Hermione huffed, as she shook her arm out of Ron's hold. 

"Too bad, cause I want to talk to you," Ron retorted. 

"If you didn't notice, I was trying to get _away_ from you," Hermione snapped. 

"Well, lucky for me, Robards stopped you and I was able to catch up. You're rather fast, you know that?" Ron expressed, out of breath. 

Hermione started pacing the hall. "You...you...just make me _so mad_ sometimes!" She blew out a frustrated breath. 

"Clearly," Ron responded. 

Hermione looked to her side and noticed a few people watching them as they walked by the corridor curiously. 

"I don't want to talk here," Hermione decided. "Not in public."

"Fine," Ron muttered gruffly, "My place." He took Hermione by the arm and she flinched briefly at the sudden contact. Composing herself, Hermione gave Ron a quick nod to indicate she was ready. Moments later, Hermione could feel the sudden tightening sensation as they apparated away from the event. 

Landing with an abrupt thud on the creaky wooden floor, Hermione took a moment to adjust her eyes to her new surroundings. She noticed that Ron's flat was rather small, but hosted a stone fireplace against the center wall. A few moving picture frames hung on the walls and Hermione recognized the people in the photos as Ron's family. There was a particular photo of Ron with Harry, both with their arms around each other in a brotherly fashion, smiling and waving at the camera. Hermione's mouth curved upward slightly. She let her eyes continue to trace around the room, noticing various knick knacks scattered about the floor. She inwardly rolled her eyes at the lack of organization that was present, although not surprised based on the state of Ron's desk as the ministry. 

Hermione's cheeks flushed at the sudden thought of having a private, work-related conversation in such an intimate setting. Were co-workers supposed to be spending time at each others' flats? _Well you did go to his family's home for Christmas and he did already see your flat_. Hermione bit her lip at the sentiment. Were they now considered friendly enough to actually enjoy each other's company outside of work? 

Hermione broke from her internal thoughts and glanced over at Ron, who was still standing completely quietly, one hand stuffed into the pocket of his robes and the other hand bracing his arm against the fireplace. He was facing away from her, clearly consumed by his own thoughts. 

"So…you wanted to talk?" Hermione huffed out, crossing her arms around her small frame. 

Ron slowly turned and Hermione sucked in a breath as he walked towards her. "Yeah, yeah I did. About the mission…"

"I am going," Hermione interrupted as she lifted her chin up with confidence. She watched the annoyance creep up on Ron's face, his eyes darkening. 

"I don't think you should," he shot back. 

"I think I can decide for myself, thanks." Hermione raised an eyebrow. She felt her heart racing out of exhilaration for the inevitable row. _Wait….why am I actively trying to pick a fight with Ron Weasley?_

Hermione didn't have time to question her motives anymore, as Ron started to pace back and forth, clearly seething inside. 

"You.... _gah_....you are insufferable, you know that right?" Ron exclaimed in exasperation. He ran a hand roughly through his disheveled mane. 

"Well you are an insensitive prick, Ronald Weasley! How _dare_ you imply that I am not fit to handle this mission? Just because I am not trained in the auror field does _not_ mean..."

"EXACTLY! You are not trained! I don't go around giving you lessons on the history of magical law, now do I?" Ron retorted sarcastically. He was well aware at how close in proximity they now were, each with a heated gaze pinned to the other. 

Hermione crossed her arms and turned his nose up slightly. "Oh honestly, Ronald, you act as if I haven't researched my role in this mission. You know full well that I have the authority to participate in any part that requires my knowledge and expertise to complete the task. You _will_ need me to get you through the coded areas of the building. I know the map of the warehouse in my sleep..." 

"And we can find plenty of blokes who would be willing to also study that map prior to execution." Ron remained firm on his stance to hold Hermione back. 

He noticed her face growing very red, "So that's it, huh? Because I'm not a _bloke_ you feel that you have a right to discriminate me from this mission?!?" 

He knew he had to quickly de-escalate the situation as he geared she might strike him out of anger at any moment. "No...gods that's not what I meant. You know I think you are brilliant. You are capable. It's just not a risk that we need to take." Ron held his hands out in surrender as he noticed Hermione continuing to grow more frustrated. 

"WHY not?" Hermione urged. 

"Because I bloody said so that's why!" Ron roared, their noses almost touching. Hermione's eyes softened a bit, as if noticing the closeness between them. She could feel Ron's breath on her face. 

Hermione pleaded, " _Please_. Tell me why."

"I'm not willing to take that risk..." Ron responded shakily.

" _Why_?" Hermione asked for a third time, eyes remaining firm on his own. She could see the dissolve in his eyes. 

Ron's gaze fell to Hermione's lips. He noticed how soft they looked and how rosy her cheeks had become from the heated argument. By the time he lifted his eyes to meet hers again, she had reached out a hand to place gently on his chest. 

"Oh bloody hell..." Ron crashed his lips down on Hermione's, sending her staggering back. She instinctively gripped Ron's shoulders with her arms, pulling him closer. 

His hands were everywhere. Cupping her cheeks, fisting into her hair, sliding down her body, sending delicious waves of pleasure through her. Ron's touch elicited a deep moan from Hermione's mouth, prompting Ron to press his body into hers.

They were moving suddenly, and she noticed Ron had managed to guide them over to the couch. He pushed her body gently back and he moved effortlessly on top of her. Hermione gripped the front of his robes and pulled him closer and at the same time, opened her mouth wider to allow his tongue entry. "Hermione..." Ron groaned, biting down roughly on her bottom lip.

Hermione gasped at the sensation, hands moving to the hem of Ron's dress shirt. Knowing full well what she wanted, he broke contact briefly and swiftly unbuttoned and removed the shirt from his body before returning to plant his lips more firmly on hers. Hermione enjoyed the warmth of his skin against her hands, which were now grazing up and down his back. 

Ron's hands moved suddenly, one hand reaching upward to clasp one of Hermione's and force it strongly above her head, the other hand reaching between their bodies to cup her breast. He gave her breast a tight squeeze, which gathered another groan of pleasure from Hermione. "Ron, my hand," Hermione whimpered, eager to have her trapped hand within Ron's free to return to roaming his body. 

"Not a chance," Ron whispered huskily before resuming his focus towards placing kisses across her jawline. His lips continued to travel down her neck towards her chest. Hermione was practically panting, thrusting her hips upward. She could feel the sweat dripping from her forehead. 

" _Oh...Ron..._ " She moaned as his thumb continued to swipe over her perk nipple, now very noticeable through the thin material of her dress. Ron lifted her body up then, adjusting their positions so that her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and she was now seated upright on his lap. Her flowy dress was now bunched up around her waist, knowingly giving Ron a pleasant view of her lacy knickers. He brought his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Hermione relished in the fact that he had finally released her hand, which allowed her to thread her fingers through his hair as she continued to push the middle of her body into his. 

Ron broke the kiss and gazed at her softly for a moment. He traced a line with his thumb from her lips, to her collarbone, and finally reached the crevice between her breasts. His hands moved slowly to the thin straps around her shoulders and he let the straps fall loosely around her arms. How could one be so firm and rough, yet at the same time so gentle and loving? 

Ron reached around and fumbled with the zipper on her dress. He gazed at her with pure desire and maintained steady eye contact while pushing her dress down enough to see the swell of her breasts. She clearly wasn't wearing a bra due to the padded chest area of her dress. Ron paused before moving any further and Hermione noticed the question in his irises. Hermione gave her silent permission by timidly pulling her dress further down below her belly button, fully exposing her naked breasts and bare stomach. She watched nervously as Ron's eyes raked over her body lustfully. He returned a look to her before whispering, "Merlin, you are beautiful."

Hermione bit her lip and smiled bashfully. Without another word, she shrugged the rest of her dress over her hips. Ron's lustful gaze met hers and he pulled her in for another quick, soft kiss before working his hands to untangle the straps of her dress in order to pull the remaining clothing fully off of her body. "Buggering hell," He muttered after struggling for a moment and Hermione softly giggled into his shoulder, placing a peck directly on the spot where his neck and shoulder meet. 

Clad in her underwear now, Ron wrapped his arms firmly around Hermione's bum and waist and used this leverage to stand up off the sofa, taking her body with him. He carried her down the hallway, mouths fused together. Hermione felt a rush of heat through her body as she knew he was leading her to his bedroom. 

He deposited her gently onto the cushion of his bed and lowered his body over hers as he gripped her waist and slid her body up until it hit the pillow. 

Their lips fused together eagerly once more, as Ron stripped himself of his remaining clothing items, leaving both of them clad in their underwear. Hermione pressed her hips upward into Ron's erection and he groaned as they began to grind against each other feverishly. They rolled over together in the sheets, so Hermione was now on top of Ron. 

She bit his lip and received a low growl in response as he squeezed her buttocks roughly, pushing her body firmly into his. Hermione moaned and instinctively reached her hand down to cup his member through the thin barrier of his boxers. She barely had time to fondle him before he was flipping them back over roughly so that he was now in control on top. 

Hermione gasped as Ron slid his own hand beneath her soaked knickers and plunged a finger into her wetness. "Gods, Hermione…" he breathed out as Hermione moaned in pleasure. 

Hermione arched her back up off the sheets, allowing Ron's finger to slide even deeper. He simultaneously kissed the swell of her breasts. 

"Accio wand," Ron called out, catching his wand expertly as it flew out of his discarded pants. He pointed the wand directly at Hermione's stomach as he murmured the contraceptive spell, throwing his wand lazily to the floor immediately after, and kissing her deeply. 

Hermione pulled him close and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, enjoying the feel of his cock pressed up against her entrance. 

"You're sure?" Ron breathed out, nibbling on her ear. 

Hermione reached a hand up to cup his cheek, forcing him to look at her. She had never realized how blue his eyes really were until this moment when they were sparkling back at her. 

" _I_ _want you. Please."_

The desire in Ron's eyes was evident and he bent over to give her a deep kiss on the lips, momentarily distracting her as he shifted their bodies below. 

Ron eased into her, slowly and sensually, both grunting at the increased pressure and sensation of being combined as one. 

"Oh, _oh…._ " Hermione breathed out, raking her fingernails across his back as he hissed. 

"Feels...gods. So. Fucking. Good." Ron started moving inside of her more rhythmically. 

" _More_ ," Hermione demanded as an indication for Ron to pick up the pace. He stretched her and filled her completely, the pleasure building quickly between them. 

Ron grabbed a hold of one of Hermione's legs and hitched it high onto his shoulder, satisfied by the deep, guttural moans he elicited from Hermione as he hit her sweet spot from a new angle. He continued pounding in and out of her, the bed frame shaking against the wall with each thrust. 

" _Oh my God. So close,"_ Hermione panted as she clung to him desperately, pushing her hips upwards to meet him thrust for thrust, over and over. 

" _Hermione_ …" Ron groaned, " _I_ _'m gonna…"_

_"Yes. Me too."_

Ron withdrew his cock almost all the way and pushed into her with one last deep thrust before he exploded inside of her with a loud moan, leaving Hermione gasping in delight. 

He continued to pump in and out of her several more times, allowing Hermione to reach her own completion, both riding out their last waves of pleasure. 

Utterly spent, Ron collapsed on top of her, letting his head bury into the crook of her neck. He inhaled the scent of her hair and skin, allowing himself to take a few deep and controlled breaths to relax. 

Once his breathing steadied, he rolled over to lay on his back next to her on the bed. They both stared up at the ceiling for several moments, finally attempting to process what just happened. 

"Wow."

"Wow indeed."

"I'm still angry at you."

Ron gave away a throaty laugh, "O'course you are."

"I suppose I should, uhm..." Hermione got up quickly, attempting to cover herself, as she looked around for her clothes. 

"Where are you going?" She heard Ron's raspy voice question from behind her. 

"Well, I think it'd be best if I just…." She trailed off then as she felt a gentle tug on her hand. Hermione slowly turned to see Ron gazing at her in the moonlight, pure desire in his eyes. 

"Stay..." He murmured softly. 

He was already pulling her back on the bed to settle on top of him as she whispered back, "Okay."

Hermione moaned as he brought his lips to hers in a searing kiss. He rolled them over feverishly so that he was now on top. Ron reached for her hands, intertwined them and pressed their joined hands more firmly into the pillow cushions. 

For just a little while longer, they were consumed in their lustful bubble, blissfully and mutually ignoring the implications of their actions.


	10. Conflicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. 
> 
> A/N: Happy New Year, everyone! Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. This chapter is a bit shorter, but I'm hoping to get another update out by the end of the weekend. Happy reading!

**Lost in Translation**

**Chapter Ten**

_I've seen better days_

_Sometimes life's hard to take_

_It gets hard to face it all alone_

_You looked into my eyes_

_Your face I memorized_

_Didn't say a word but you felt like home_

_Fill my head up with dreams and melodies_

_Think I'm needing you more than you need me_

_Please don't let me go, don't leave me alone_

_Think I'm needing you, but I don't wanna know_

_If the sky's about to fall, or if we lose it all_

_If we make it or we don't, I don't wanna know_

_If the music starts to fade and this feeling slips away_

_Don't wake me when you go, cause I don't wanna know_

_I don't wanna know - GOLDHOUSE & Mokita _

**Conflicted**

* * *

Hermione's eyes opened sleepily. She felt drunk although only having consumed 1.5 glasses of champagne at the gala hours before. Hermione shifted her head on her pillow to view Ron sleeping soundly beside her. Their legs were intertwined and he had one hand draped around her waist. 

Hermione stirred with desire as she gazed passionately up at Ron. She _craved_ more. She _wanted_ more, even after their fevered lovemaking a few hours ago that had left them both completely and utterly exhausted. 

She raised her knee to press into Ron's groin and heard him grunt softly in response, his legs closing around hers tightly. 

Hermione bit her lip and repeated the same action as she lifted her hands to play with the soft, auburn hairs on his chest. She felt a thrill coarse through her body as his hands traveled lower to cup her bum and press her middle into his. Hermione noted that his eyes were still closed but he was starting to stir. 

He was almost fully erect now, as she slid her wet heat against him in slow, controlled movements. She muttered a quick contraception charm before grabbing his thick member and sliding him into her. 

Hermione watched his face closely as his eyes shot wide open, dawning recognition of what was happening. "Bloody hell, _Hermione_ …" He grunted as he lowered his lips onto hers, plunging his cock in and out of her slowly. 

Hermione moaned deeply and wrapped her legs around his body to draw him closer. He withdrew his mouth to peer back at her, eyes misty. He slowly reached down to touch a curl that had fanned delicately across the pillow and the action was so tender that it sent shivers down her spine. She barely had time to process the notion before he was swiftly turning her over so that her breasts were pressed into the sheets, her bum high in the air. " _Ron…_ " She breathed out just shortly before he entered her roughly from behind. "OH!" 

The new angle was welcomed with several moans of appreciation as he slid in and out of her over and over. " _Yes, Hermione…"_ Ron called out, listening to the sounds of their skin slapping against each other. 

" _More_ ," She demanded and Ron grinned down at the greedy witch below while granting her request with a faster pace and deeper thrusts. 

Hermione reached her hand out to grip onto the headboard in front of her to maintain her balance, as she rocked her hips in sync with Ron's. The positioning was _oh so_ satisfying. He filled her completely. 

"Fuck fuck _fuck!"_ Ron exclaimed as he was hit with a powerful orgasm that shook through his whole body. He heard Hermione's pleasurable whimpers from below him as she came. Ron let his body collapse on top of Hermione's bare back and he nuzzled his face into her hair. 

"Mmmm...delightful," Hermione moaned, steadying her breathing. 

"Hermione Granger...should've known you'd be an absolute minx in bed," Ron chuckled. "The way you woke me up like that was so hot." 

He rolled off of her and Hermione shifted her body so that she was now curling her frame inward towards him. Ron leaned over to brush the mass of curls off of her sweaty forehead. 

"Hmm...just needed someone to tire me out a bit more," Hermione grinned as she let her head rest lazily against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled her close. 

"Mission accomplished," he murmured, just before they both drifted off into a deep sleep. 

* * *

Hermione awoke suddenly to the sound of an owl rapping against a nearby window. She moaned groggily and adjusted her eyes to her surroundings. Memories from the night before came flooding back and she instantly smiled to herself as she felt Ron's arm wrap tighter around her front to snuggle her close as a response to her stirring. She felt his warm breath tickle the back of her neck. 

_What in the world got into us last night?_ Hermione thought to herself, sighing in contentment, prepared to settle back into a slumber. Just before dozing off, Hermione's eyes snapped open wide. _Billy. What in the world did I just do?_

Thoughts from her secret messenger came flashing through her mind quickly, forcing her to sit straight up into the bed in shock. She had never moved so haphazardly through her emotions before, switching from joy one moment to regret in the next. _Do I regret last night though?_

She peeked over her shoulder to view Ron's still slumbering form and watched as he yawned to himself and turned over less than gracefully to face away from her. Hermione bit her lip. Ron made her feel so frustrated, yet amazing and sexy and....wanted. Billy also made her feel all of those things, but will she ever be able to put a face to her name? How can she be so sure that Billy is actually a real person and not just a figment of her imagination? A figment of who she wishes he could be. And how was she going to be able to convey these feelings to Ron without outright admitting the details of her secret pen pal? How would he even begin to understand?

Ron's deep snore broke her from her thoughts and Hermione hastily made her way off the bed in search for her dress and shoes that were displayed in a rather disorganized fashion across the floor. Hermione made a rash decision to attempt to sneak out of Ron's flat in order to give him more time to come up with an excuse and a plan before speaking to Ron directly. She just couldn't face him right now. For all she knew, he was just thinking that it was a one night stand to clear up any pent up sexual frustration between them. 

Hermione was in the middle of strapping on her last heel, when a voice rang out, "Hermione? What’s going on? Where are you going?" 

She turned slowly to watch Ron rub his eyes tiredly before giving her a curious look. She noticed that he had managed to pull on his boxers before settling into bed after their last escapade, but she still blushed at the sight of his bare chest and disheveled hair. 

"I'm...I need to go. I have work to do this morning," Hermione lied, breaking eye contact as she continued to work the last buckle behind her heel. 

"On a Sunday?" Ron speculated, kinking an eyebrow. 

Hermione opened her mouth to spill out another fib, when sudden movement behind her caught Ron's eyes. Distractedly, he moved swiftly across the bed, muttering, "Blimey, Pig. Such a clumsy creature.” He opened the window to take the letter dangling from Pig's mouth and scanned it. "It's from George - he wants to meet at WWW in Diagon Alley later to discuss something.”

Hermione slid her purse strings around her shoulder and was about to express her goodbyes when Ron asked, "Why don't we go into Diagon Alley together? We can kip over for some breakfast before you head home to do your....work." His nose scrunched up at the end in disbelief. 

Hermione's heart melted at the thought. _How domesticated did this life feel already? Night well spent followed by breakfast in the morning?_ She quickly shook the unrealistic thoughts from her head and panicked, knowing she had to say something more for him to let her go. 

"Ron, I...." Hermione paused and looked down to the floor. She felt so ashamed. 

When she looked back up, his face had curved downward into a frown. "What's wrong? I mean surely you can stay for breakfast at least? Everyone eats breakfast! We don't even have to go into town, we can stay here, I can whip up some..."

Hermione held out a hand to pause his rambling. "No, I....I can't Ron. Please. It's not fair to you.” She desperately wanted him to accept her answer so that she wouldn't have to give away anything more. 

"What's not fair to me?" He questioned almost immediately. His arms crossed firmly over his chest. 

"I didn't mean for this to happen...." Hermione urged. She felt her eyes watering. 

"Didn't mean for what to happen? If this is about last night and the fact that we work together, I would like to think we can still manage professionally even with the clear personal changes in our relationship," Ron responded with such determination that it almost made Hermione want to pull him straight back down into bed. 

Hermione heaved out a sigh as she sat down cautiously on the bedside, pulling her face into her hands. This was not going as planned. 

"I have to say, Hermione, you are a woman of few words right now. Quite uncharacteristic of you, I should add." She could hear the growing frustration in Ron's voice, yet still a glimmering of amusement suggested in his tone. 

"There is someone else," Hermione croaked out dryly, head still in hands. _Oh God, why did I just say that?_

Several moments passed in silence until Hermione finally worked up the courage to face Ron, who now dawned a stony expression on his face. She felt incredibly intimated as his eyes bore into hers.

"Someone else," he repeated flatly. 

"Yes...I mean maybe, I mean.....I'm not sure." Hermione almost whispered the last bit, looking down at her hands in her lap with confusion. 

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Ron retorted angrily, moving closer to her so that he was leaning up against the dresser and facing her directly. 

"It means...I'm not sure that this can be more than what it was last night....right now," she added after a brief pause, still holding hope in the back of her mind somewhere. _Ron. Billy. Ron. Billy._ Her mind bounced back and forth silently. 

She watched Ron's shoulders sag and his arms reached behind himself to brace his body against the wood. After what felt like the longest minute, Ron whispered so softly that Hermione almost didn't hear him. "This wasn't meaningless to me, Hermione.”

Hermione's heart broke at Ron's confession. _It wasn't meaningless to me either_. But, what came out of her mouth was, "I know....I....I'm sorry.” She hung her head in defeat. 

"Go," Ron spoke hoarsely. 

Hermione looked up with tear stricken eyes. "Ron...." She almost pleaded. This was not supposed to happen this way. 

"I said _go,_ " he shot back forcefully, striding over to the window so his back was turned away from her. 

Knowing there was nothing else she could say, or really should say in that moment, Hermione made her way out the door and apparated away. 

* * *

"Oi! Little brother…you've got quite the angry face," George commented almost immediately as Ron stepped into the shop. 

Ron raked a hand through his hair, ignoring his statement. "I'm here. What's up?" 

George raised his eyebrows. "Lady trouble?" 

"Not anymore," Ron retorted. "So you needed something?" 

Deciding that Ron wasn't going to be willing to share any additional information with him, George resigned to answering. "Yeah, yeah I did. I know you’ve been working a case and you can’t tell me the details of it, that’s fine. But, I thought you should have this.” George handed over a piece of paper that Ron took curiously. 

_Ron Weasley. Hermione Granger. Eliminate._

Ron froze after reading the words on the paper. “Where-where did you get this?”

George frowned. “I found it on the ground on my way into the shop this morning. Looks like someone dropped it…Ron, what does it mean? Who do you think it’s from?”

Ron had an idea. _Belinda Williams._ It would make sense. She worked in Diagon Alley and, after Hermione’s conversation with her last night, it was clear that she was after them. Likely, Declan Ritter, too. 

“You’re right, it is related to the case, I think…”

“Ron,” George urged, “If you’re in any danger…”

“I can handle it,” Ron interrupted. “Trust me, it’s my job, remember?” 

“I didn’t realize Hermione was so involved in your work. Unless…” George eyed him curiously.

“No, it’s definitely related to work,” Ron shot him down. He wasn’t about to get into a conversation with his brother about his romantic escapades last night. “I’ve got to go, thanks for this.”

Ron left the shop swiftly, leaving a rather confused and concerned George behind.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bennison," Ron greeted faintly as he stepped into the book shop. Bennison looked up from his reading in surprise and smiled at Ron. 

"Oh, hello…" He watched Ron carefully as he moved towards the location of the journal. 

Ron flipped the book open and was surprised to find that the most recent letter written was still his own. 

"Oh. She hasn't been in?" Ron questioned.

Bennison pressed his lips together, “ Your _f_ _riend_ was in here a bit earlier. She read your letter, but it seems as if she left without writing a response.”

“Really? Did she say why?” Ron glanced down at the book, confused. 

“I’m afraid not, sir. Perhaps she will be back a bit later?” Bennison offered hopefully.

“Yeah...yeah, maybe. Thank you,” He smiled sadly before placing the book back where he found it and exiting the shop silently. 

_What is happening today?_


	11. Angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. 
> 
> A/N: Hello again! Lots of writing time this weekend, which allows for lots of updates! Thank you all, as always, for the reviews so far. I love reading all of the theories about what might be coming. This chapter might hurt a little, as it hurt me writing it, but another update will be coming very soon! Hang in there :)

**Lost in Translation**

**Chapter Eleven**

_I was lost and found_

_Like a lonely glove nobody cares about_

_But you saw, something worth having_

_You picked me up, tugged on my heart strings_

_But I'm still cold inside_

_Maybe we could try_

_Somewhere down the line_

_But I still need some time_

  
  


_Before we burn each other up_

_Before we lose our minds_

_Before I'm not enough, for you_

_Baby I need some time_

_Before you break my heart_

_Oh before we need to talk_

_Before we even start, all I'm saying is_

_I'm sorry I didn't call_

_Before - Ulrik Munther_

**Angry**

* * *

Ron arrived at the Ministry on Monday morning, hot-tempered, marching intentionally towards his boss' office, as he gripped the paper lodged within his hand tightly. 

“Ah, Mr. Weasley, come in!” Robards greeted Ron enthusiastically upon arrival. 

“Sir, I’ve run across something that you should see.” Ron handed the piece of paper in his hands over to Robards, who put on his glasses and reviewed it. 

“Hm. And you found this where?”

“It was actually found on the ground in Diagon Alley. Sir, I think we need to do a cross examination of the handwriting, see if we can connect it to Belinda Williams, or even Declan Ritter.”

“Yes, yes, that is a good idea. You should know, Mr. Weasley, that we were able to confirm Saturday evening that Robert Hastings was an accomplice to Mr. Ritter in a previous case. They were both indicted with the torture of Alice Stronghold, a muggleborn, just prior to the Battle of Hogwarts. He is currently being held at Azkaban. We were able to catch him before he left the gala Saturday evening." Ron briefly wondered how the other aurors managed to capture Hastings without his awareness, but then recalled how abruptly he left the event with Hermione by his side. Ron's face flushed as he thought back to the evening and it reminded him of the other reason why he wanted to speak to Robards. 

Ron sighed out loud. “Sir, there is something else I wanted to talk about.”

“Oh?”

“I think...it would be best if Miss Granger were to be dismissed from the case." 

Robards stared at him intently for a moment. "May I ask why?"

"At the gala Saturday night, Miss Williams threatened Hermione. Her specifically. I know we already discussed using Hermione as bait to draw Ritter out, and I think that's working, but she’s too far into this now. I’m not sure we have the team it requires to properly protect her in the event something goes wrong.”

“I see your point and I hear you. I will assign two other aurors to assist with the raid,” Robards commented. _Wait, what?_

“So you’re still thinking she should go into the field?” Ron asked incredulously. 

“I think…” Robards paused, “I shall speak with her first to debrief her on the situation and let her decide for herself if she feels she is not protected enough to handle the case any further. It is only fair.”

“I don’t think…” 

"I will discuss this with her, Weasley."

"But, sir…"

"That will be all for now." Ron's shoulders slumped as he backed out of the room in frustration. _Well shit._

* * *

Ron stomped into the Auror offices, breathing heavily, as he slumped himself down in his seat. Harry watched him barge in with eyebrows raised. “Whoa, what happened to you mate?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Ron mumbled and attempted to busy himself with the paperwork on his desk. “Bloody Robards.”

Harry leaned forward. “So you just had a chat with the big man?”

“Tried to get Hermione off the case and it backfired.”

“Did….something happen between you two?"

"She just has no business being that involved. She isn't properly trained," Ron gritted his teeth in agitation. 

Harry observed how tightly Ron was holding his quill. "....and that's the only reason?"

"She's also a bloody menace."

"Ron - what else happened?"

"Fine...we shagged okay? Saturday night, after the work event.”

Harry's eyes bulged out. "You're serious?"

"Yeah.”

"And - it, er, wasn't good?" Harry asked cautiously, afraid to inquire too much. 

"It was…bloody amazing,” Ron confessed. 

"So - what's the issue here?"

"The issue is she just up and left the next morning like it all meant nothing...oh yeah, and she's got another bloke that she is into.” _You hypocrite_ , he thought in his mind, but he didn’t dare say it out loud. 

Harry winced. "You have a right to be upset, Ron. She clearly hurt you. But...I don't know how wise it is to take it out on her professionally….you know this isn't going to end well. As soon as she finds out what you've said…"

" _Ronald Weasley,_ " Ron jumped in his seat at the harsh tone. Whispers of curiosity rang out amongst the cubicles of his fellow aurors. _Oh bloody hell, here we go._ "I need to speak with you now, in private.” Someone nearby let out a low whistle. 

Hermione stood before him, arms crossed with a flaming look on her face. "Actually, I'm a bit busy now so..." Ron started.

"I wasn't asking," Hermione cut in darkly, spinning on her heel and striding out the door. Murmurs of disbelief and low chuckles filled the room. 

Ron gave Harry a pained look, who was quite obviously holding in his laughter. "You've done it now, mate," Harry muttered. 

Ron gave him a quick flip of the bird before sauntering off after Hermione. 

Ron followed Hermione down the hall at a safe pace behind her. She opened the door to her office and gestured for him to step inside with pursed lips. Ron avoided all eye contact as he slipped past her, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants as he heard Hermione slam the door shut behind her. 

They stood on opposite sides of the room in tense silence. Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. "I don't even begin to know what to say to you right now.”

"Well, that's a first.” 

"Ronald, you are…” Hermione paused, trying so hard to find the right words. 

“Go on, “ Ron muttered. 

“ _Why?_ Why are you trying to get me off this case?” Hermione questioned in almost a whisper. “Is it - is it because I left you yesterday morning after we…”

The implications of that statement made Ron’s chest tighten up. “That is absolutely not why and you bloody well know that.”

“Well, if it’s not that, then…”

“Did Robards not show you what I found?” Ron cut in. 

Hermione regarded him with a curious look, tilting her head. “No, quite frankly, I didn’t give him much time to explain past him mentioning you wanted me off the case before I disappeared in a fit of rage to come find you.”

Ron sighed and backed up towards the door. “You should go back and have him tell you.”

“Oh no you don’t!” Hermione called out, making Ron’s hand freeze on the door handle. “I’m still talking to you!”

“I said what I said to Robards and I don’t regret it because it’s for your own protection.”

“I don’t remember ever asking you to protect me!” Hermione shouted back. 

A pained expression flickered across Ron’s face and Hermione immediately softened. _He’s trying to protect me._

“You’re angry at me. I get it. You have a right to be,” Hermione acknowledged in a calmer voice. "But, what happened Saturday night, was impulsive and irresponsible of us...we got rather caught up…" Hermione fumbled with her words, trying yet failing to explain herself. 

"Was that all _this..."_ Ron pointed his finger between them as he drew closer to her, "...was to you Granger? A moment of weakness in a fit of frustration?"

Hermione flinched as Ron intentionally called her formally by her last name. 

"Got yourself wound so tight you went looking for a good fuck?" Ron continued darkly, Hermione's eyes widening with disbelief at the harshness of his words. She thought she saw a brief flash of regret in Ron's eyes, although it dissolved back into anger quickly. 

"You unimaginable bastard..." Hermione whispered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, her hand coming up fast to swipe Ron's cheek. He caught her wrist at the last second, holding it near her head, as he stared stonily into her eyes. "I wouldn't, if I were you…"

"I should slap you for what you just said…" She whispered, shaking from the sudden closeness. She could feel Ron's ragged breath hot against her face. 

"I know," he responded in honest agreement. They stood unmoving for several seconds. The attraction between them was undeniable. Hermione bit her lip, her heart beating wildly in her chest, and despite all of the anger she currently felt towards him she seemed to want nothing more than to grab his face forcefully and kiss him full on the mouth. And so that is what she did. 

Ron growled in response, reaching low to grab her waist and hoist her up onto her desk. He reached for his wand in his back pocket and flew silencing and locking charms towards the door before letting his wand clatter to the ground. He kissed her ravenously, moving his lips roughly down her neck and towards her collarbone. 

Hermione tilted her head back to allow him access and moaned loudly as she fisted his shirt in her hands. His hands moved lower to cup her bum as he pressed his body into hers so that she felt the hardness between them. 

His lips traveled back to hers and she opened her mouth as his tongue thrust inside, kissing her deeply. Ron felt Hermione's fingers on the buttons of his trousers and he grunted as she released the clasp and pulled his pants down to his knees roughly. 

Hermione gasped as his hands gripped the hem of her skirt and hiked it up towards her stomach. She whimpered loudly as his fingers slid in between the lines of her knickers and skin, aggressively rubbing her wet folds. He shoved her knickers to the side and Hermione quickly located her wand behind her on her desk to mutter a fast contraceptive charm. She barely finished uttering the words before Ron entered her with a swift thrust. 

They groaned together in pleasure, letting their bodies take over in an attempt to release the pent up frustration that had been building steadily. Hermione met Ron's thrusts evenly, letting him slide in and out of her vigorously as she listened to the sounds of her arse banging against the rickety old wood of her desk. 

"Fuck you, Hermione," Ron roared gruffly in her ear. 

"Fuck you too, Ronald," she panted back. 

Their mutual release was building and Hermione let her head fall back as he thrusted quicker and deeper. Their deep moans reverberated around the room. 

"Agh-shit…" Ron cursed, spilling into her as he continued to pump in and out, letting Hermione come to her own orgasm. 

Ron's body slumped over hers on the table, both gasping for air as their bodily movements stilled. And all too soon, Ron was pulling out of her, hastily pulling up his pants and buckling his fly. 

Hermione studied his movements, hesitantly lowering and flattening out her skirt. She reached up to straighten out her curls, which were haphazardly sticking out on several ends. "Ron…" she murmured, her eyes watering. 

But he had already turned to exit out the door, not waiting or bothering to listen to what she had to say. 

* * *

_Ron Weasley. Hermione Granger. Eliminate._

Hermione stared down at the note she was now holding in her trembling hands in Robards’ office. “This is what Ron found?” Hermione mumbled in a strained voice. 

“Yes,” he confirmed. 

“Then it’s not just me who is in danger here…” Hermione didn’t like the growing pit in her stomach that she felt after reading Ron’s name on the piece of paper. She couldn’t help but feel like Ron’s position in this important mission was now compromised because of her. 

“Miss Granger, I understand that since we asked you to be a part of this mission, that things have... _accelerated_...more quickly than originally intended. If you would prefer to return to a consult only position on the case, I would understand. If you would like to continue moving forward as planned, I will allow you to do so with the proper training and debriefing on protocols as promised."

“Can I…” Hermione paused, taking a deep breath. “Can I take tonight to think about it?”

“Of course,” Robards nodded and Hermione turned to leave the room. “Miss Granger?”

Hermione turned her head to meet his eyes. “I will expect both you and Mr. Weasley in my office, first thing tomorrow morning. There are some other matters we also need to discuss.”

Nodding silently, Hermione left the room, feeling completely weighed down by confusion, regret, and fear. 

* * *

The bell chimed on the door signaling Hermione's entrance into the secondhand bookshop. Mr. Bennison looked up to greet the person arriving and immediately frowned after seeing the expression on her face. 

"Oh dear, is everything alright?" 

"I'm not sure," Hermione attempted a weak smile as she sat down into her usual seat. "But, I think some writing will help." 

Wordlessly, Mr. Bennison located the journal from behind his desk and handed it to her. "I'll leave you to your thoughts, then." 

Hermione thanked him quietly, before opening the journal to the next blank page. 

_Dear Billy,_

_Words can't express how sorry I am for not writing back sooner. The last few days have been quite confusing for me and I didn't feel like it would be fair for me to dump all of my problems on you. Now, I'm realizing that I can't hide behind those problems no matter how much I want to just crawl under the covers and make it all go away. Have you ever felt like that?_

_I'm not sure I'm ready to say exactly what is going on, as I'm not sure I have quite sorted that all out myself, but someday soon, I do hope to be able to share more with you._

_I really value your friendship a lot and I just really wanted you to know that. Thank you for being here for me. I hope that you feel the same way and that you will want to still continue writing to me. I know I would like that very much._

_Jeanie_


	12. Apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. 
> 
> A/N: Hello all! Hope everyone is having a splendid week so far. Here is the next chapter - I just wanted to clarify that my intention with this story is not to make Hermione out to be the *only* one in the wrong here. I think it is a fair assumption that both Ron and Hermione are feeling equally confused over their feelings, but I feel that it is more true to Hermione's character for her to be more outright with those conflicting emotions than Ron. Regardless, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far and I am excited to continue writing it. Thanks for the reads and reviews!

**Lost in Translation**

**Chapter Twelve**

_I know you're not on your own_

_You've got someone to call home_

_But when I think about you something remains_

_Gonna live and let lie, and if it eats me alive_

_Just know I'm sorry, for everything_

_Well, it's 4 a.m. and I'm wondering_

_If you ever think about me_

_No we can't go back, it's too late for that_

_But I hope you know I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry_

_I'm Sorry - Mokita and Stand Atlantic_

**Apologize**

_I really value your friendship a lot._ Ronald Weasley always had a hard time understanding women. But, he had never felt more confused, baffled, or irritated as he read the contents of Jeanie's latest letter. How was he supposed to interpret those words? Was she sending him a subtle hint that she may not be interested in anything beyond friendship? To be fair, they hadn't really outwardly discussed any feelings for one another other than expressing interest in possibly meeting up someday soon. But, Ron was starting to experience a sense of deja vu in the form of rejection, eerily similar to how he surprisingly felt the morning after he had sex with Hermione.

And where _does_ that leave Hermione in all of this? She, too, was being rather vague with him and left him wondering about the nature of their relationship. The status was most certainly set to complicated and their recent impulsive shag on her desk at the ministry definitely didn't help clear anything up. 

As clueless as Ron seemed to be as to what women are thinking, he knew what he needed to write for himself, and it was about time that he got some bloody answers. 

_Dear Jeanie,_

_You may not think it's fair of you to dump all of your problems on me, but I say dump away. I want to know you and that means all of you. You don't need to be scared that I will run away, because if there is anything that I've learned about myself or other people as of lately, it's that running away from our problems doesn't solve anything. In fact, it might even just make everything worse._

_Have I ever felt the instinct to run and hide? Absolutely. I may even have done the same thing once or twice before. But, I am done hiding. And that brings me to what I really wanted to discuss with you in my letter today. I know you said you'd like to wait a little bit before we meet, but I say why wait? Why continue hiding behind a piece of parchment and quills if we both are feeling the same way?_

_I value your friendship too, Jeanie, but it is more than that for me. And I'd like to know if it's more than that for you too. I'm awaiting the day that we can meet and I can finally put a face to a name, something I have been looking forward to since I happened upon your first letter. I know that day will be wonderful._

_I hope you feel the same._

_Billy_

* * *

As Hermione approached Robards' office door the following morning, she could hear the voices of two people inside already whispering back and forth. She quietly stood in the doorway and knocked lightly on the door. 

Robards looked over and waved her in. "Ah, Miss Granger, do come in." 

Hermione stepped into the room and it was then she could see that Ron was the other occupant, already seated in one of the chairs opposite Robards' desk. 

He kept his gaze firmly ahead, even as Hermione took a seat in the chair next to his. She could hear Ron inhale sharply as she drew closer. Hermione couldn't stop the series of flashbacks that ran through her mind. Her legs wrapped around Ron's torso. His breathy moans as he pulled her body flush against his. The way his soft lips moved with hers slowly, yet sensually, igniting the flaming passion that was evident between them. 

Hermione's face flushed as she shook her head to bring her focus back to the present. _Not now Hermione._

"Before we go into a discussion of why I've called you both in here today, I wanted to give an update on the evidence that was presented yesterday. We have examined the handwriting on the note and we have concluded that it is enough to bring Miss Williams' in for questioning and to complete a handwriting sample," Robards expressed. 

"Miss Granger, do you have a decision for me in regards to what we talked about yesterday?" Robards wasted no time before putting Hermione on the spot. She could feel Ron's eyes watching her intensely now. 

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "I do. I want to still join you all on the mission." She saw Ron go rigid in his seat. 

"Very well. Mr. Weasley, do you accept Miss Granger's role in the field?" Hermione was certain he was going to put up a fight and she was dreading this moment. 

"I accept that she knows what she is doing and what she can handle," Ron responded simply, answering the question yet not at the same time. 

_Am I doing the right thing?_ By the look on Ron's face, she wasn't so sure anymore. 

"Now for the most important reason for why I've called you both in here…to discuss your relationship." Hermione stilled at Robards' mentioning of the word _relationship._ "I don't know what exactly is going on and I don't care to know the details," Robards commented, being very clear of his suspicions that he would prefer not to confirm. "But when it starts to affect the integrity of our work I do need to address it. Your lack of communication with each other is, quite frankly at this point, unacceptable.”

Hermione gulped as she stared down nervously at her fiddling hands in her lap. Never in her entire life had she been scolded by an authority figure, always managing to please everyone, and set a positive example. It was confusing to her that she felt both ashamed and exhilarated all at the same time. For once in her life, she wasn't doing exactly what was expected of her, which was a breath of fresh air. But at what cost? It seemed that the issues presented between her and Ron had far surpassed acceptable and were now proceeding into a dangerous territory that could severely impact the mission. 

“You talk to each other, but you don’t listen. I will _not_ have _anyone_ going into the field if this matter is not settled. Do we have an understanding?" Robards asked sternly. 

"Yes, sir," Hermione whispered.

"Yeah," Ron muttered gruffly. 

"I am going to leave you two in here to sort out your issues. Fix this, now. And if you can't, I will have no qualms about passing this case off to those who can.” With the final note, Robards strode out of the room. 

The door closed firmly behind him and left both Ron and Hermione to sit in silence. Hermione could hear the ticking of the clock on the wall and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She did not like silence. In fact, one of the main reasons why she was almost always the first one to raise or hand or speak up in a group of people was to avoid awkwardness and silent space like this. And yet, she had no idea how to form any of the words that she wanted to come out of her mouth. 

"Why'd you do it?" Ron finally broke the silence and asked. 

Hermione didn't need to follow up on what he was referring to because she was sure she already knew. _Why did you make love to me and then leave me?_ "That night meant something to me too, you know," she admitted quietly. 

Ron didn't respond for a minute and Hermione was left feeling worried that she might have said the wrong thing. "I'm not sure that answers my question," he finally allowed. 

"I don't think it would do either of us any good at this point to deny the attraction between us, Ron." Even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear, she knew that it was true. 

"I would think that we've covered that both of us have the ability to get sexually aroused by each other, Hermione," he snapped. "What I am asking you is why didn't you stop it if you knew…" his voice trailed off as he let his head hang back in frustration. _If you knew you were just going to leave for another bloke._

At this point, Hermione felt like she was still talking circles around him and she could imagine how annoyingly frustrating that must be for Ron. But, she desperately wanted him to see her side of things and for him to fully understand how she felt. 

"I do care for you, Ron. Probably more than you realize," she said softly. "That's why I didn't stop us. The same way you didn't stop us." 

Hermione paused for only a few moments before continuing, "And I know you are just looking out for my well being with this mission and I appreciate that, I really do." Hermione turned in her seat to face him in an attempt to show him how serious she was about the current conversation. 

Hermione sighed inwardly in relief when Ron finally broke and made eye contact with her again. "It's not that I don't think you're capable of handling this, you know that right?" Ron said in earnest. 

Hermione nodded. "I do." 

Ron exhaled slowly and rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

Hermione assessed him. "You look like you haven't been sleeping." She felt rather guilty for she likely knew that she was part of the reason why he hadn't been sleeping well. 

"Well spotted," he muttered back with slight sarcasm. 

"I don't want to be the reason that you don't sleep at night." The words tumbled out of Hermione's mouth before she could process them and realize the double meaning behind it. _There is more than one way to keep someone up all night…_

Ron raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. 

Hermione blushed. "No, that's not what I meant-I just…" she huffed out a breath, failing at expressing herself fluently. "I just meant that you need your rest, okay? Remember what you said to me, that one morning down in the atrium? You're no good to anyone or any mission if you're running on a lack of sleep." 

"Hmph," Ron shrugged. He didn't strike her as someone who often followed his own advice. 

As much as Hermione wanted to avoid addressing the elephant in the room, she knew she needed to if they were ever going to get past it. And like Robards said, it's crucial if they were to continue being work partners. 

"Just so you know, I _don't_ have a boyfriend...I would never…cheat like that." Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "But, I am talking to someone. Someone who has really been there for me over the past month. I just...need some time to sort out my feelings. And I know that is not fair to you and for that I am truly, deeply sorry.”

A series of questions ran through Ron's mind about who the bloody hell this bloke was. Did he work at the ministry? Had he met him before? Why hadn't he seen Hermione with anyone else? But, in the end, he didn't need to know the answers to those questions. This was the most honest conversation the two of them had ever had and he couldn't leave it one-sided. 

"M'sorry too,” he finally said after an extended silence. "I know I said some things I shouldn't and acted rashly yesterday morning by speaking with Robards. And then...what happened on your desk...I'm just sorry.”

"Well, I believe I started it by kissing you,” she offered a faint smile. 

"And I should've stopped it.” 

Hermione was admittedly disappointed to hear the regret in Ron's statement. 

"Look…" Hermione started again, "I know I've given you no solid reason to trust me. But I _need_ you to trust me on this. I am not here to sabotage the mission. I am here to help and I _know_ that I can be an asset to the team."

Ron exhaled loudly and considered her statement. "At this point, honestly, I think we're both so far in this with that note and everything that I'm not necessarily sure that it _would_ be safer for you to stay back." 

Hermione hesitantly gripped the arm of her chair. "So does this mean…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she looked over at Ron expectantly. 

"No matter my feelings," Ron impulsively reached out to take one of her hands in his, "We are partners. Always will be. Let's do this....together."

Hermione saw the urgency and truth behind Ron's eyes. And that is why, as she placed her other hand over the top of Ron's, she nodded in affirmation. "Together."

* * *

Later that day, Hermione was walking down the corridor on Level 2, having just come from the trial rooms, when she spotted Harry rushing towards her quickly. 

"Hermione! Thank goodness I've found you, we need you in the conference room, stat," Harry's urgent voice called out and she hastily followed him into the Auror offices. 

Once in the room, she noticed that all of the Aurors involved in the mission, including Ron, Robards, Ash, and the two newly assigned Aurors, Isaac Bell and Zachary Steiner, were already present. 

"Miss Granger, there has been a new development in the Ritter case," Robards began as Hermione met Ron's worried eyes. "When we went to retrieve Miss Williams for questioning, it seems that she didn't show up for work today. In fact, when we went to her home, she was nowhere to be found."

"She's disappeared," Hermione fell into the nearest chair. 

"Precisely," Robards confirmed grimly. "I think...we need to move up our timeline. It is likely she is already with Ritter and, if so, we still have no idea what they're planning. We need to get into that warehouse. That is why I have made the call for us to go ahead with our raid. Tomorrow."

_Tomorrow?_ Hermione chewed on her lip nervously. She caught Ron's eyes and watched the concern flash across his face. 

"Mr. Weasley? Miss Granger? Are we sorted enough to handle this?" Robards asked pointedly, shifting his gaze between the two. 

Hermione thought back to her earlier conversation with Ron. While she knew he still wasn't entirely happy with her involvement, he seemed to have accepted the fact that she was going to be, and was willing to work together. For that reason, Hermione knew she needed to table any of her feelings and focus on the mission ahead. 

She tried to convey that message as best she could through a single look at Ron, who surprisingly, seemed to be thinking exactly what she was thinking. They both nodded at each other in unison. 

"We're ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a biggie and should be up sometime this weekend! Thanks all!


	13. Explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.
> 
> A/N: Thank you all so much for the reads and reviews! I debated on splitting this chapter up into two parts, but since it's already completely finished, I decided just to post it all at once. So enjoy this hefty chapter :)

**Lost in Translation**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Help me, my God, this got messy_

_At least I've got the best seat_

_Cause we put on one hell of a show_

_Waiting, I just keep on waiting_

_For the final curtain_

_Cause I just can't let go of your love_

_You say my name like you know my dark side_

_Can't beat the taste of the tears that I'll cry_

_Slow grenade is blowing up my mistakes_

_So why don't I, why don't I stop it?_

_Still got time for me to stop it_

_It's like a part of me must want it_

_That's why I'm not running from it_

_Can't escape this blowing up in my face_

_So why can't I, why can't I stop it?_

_Still got time for me to stop it_

_It's like a part of me must love it_

_That's why I'm not running from it_

_Slow Grenade - Ellie Goulding & Lauv _

**Explosion**

* * *

“So we are all clear on the plan?” Robards had gathered the team early the next morning to review standard procedures and confirm the plan of attack. 

Hermione looked around at the other men in the room, suddenly feeling more than slightly intimated. She was well aware of the extensive training and experience they each had going into the field. This mission to them was not unlike any others. She knew what she had signed on for, and in some ways it was completely exhilarating to be a part of something that separated her from her standard norm of courtrooms and report writing, but in other ways she was utterly terrified of diving into the unknown. 

"We get in, follow the path through the access doors…" Robards pointed down to entrances and exits clearly marked on the blueprint in front of him, "Apprehend anyone who you may come across and bring them in for questioning. If Ritter and Williams are not found, we gather any evidence we can extract from the scene and submit it for further investigation." 

Hermione nodded along, mentally taking notes in her head. _Get in, find evidence, get out. Always be alert._

"The team is large enough that you may split up into groups to cover more areas. However, Miss Granger, since this is your first technical field mission, I am requiring you to be in the presence of at least one other auror at all times. No exceptions. Only a safety precaution," Robards continued. 

Hermione agreed wordlessly, catching Ron's eye who tilted his head forward at her in acknowledgment. She figured that it would likely be Ron with her, as she wasn't sure that he would even tolerate letting her out of his sight. 

"Any questions?" The team remained quiet and Robards gave the greenlight to head out. 

Harry caught up to Ron and Hermione before they made their way out the door. "Stay safe out there, you guys. If at any time you need to request back up, don't forget to send out your patronus immediately. I will be available to assist." 

"Thanks, mate," Ron gave him a hearty pat on his shoulder. "Let's hope it doesn't have to come to that, you know I don't ever want to suffer the wrath of Ginny if I don't have to," he chuckled sarcastically. 

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione smiled. 

"You're going to be great," Harry inclined with encouragement. "Don't forget to breathe!"

"Oh, right, one of life's necessities," Hermione laughed weakly, letting out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She watched as Ron gave her a funny look before strolling off to catch up to the other aurors. He was oddly quiet this morning and hadn't even spoken one word directly to her yet. Hermione wondered if he was always like that right before a mission. She suspected that wasn't the case. 

Harry and Hermione shared a knowing look before she waved goodbye and ran to catch up with the other men. _Lovely, they're a speedy group._

The team arrived at the set of lifts that would take them to a secret portkey located within the ministry. Hermione positioned herself next to Ron near the back of the lift. She took a slow, deliberately controlled breath in and out of her mouth, closing her eyes as she attempted to focus on the mission ahead. She was lost in her moment when Ron's hand found hers. He caressed the back of her hand delicately with his thumb before giving it a tight, reassuring squeeze. Hermione's eyes snapped towards Ron's head, to see him pointedly gazing ahead, making an obvious effort not to look over at her. 

She bit her lip and looked down at her feet, but didn't dare move her hand away from his. 

All too soon, the doors opened and revealed a dark room. Hermione's hand fell out of Ron's grasp as she trudged forward, following the men leading the way into the unknown area. Hermione paused in her stride when she felt Ron's hand close over her elbow, pulling her back swiftly. He eyed her then and took a moment to brush a curl out of her face. There was such tenderness in his expression that for a second she thought he might kiss her. But, instead, Ron gave her a brief nod before pushing her body close behind his and moving forward into the room. 

"This is it," Ash called out. "Ready?" 

Hermione followed their lead and reached a hand out to grip tightly onto one of the portkey's gold-rimmed handles. 

"Don't let go," she heard Ron whisper close to her ear, just seconds before her body was pulled into a spinning frenzy. A wave of nausea soared through her and she tried her hardest to keep all of her focus and attention on holding onto the portkey. The spinning slowed down, allowing Hermione to begin to make out the buildings below as she returned to Earth, landing on the ground with a sound _thud._

She groaned as she attempted to stand up quickly, briefly overcome with a bout of dizziness that caused her to lean into the closest body she found. She felt Ron's familiar, muscular arms wrap tightly around her waist to steady her. 

"You okay?" He murmured with concern. 

Hermione, determined not to be seen as a weak link, pushed out of his arms and brushed leaves off of her robes from landing in the grassy field. "I'm fine," she responded as she followed the other aurors along. 

Ron caught up to her quickly, but remained at her side, as they walked a couple of blocks towards their intended destination. 

Hermione recognized a tall, white building as it came into view and she knew they had arrived at the warehouse. She closed her eyes and reviewed the visual map she had created in her head of the building layout. _Main entrance, emergency exit, seven access doors, two levels, two sets of stairs, one lift._

"We should hang around back, assess the surrounding area before entering," Ron suggested. 

“You got it boss,” Ash responded.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ron as he looked at her sheepishly. “Sometimes they call me that if I’m the lead on a mission.”

“Uh huh…” Hermione clicked her tongue. They had just rounded the corner and Hermione surveyed the building structure. The first thing she noticed was that all of the lights were off inside. To the unassuming eye, it would look as if the building was still abandoned. 

“ _Make sure to stay out of direct view of the windows, Hermione come here!”_ Ron whispered, waving her wandering form back over. Hermione returned to the group and placed her back against the wall, mirroring the other aurors. 

“All clear, let’s enter through this door, wands at the ready. Remember, if you spot any movement, on the ground immediately and confirm that the person is an enemy and not one of us.” Ron addressed the entire team but his eyes remained solely on Hermione’s. She received the message loud and clear. 

“Let’s go,” Ash muttered gruffly. “Alohomora,” he called out, unlocking the door swiftly as they all shuffled inside. It was pitch black and Hermione mimicked the actions of her co-workers by lighting the tip of her wand as she scanned the room. She saw nothing but empty cartons and wood pallets. As she moved slowly around the room, her shoes came in contact with a small puddle of water on the floor. 

“It seems as if the structural integrity of this building has been compromised…” Hermione murmured softly, letting her lit wand hover over the deep cracks displayed on the moldy walls. There was a subtle stench of mildew that filled the air. 

Ron held a finger to his lips, indicating her to stay silent until they were able to declare the room empty. 

“All clear!” Bell announced a few minutes later. There were two access doors on opposite sides of the room. 

“I think we could split up at this point, cover more area. Hermione, you stay with me. Ash, you should come with us as well. Bell and Steiner, you two go through that door over there. Send a patronus if you ever are in need of backup. Got it?” Ron asked. Hermione was impressed at Ron’s natural ability to take charge in an active situation. 

Ron led Hermione and Ash through the solid door into a much larger space than the previous room. The hairs on Hermione’s skin rose and she was left with the uncomfortable feeling that they were not the only ones in there. 

“Stay behind me,” Ron murmured as he slowly moved around the room, assessing the scene. Hermione remained on high alert, making an active attempt to look in areas opposite of Ron’s eyes to cover all their bases. Ash, she noted, was still trudging along behind them. 

Even though it was almost completely dark, Hermione spotted movement behind Ron and acted on instinct. _No hesitation,_ she recalled Ron's words. 

"RON, DUCK!" Hermione shouted, leaving Ron to immediately fall to the ground upon hearing those words. Hermione and Ash dodged out of the line of a flash of blue light that ignited from a stranger's wand. Seconds later, Hermione had raised her wand and aimed blindly, " _Petrificus totalus!"_

Ron followed her wand and watched as a dark figure became instantly stunned. He looked back towards Hermione and gave her a quick, grateful nod before grabbing her hand and leading her past the now fallen death eater and towards the next door. 

“Did you recognize him?” Hermione asked. 

“No, but I reckon he’s probably not the only one in here. Stay alert,” he reminded, his grip remaining firm on her hand. 

Once they stepped fully into the adjoining room, Hermione gasped at the instant change in room temperature. The previous two rooms were dark and cold. This room was noticeably warmer. Other than the heat of the room, she also noticed a flashing red light perched on top of a wooden box in the center of the room. Hermione shone her light on the box to get a fuller look.

The red orb was blinking slowly at first, then proceeded to speed up over time. She couldn't stop the sinking feeling in her stomach. 

" _Ron_ …" Hermione shakily reached out to pinch the cotton material of his robes. 

"I know," he responded simply. 

"We need to get out of here," Ash's voice rang out from behind them. 

Hermione felt Ron tug on her hand and had just begun pulling her towards the exit when a loud alarm sounded. She let go of Ron's hand briefly to cover her ears from the piercing noise, just seconds before the room exploded and everything went dark. 

* * *

Ron lost the grip on Hermione's hand. He waved his arm frantically, clouds of smoke billowing in the air and he couldn't see or feel anything. "No...NO!!! HERMIONE!" He bellowed, coughing deeply after sucking in the smoky air. 

"We've got to keep moving Weasley," Ash gruffly yelled next to him, pushing his body forward. 

"NO!" Ron roared as he shoved him back. "I am not leaving her behind!" He raced through the clouds on his hands and knees, desperately flailing his arms about in search for any semblance of a body. "HERMIONE," he called out, "PLEASE, _please_ answer me!" 

Ron felt like he was going to be sick. _It can’t end this way. Please, it can’t end this way._ He was seething inside. _Not after I let her go into this even with knowing how dangerous it all was._

_“Ron,”_ he heard a voice croak somewhere around the room.

Ron stilled. “ _HERMIONE! Where are you?”_

“ _I’m-I’m here,”_ she called out again and Ron traveled towards her voice. Her voice sounded weak, and Ron feared that she was seriously hurt, as he knew she wasn’t moving. 

“Hermione, Hermione,” Ron was panting over and over. He drew closer to a pile of wood and stone blocks, noticing brown curls sticking out from underneath. “ _I see you, just hold on!”_

Ron grunted as he removed the debris off of Hermione and stopped once he revealed her face, gasping from her appearance. Her entire face and curls were caked in dirt. There were several blood splotches around her face from various cuts and he could hear her moaning softly in pain. 

"Come on, I've got you, I've got you,” he reassured, lifting her up gently into his arms. Hermione fell against his body weakly as he looped a hand behind her knees to carry her. “We’ve gotta get out of this room, now.”

Hermione winced in pain from the constant bouncing in Ron's arms as he moved swiftly through the room, winding through the maze of fallen obstacles. Ash was waiting for them by the adjacent access door. 

"Ron, put me down, I can-I can walk," she pleaded. Hermione was incredibly nervous for what waited for them behind the next door and she didn't want Ron to be saddled with her weakened state and not fully focused on defending himself. 

“You’re certain?” Ron questioned, as he planted his hands firmly on her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes. 

Hermione nodded in assurance. Ripples of pain shot through her legs as she experimented with putting more weight on her feet, but she didn’t dare say it out loud to Ron. She would fight through the pain. She knew she could. 

Once again, Ron’s hand closed over Hermione’s, as he quickly guided her through the next door. Ash was in front of them both now. A coldness swept over them and Hermione gripped her want shakily but tightly. 

“We’ve been expecting you,” a familiar voice sounded through the room, seconds before Ash’s body was blown backward by a spell that hit him squarely in the chest.

“No!” Hermione cried out, as Ron shoved her to the ground behind him. 

“Expelliarmus!” Sparks flew from Ron’s wand in a blind attempt to overtake the enemy in front of him, but instead found himself dodging spells cast in a verbal succession. Ron fished around for an object in his pocket and he pulled out the deluminator, clicking the button once and instantly lighting the entire room. 

It was then that Hermione gasped, recognizing the faces of Belinda Williams and Declan Ritter before them. 

* * *

“We knew it would be only a matter of time before you came,” Belinda continued, “I see you failed in your attempt at bringing back up.” She nodded over towards Ash’s barely moving form in the corner of the room. He was groaning in pain, clutching his stomach. 

Ron’s jaw clenched. “No one else has to get hurt. We just wanna talk.”

Declan and Belinda laughed in unison. “ _Talk?_ You should’ve known by that little bomb we set off earlier that we didn’t want to just talk. It’s a pity you’re still alive, actually.”

Belinda snapped her fingers and Ritter raised his wand them, aiming it directly at both Ron and Hermione. Ritter opened his mouth to cast a spell, but Ron was faster. “STUPEFY!”

Ritter’s body shot straight into the air, his skull colliding against the wall with a sound _crack_ , effectively knocking him out of consciousness. 

“No!” Belinda shouted, as she viewed his lifeless form and spun around angrily to face Ron. 

Belinda and Ron circled each other, both wands posed and ready for attack. Hermione froze in her spot by the door, preparing to raise her wand as Belinda drew closer to her. But she didn’t expect what happened next. 

Belinda lunged towards Hermione and locked her in a choke hold, making Hermione inhale sharply and wiggle in her grasp. In an instant, Belinda had her wand aimed directly at Hermione’s temple. “Stop,” she ordered. 

Ron seized all movement, his eyes widening in fear as he kept his gaze firmly on Belinda’s wand placement. Hermione could see the despair in his eyes. 

“I could torture her…” Belinda teased, watching as Ron almost growled in response, “...or I could just erase her memory. I’m not sure which one would hurt you more Mr. Weasley…”

Hermione’s arm was twisted behind her rather uncomfortably and her mind was reeling with all of the ways she could potentially get out of this situation unharmed. Based on the current conversation, it was looking pretty grim. 

_Distract her. Distract her so that Ron can make a move._

“Belinda...please...I know how you feel,” Hermione started, yelping out in pain as Belinda dug the tip of her wand inward so that it was pressed hard against her skull. 

“Don’t you say that,” Belinda yelled. 

“You’re in love, right?” Hermione knew that she needed to keep talking. She let her eyes shift from side to side, hoping and praying that Ron noticed enough to understand what she was trying to do. He hadn’t moved an inch and she could tell from her location across the room that he was breathing heavily. “You’re so in love that you would be willing to do anything, _anything_ for him…”

Hermione’s eyes softened as she stared right at Ron. Her heart clenched as she repeated the word _love_ and they both shared an intense look between them. 

Hermione continued, “...but you don’t have to do _this._ You don’t have to hurt other people, especially those who understand how you feel. I understand that us muggleborns haven’t always had it easy. It’s been really _really_ hard at times to feel like we have a place in the wizarding world. But it doesn’t have to be like that anymore. You don’t have to let other people make you feel inferior, especially people like Declan Ritter. He is using you and _that_ is not love. Love should be about accepting the other person for who they are, no matter where they come from.”

Hermione kept a close eye on Ron, who was slowly inching his way over towards the wall as Hermione spoke. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and was relieved to know that Ash was stirring. She was running out of things to say. 

“That’s where you have this all wrong, Miss Granger. I am not the one who is in love. I am not the one who willingly followed someone else into submission…” Belinda sneered. Confusion sparked Hermione’s eyes as she was suddenly consumed with a dreaded pit in her stomach. _What is she saying?_ “Declan followed me. He fell in love with _me_ and I used him to do my bidding.” 

Realization dawned on Hermione’s face as she became acutely aware of the fact that Declan Ritter must have disappeared a few years ago as a result of _Belinda’s_ plan. 

“I am _not a filthy little mudblood_ like you are!” Belinda roared, pulling Hermione’s hair so hard that her neck snapped backwards. Another ripple of pain surged through Hermione’s body and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying. “I am better, _stronger_ than you! And I should have eliminated you when I had the chance at the gala! _Eliminated._ That all but confirmed that Belinda was the writer behind the note that George found discarded on the ground. 

Hermione could tell Ron was fighting the urge to call out to Belinda, knowing that if he did draw attention to himself it would completely ruin any chance he has to strategically place himself in a better spot. She wondered briefly if any of the other aurors were now observing the situation and waiting for the right moment to attack. 

"You don't have to take the fall for him!" Hermione cried out, feigning ignorance of the current situation. Although she was well aware of the likelihood that Belinda was _in fact_ telling the truth and was the real perpetrator behind the attacks, she needed to cover all bases and, most importantly, just keep her talking. "You can still save yourself and get out! Don't let a pureblood man dictate what kind of person you are...this is not you!" 

" _You_ don't even know me, Miss Granger! This is me. I am _not_ under the spell of some petulant, egotistical, man servant like _you_ are,” she spat back. 

"That's where you're wrong, Miss Williams," Hermione whispered. Belinda tightened her hold on Hermione. 

" _What did you just say, bitch?"_ Belinda snapped back. 

"Lesson number one on taking over the world, always have back up that is not currently knocked out…" Hermione watched closely as Belinda's eyes shifted distractedly over to Ritter's slumped over body. The distraction was fleeting, but it was all she needed. 

" _Now, expelliarmus!"_ A shout from one of the aurors rang out. Hermione wasn't exactly sure who it was but it was enough to shock Belinda into loosening her grip on Hermione enough for her to elbow her sharply in the rib and make her escape from her arms. 

Hermione found herself instantly being dragged away at the elbow by Ron, who gathered her close behind his body, shielding her from any curses that were flying around the room. 

Belinda had managed to thwart the attempt to expel her wand from her hand and was now dueling three aurors at once. Hermione acknowledged that Harry had arrived on the scene and was in the midst of the battle. She wondered who had time to send a patronus. 

Belinda growled as a binding curse sent her body flying backward, landing roughly against the wall, hands tied behind her back. 

“Bell, Steiner, grab Ritter!” Ron roared, as Harry and Ash hoisted Belinda’s staggering form into a standing position. 

Hermione stood up hesitantly and limped over to Belinda. Ron watched her carefully, but she held up a hand when he reached for her. She just needed a minute with the woman who had just attempted to kill them all. 

“Why did you do it?” Hermione asked. 

Belinda glared darkly at her, her eyes depicting the image of a bitter, lost, and unforgiving woman. "I was like you once, you know. All doe-eyed, full of hope. Soon you will realize that there isn't any. And you will have to take matters into your own hands and look out for yourself." 

Hermione had never felt sorrier for a person that she did for Belinda Williams as she looked her squarely in the eye and saw that Belinda really believed the words coming from her mouth. 

“I’ll see you at your trial, Miss Williams, “ Hermione responded coolly, before nodding at the aurors. “Take her away.”

Hermione observed the aurors dragging Belinda out of the warehouse as Ron walked up. They stood together, arms crossed identically over their chests, side by side for a moment in solidarity. 

* * *

"Mr. Ritter was, in fact, under the influence of the imperius curse. Likely for some time now, even as far back as the war," Robards confirmed once the team arrived back at the ministry. 

_Bloody fucking hell._ It had been a little over 12 hours since they had departed on the mission to raid the warehouse, yet their earlier conversation in the morning seemed like a lifetime ago. However he expected the mission to end, it wasn't like this. 

"It's been quite the eventful day for you all, so I suspect you are ready for some much needed rest. Please come see me tomorrow to debrief. We can wait until the afternoon," Robards acknowledged and Ron appreciated the subtle hint that would allow him to sleep in. 

"Thank you, sir," Ron shook his hand gratefully before he watched Robards turn out the door. Ron shifted his gaze to peer over at Hermione, who was staring blankly out the window on the opposite side of the room. She had her head pressed up against the glass and her legs curled up into her chest. Ron observed layers of soot that covered her body. Her face was stained with dirt, her hair curled messily into a pony around the sides of her ears. _Merlin, she was beautiful_. She truly was, despite the evidence of the trauma that occurred over the last day. 

"Hey..." Ron called out softly. Hermione's head turned slowly to meet his eyes tiredly. He saw the bags underneath her eyes and she gave him a timid smile before looking down at her hands. 

"You were brilliantly in there Ron, really brilliant. I….I almost messed it all up. You shouldn't have had to save me from...you were right. I am not trained and I didn't have any business being in the field with you." Tears stung Hermione's eyes and she wiped them away delicately using the pads of her thumbs. 

Ron could hear the defeat in her voice and he wasted no time before taking two large strides and kneeling down in front of her. He rested his hand atop of her knee, giving it a comforting squeeze. Ron hooked a finger underneath Hermione's chin and lifted her head up so that her eyes met his.

"Listen to me," Ron started. Hermione noted a different tone in his voice than she had ever heard from him before. It was so soft and gentle. "You are amazing and so so brave. Besides, your super power is in here," Ron brushed a finger across Hermione's temple, sending shivers down her spine. "The way you distracted Belinda in order to buy us time to figure out a plan...it was brilliant. Your mind is extraordinarily brilliant."

Ron spoke so earnestly and Hermione felt as if her heart could truly burst, right then and there. Without giving it a second thought, she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. He initially froze, but responded almost instantly a moment later and wrapped his arms tight around her back to pull her closer. Ron remained perched upright on his knees, his height meeting Hermione's perfectly as she remained seated on the ledge of the bay window. 

Hermione whimpered slightly as she deepened the kiss, thrusting her tongue into Ron's mouth while raking her hands through the dirt in his hair. 

Ron relished the feel of her lips against his and her body pressed close to his center. However, in the back of his mind, his thoughts lingered on their conversation a couple of days ago. _There is someone else._

Ron pulled away regretfully, pressing his forehead against hers to steady his breathing. "Ron?" He could hear the question in her voice. 

"I...uh...I should go shower," he responded lamely, giving her hands a final squeeze before turning on his heel without another word. 

Hermione watched his retreating back in a daze, subconsciously tracing the outline of her swollen lips. 

She knew that she was undoubtedly falling in love with Ron Weasley and she didn't quite know what to do with that sentiment.


	14. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.
> 
> A/N: Happy Monday, everyone! Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, they fill my heart with so much happiness. Please enjoy this next chapter :)

**Lost in Translation**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Inches between us, counting them down_

_Midnight's emotion, driving around_

_I look over at you and you look at me too_

_If I just lean in and get out of my head_

_Don't know what you would do_

_You're so lovely_

_You look so lovely_

_You're so lovely_

_I wish you'd love me_

_Lovely - Fly by Midnight_

**Feelings**

* * *

  
  


_I value your friendship too, Jeanie, but it is more than that for me. And I'd like to know if it's more than that for you too._

Hermione had arrived at the bookstore early the next morning to find an updated note written in familiar scrawl. Billy’s words pierced her heart and she didn’t know which reaction would be most appropriate in this particular moment: smile and clutch the letter close to her chest or burst out into tears. 

One week ago, she had pretty much accepted that she was ready to meet Billy in person. Now, in the aftermath of the grueling and exhausting mission she just returned from, she wasn’t so sure of that anymore. Damn it all to hell that Ronald Weasley, who consistently made her second guess herself from the moment he walked into her life. 

However, the longer she sat alone and pondered the contents of Billy’s latest letter, the more she realized that she needed to meet him. She owed that to him and to herself to see what this could be before settling into any sort of decision. And for that reason, she began to write…

_Dear Billy,_

_You couldn’t have been more spot on with your assessment of me. I have been hiding. Hiding from the world, hiding from you, and hiding from myself. And honestly, I am completely exhausted with the thought of trying to continue hiding when it is very obviously clear that we are both ready to step out of the shadows._

_If you are willing to meet, then so am I. Are you available to meet me here at the book shop, this Saturday at noon? I will be waiting in the far corner booth in the back of the shop. This is the spot where I always come to read and write. I would give you a few details about my outward appearance to help you find me, but I have a feeling that as soon as we see each other we will just know._

_Please say you’ll come. Until then, I will be eagerly awaiting your arrival._

_Jeanie_

  
  


* * *

Hermione arrived at the Ministry late in the afternoon, so distracted by her thoughts of Billy that she exited the lift on Level 2 and almost completely forgot about possibly running into Ron for the first time following their intimate encounter the night before. Sure enough, as she rounded the corner towards the law enforcement offices, she spotted Ron’s bright red hair immediately. And he most definitely saw her, as they instantly locked eyes. 

Hermione paused in her stride, clutching the file folders in her arms close to her chest. She cursed to herself and backtracked, spinning on her heel and walking swiftly towards the lift again. She pushed the button quickly as she tapped her foot. It felt silly and childish of her to evade Ron at this point, but she just didn’t feel like she had the energy to face him right now. The doors opened and she hustled inside, locating the button for the main floor. The doors had just begun to slide shut as a hand reached out and forced them open again. 

It was Ron, who strode nonchalantly into the lift with her. _Damn it._ At this point, she wasn’t sure she trusted herself to be in such close quarters, much less _alone_ , with him. 

Ron crossed his arms and leaned coolly against the opposite wall. “Going somewhere?”

Hermione cleared her throat. “Yes, the atrium.”

“Didn’t I just see you come off of the lift?” Ron questioned. 

“I just…” Hermione paused, trying to quickly come up with a reasonable excuse, “...I'm trying to sift through these case notes so that I'm prepared for Miss Williams’ upcoming trial and I decided that I’d rather get some fresh air while doing it.”

Ron raised his eyebrows, clearly not believing her lie. “In the middle of winter?”

“Yes, Ronald,” Hermione blew out a frustrated breath. _Why was this lift moving so slow?_

Ron fished his wand out of his pocket and aimed it at the buttons on the lift. He murmured a spell that completely halted all movement.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hermione asked in disbelief. 

“Why are you avoiding me?” His retort was immediate. 

Hermione stammered, unable to produce a single coherent thought. She finally caved. “You’re right, I am.”

“Why?” Ron inquired again, his voice softer this time. 

“Because being in the same...space with you right now Ron, is quite frankly, really hard,” she spoke raspily. Hermione chewed on her lip as she looked down at her feet, fighting the heat of Ron’s gaze. 

When he didn’t respond immediately to her confession, Hermione lifted her head to observe a distressed look on Ron’s face. Instead of choosing to comment on her statement, he switched topics entirely. 

"Do you really think it's wise for you to be the one handling Belinda’s case, since you were technically a witness to it all..." He trailed off as Hermione pursed her lips, "I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job but...I mean, bloody hell Hermione, the woman almost tortured you." _Right in front me_ , he added in his mind but he chose not to say it out loud. 

"I'm not _defending_ her Ron. I think it's actually more than perfectly appropriate for me to be involved, _especially_ given what she attempted to do to me. Like hell I'm going to leave it to someone else if there's a chance she could get away with hurting others again." Ron nodded in understanding. 

They stood facing each other for several heartbeats, completely absent of any sound. Hermione’s cheeks flushed as her thoughts drifted to the absolutely wonderful feeling of Ron’s lips on hers, his hands on her body, gently caressing her...

"Hermione, I….uh…." Ron started, but paused quickly, struggling to get the words right. Hermione broke out of her lustful stupor and redirected her attention. His brows were furrowed as he stared down at his clasped hands. "You know, I fought in a war. I went up against some of the darkest wizards of our time. And I was bloody terrified every moment through it all.” Hermione was intrigued by the deep emotion in his voice and was curious as to what the inevitable _but_ would lead to. 

"But…" Ron inhaled deeply, his voice cracking slightly. "When I saw you, lying on the floor in a pile of rubble at the warehouse…" He paused again, gripping the steel handle behind him. "You weren't moving..." Ron continued, his eyes glassy. 

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Her lips parted as she waited for him to continue. 

"I've never felt anything like what I felt in that moment, _ever_ ,” Ron finally turned to meet Hermione’s eyes, a pained look on his face. "Blimey, Hermione, I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life." Hermione's heart plummeted in her chest. Her eyes collided with Ron’s and they stared at each other longingly. 

"When I asked you to stay behind on the mission...this. _This_ was why. I never want to feel that again.” The look on his face was agonizingly raw and so incredibly honest. 

" _Ron..._ " Hermione whispered softly. She felt utterly speechless.

Ron raised his wand to remove the spell and the lift shuddered briefly as it started to move again. Hermione fought through her emotions to think of something, _anything,_ to say back. But, what could she say back? Ron had essentially professed his love for her and all she could do was stand there gawking. 

The doors opened and Ron stepped out. “I’ll see you around, Hermione…” Ron murmured sadly, shoving his hands in his pockets and gliding out into the sea of ministry workers. 

Hermione let a single tear fall from her cheek and fell back against the wall of the lift. _What am I going to do now?_

* * *

Ron cursed silently to himself as he dwelled on the conversation he forced Hermione to have in the lift yesterday afternoon. _Why did I tell her that?_ He might as well have stuck a note to his forehead claiming “I’m in love with Hermione Granger” because it was fairly obvious. He was certain, at least, that it had to be obvious to her now. She had completely attempted to avoid him yesterday and he had an inkling that she was still debating back and forth between him and the other bloke she had mentioned interest in. 

_Coffee, I need coffee,_ he determined and changed course down the hallway towards the break room. That decision had quickly proved to be unwise, since as soon as he stepped into the room he found Hermione again, alone, sitting at a table while reading the Daily Prophet.

She lifted her head to check who had just arrived and Ron paused in his stride, unsure whether or not to continue with his plan to seek out some much needed caffeine. 

“No need to leave, Ron. I’m not going to run,” she mused. Ron’s shoulders relaxed and he felt immensely relieved that she was being so welcoming despite his most recent confession. 

“You sure about that?” He teased lightly, shuffling his feet over towards the coffee pot. “Would you like some?” He offered as he held up the pot in his hands. 

“I’ll take some tea, if you don’t mind,” Hermione answered, returning his gaze with a grateful smile. 

“Whatcha reading about?” Ron curiously nodded towards the Prophet in her hands.

“Oh, just the story on Ritter and Williams, how they were captured and all of that…” Hermione mumbled, shortly before returning her focus towards reading the words on the page intently. 

Ron’s eyebrows furrowed. “You remember that we were there, right?” 

Hermione glared at him. “Of course. I’m just studying, for my case. They’ve included some additional information on Belinda’s childhood and how she grew up. Grew up to be…” Her voice faltered at the end and she exhaled as the memories of the warehouse came flooding back. 

Ron turned and he held his coffee cup stiffly in his hands. “How she grew up to be selfish, arrogant, and an insult to every _single, bloody_ decent witch or wizard out there?”

Hermione frowned. “It’s very clear that she became quite mentally ill over time, Ron. She needs help and I sure hope that she gets it in Azkaban. _That’s_ what I will be advocating for. It doesn’t lessen the sentence that she deserves, but I hope that over time with proper counseling, she will be able to find a way to make amends for what has happened and remember that she was _once_ decent and good.”

Ron contemplated Hermione’s words thoughtfully. He gazed at her in awe. “You’re absolutely brilliant. The way you manage to see the good in people, to show compassion for someone, even after they attempt to murder you.” 

Hermione regarded him with the kindest of eyes. “Thank you, Ron.” They shared a brief moment of silence, the air thickening between them. 

"How do you take your tea?" Ron asked, turning towards the kettle abruptly. _The moment was gone._

"Two sugars, no cream please," Hermione responded absentmindedly, attention returning to the newspaper she held out in front of her.

Ron's body seized of all movement as he processed her request.

_Two sugars, no cream._

"What did you just say?" Ron turned around slowly. 

Hermione's gaze lifted up to him then, eyebrows creased together. "For my tea? Two sugars...no cream," she repeated slowly. 

Ron's face grew pale as a series of flashes flew through his mind. 

_My favorite is herbal tea with two sugars, no cream._

_I almost always have a book with me._

_I am filled with an unexpected loneliness. "Thank you for letting me spend Christmas with your family, Ron. It just - it just would have been really lonely otherwise," Hermione had said._

_“There is someone else that I am talking to.”_

_I was given a rather unique name when I was born._

Hermione _Jean_ Granger. _Jeanie._

Ron felt as if all the air had left his lungs as he reached behind him to brace his hands against the table. _No way, there's no way._

"Ron? Are you okay?" Hermione was now standing, looking very concerned. 

Ron was shaking and knew he needed to get out of that room and fast. "I need-I need to go…" He stuttered and started to haphazardly walk forward towards the door. 

"Wait, Ron, what…" He could hear Hermione calling after him but he was already gone. 


	15. Discovering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.
> 
> A/N: Happy Wednesday! Thank you all for the splendid reviews. As excited I am for this story to be wrapping up and to share the ending with you all, I know it will be sad when it's all finished. It's been a wild ride! Enjoy this chapter :)

**Lost in Translation**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_I always thought that a promise_

_Meant not letting go_

_Then you let go_

_Now I don't know_

_I always that you needed me like I needed you_

_More than world, I was so sure_

_Cause you gave me your kiss, your body, your soul_

_Gave me those nights when I held you so close_

_Gave me your heart, your hopes, and your dreams_

_Why can't you see?_

_You can't take it back_

_You can't take it back_

_All of your love was all that I had_

_You can't take it back_

_Take it Back - Mokita & Ella Vos _

**Discovering**

* * *

What advice do you give a bloke who has just discovered that the woman he shares a secret pen pal relationship with is actually someone he already knows, and that someone happens to be a rather infuriating woman that he has admittedly managed to fall in love with? 

You would tell him that he is absolutely screwed. 

Ron was certain that the nausea that set in almost immediately after he connected the dots was not going to go away anytime soon. He attempted to inhale through his nose and exhale out his mouth several times in a row to no avail. 

He knew Jeanie. Jeanie is _Hermione_. 

_Fuck._

The punch went straight to his gut, cursing himself silently as to why he hadn't managed to figure it all out before. 

And why could that be? Jeanie and Hermione had seemed like complete opposites to him up until this point. Jeanie was...sweet, sensitive, forgiving. Hermione presented as...quite literally the opposite. Hermione was determined, headstrong, and aggravating as hell. But when her walls came tumbling down, she too was sweet, sensitive, and _sometimes_ forgiving. 

_Bloody hell they are the same person_. So many questions left unanswered about Hermione Granger became unbelievably clear and Ron was left with a single, daunting question. 

_Does she already know?_ Fuck, he thought it was probably rather obvious it was him all along, right? I mean hell, he had gone on and on about his large family, his love for quidditch and everything food-related. Hermione had known all those things about him too, hadn't she? For such a brilliant witch, he was sure that she had to have figured it out quite quickly. 

The thought made him suddenly ill. If she did know all this time, why didn't she say anything? He briefly considered that it was entirely possible that Hermione had continued the charade to have a laugh at him. But then, deep down, he knew that while Hermione could be snippy and unruly at times, she wasn't cruel. 

Hermione had spoken of there being someone else that she wasn't dating but she was talking to. _That had to be Billy_ , he determined and he suddenly felt like laughing at the twisted predicament they both found themselves in. Both were secretly pining for someone they already essentially had. 

Then there was the act of intimacy. _Fuck_ , he had held Jeanie in his arms. He had made _love_ to her. So many nights he spent wondering what she looked like, how it would feel to have her body close to his. And all this time, she had been there. Right in front of him. A vision of Hermione and her dark chocolate curls swept through his mind. 

He needed to set the record straight, he decided, and admittedly he knew the only way to do that would be to speak with Hermione directly. She was likely extremely confused after he ran off and left her without a word of explanation as to why. 

_There is something I need to do first, though._

* * *

Ron stalled his entry into the bookshop for as long as he could and found himself pacing outside the building for approximately five minutes before he managed to gather the courage to walk inside. 

The bell on the door jingled as he entered and he did a quick scan of the room to make sure he didn’t see a familiar mass of brown curls on any occupant. He sighed gratefully when he didn’t and he made his way up towards the front counter to greet Mr. Bennison. 

“Ah, good day to you fine sir, back for this?” He questioned, holding up the familiar red journal. Ron’s throat closed up just by looking at it.

“Uh...yeah,” he managed to croak back.

Bennison frowned upon hearing Ron’s tone. “Is something wrong?”

Ron wasn’t quite sure how to approach his next question. “Mr. Bennison...the woman who has been writing to me...does she happen to have brown, curly hair?”

Bennison remained aggravatingly neutral with his facial expression. “I’m sorry sir, I don’t think I’m at liberty to give out that information.”

Ron sighed and raked his hands through his auburn locks. _Of course,_ he reasoned, _she probably urged him not to give away any personal information._

“You think you’ve seen her?” Bennison inquired further. 

Ron exhaled slowly. “I think I’ve seen her...I think I _know_ her.”

Bennison raised his eyebrows in surprise. “And do you think she knows who you are?” 

Ron shrugged helplessly. “That’s what I’m not sure about.”

Mr. Bennison set the journal on the counter top and slid it over to him. “Well, I do believe there is a letter in here waiting for you. Maybe see what she has to say first.”

Ron took the book with Bennison’s encouragement and walked off to his own private corner. He felt his hands shaking as he lifted the bookmarked page and began to read. 

_Bloody hell. She wants to meet._

He scanned the final line on the page over and over. _Please say you’ll come. Until then, I’ll be eagerly awaiting your arrival._

She wanted to meet on Saturday, which was in two days time. Today was Thursday, which didn’t leave him with a lot of time to debate on what he wanted to do. He wasn’t sure he _was_ ready to decide what to do yet. 

So Ron did what he could do and ripped out a page with Jeanie’s handwriting on it, stuffed it in his pocket, and exited the bookshop quietly. His intended destination: Ministry of Magic. 

* * *

Hermione scoured the halls on Level 2 of the Ministry, looking for any semblance of notoriously red hair among the sea of ministry workers. She was growing increasingly frustrated after checking multiple locations with no such luck and she was certain that Ron was avoiding her at this point. 

Hermione resorted to seeking out Harry Potter instead, who she found hunched over his cubicle in the auror offices. 

“Harry! Do you have a moment?” Hermione called out. 

Harry paused to look up from his writing and smiled warmly at her. “Sure, what’s up?”

“Your best friend. Have you seen him around anywhere?” Hermione asked, the frustration evident in her voice. 

Harry smirked. “By best friend, do you happen to mean Ron?”

“Yes, of course,” she tutted. 

“Not since this morning, why?” He responded curiously. 

Hermione sighed and chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. “Well, we were speaking this morning and he left in a haste, quite rudely I may add, and I haven’t been able to find him anywhere since then.”

Harry crossed his arms. “Mind if I ask what was said right before he left?”

Hermione hummed briefly. “It was something about tea. He asked how I took my tea, I told him, then his face just changed. It was almost as if he had seen a ghost.” For some reason, she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that signaled to her that she should know, that she should be able to figure it out. And that feeling was driving her absolutely barmy. 

Harry snorted. “It doesn’t exactly sound like a conversation that should’ve elicited some sort of epiphany...look, if I see him, I’ll tell him you are looking for him, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay,” Hermione mumbled, her shoulders sagging defeatedly. 

“Hey,” Harry vocalized softly, “I’m sure he’ll come find you when he’s ready to talk.”

“Yeah, maybe…” Hermione attempted a weak smile. _I hope so._

* * *

Ron re-entered the ministry later that afternoon, a piece of paper in hand, and a determined look on his face. He reached Level 2 and peered nervously around the corner, checking for one brunette in particular that he really didn’t want to confront just yet. He maneuvered his way towards the law enforcement offices until he located one by the name of “Miss Hermione Granger”.

He peeked through the window and was relieved to find that she wasn’t in her office. Pulling his wand from his pocket, he murmured a quick “ _alohomora”,_ watching the lock click open as he slid inside the room and quickly shut the door behind him. 

Hermione’s office was incredibly neat and tidy, he observed. He didn’t quite have a chance to take a look around the last time he was in here. _Yeah, cause you were too busy shagging her on her desk,_ Ron battled in his head, trying his hardest not to allow his thoughts to veer him off course from his original intent. 

Ron walked around to the other side of the desk, gently pulling open a draw, looking for any discarded paper that he could find with her handwriting on it. Once he successfully located a short document with her neatly scrawled signature, he held the writing up side by side with the letter he retrieved from the journal to compare. 

It was a perfect match.

Ron already knew in his heart that Jeanie and Hermione were one in the same, but checking the handwriting provided absolute confirmation. 

"What are you doing?" 

Ron dropped the paper instantly and turned around to meet Hermione's disapproving eyes. She was standing in the doorway and regarding him suspiciously. 

"I'm...just waiting for you," he lied. He quickly stuffed the letter into his jacket pocket. 

Hermione crossed her arms. "Care to explain to me why you ran off this morning? I couldn't find you anywhere after that. What is going on?"

Ron hesitated for a moment. He wanted so much to tell her in the moment, just to admit to her that he knew. But, he still wasn't sure whether or not Hermione was aware. And to protect his own heart before he dove headfirst, he needed that answer. 

"What is it that you like about this other bloke?" He asked instead. 

Hermione was caught off guard by his question. Whatever she thought he was going to say in response, it wasn't that. "Wh-what? Ron, what does this have to do with…"

" _Please,_ Hermione, I need to know." One look at Ron's anguished face and she softened. 

"Well, I suppose...we’ve been able to have really open conversations. He’s a great listener, always there to provide advice and push me outside of my comfort zone. And, I guess, he’s really supported me when I’ve felt lonely.” Hermione wouldn’t meet Ron’s eyes, but he could tell she was struggling to describe Billy. 

“He sounds like a great friend,” Ron commented. He was acutely aware of the fact that the description she gave wasn’t exactly _romantic_ in nature. 

Hermione looked puzzled. “Yeah....” Her voice trailed off quietly, “I think a very good friend.”

“Is there still something more?” Ron inquired further. 

Hermione gazed up at Ron then. “I’m not sure. But I’m hoping to find out.”

Ron broke eye contact with Hermione, coming around the desk to stand directly in front of her. “Look, Hermione, I…I don’t think we should see each other again. Until you think you’ve sorted out your feelings.”

Hermione’s bottom lip quivered and she wrapped her arms around herself tightly. “Oh.”

“I promise, though,” Ron continued softly, “We’ll talk soon.” And, after noticing the pained look on her face, he couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and letting his lips brush gently against her forehead. He could feel Hermione’s body trembling as he pulled away. 

“I’ll see you,” Ron muttered before stepping out of the room. 

Hermione was left staring blankly at the space Ron just occupied, a lone tear sliding down her cheek. 

* * *

Ron stumbled upon the auror offices and slumped down into his seat, Harry eying him curiously as he arrived. 

“You alright there mate?” Harry asked.

Ron groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Yeah, just...confused.”

“Hermione was in here looking for you,” Harry commented as Ron laughed bitterly.

“I know, I’ve already seen her.”

“She seemed quite put out that she couldn’t find you anywhere...anything else going on?” Harry regarded him curiously and Ron exhaled loudly, figuring he probably should confide in someone.

“Listen, mate, there’s something I want to tell you but you can’t take the mickey when I do!” 

Harry turned in his chair and crossed his arms. “Now you’ve got my attention. You know that you can tell me anything.”

Ron leaned back in his chair and pondered for a moment. He retrieved the letter from his pocket and held it stiffly in his hands. “So, about a month ago, I started exchanging these letters with a woman. We’ve been writing back and forth for several weeks now and I was starting to think that I was developing feelings for her.”

Harry kinked an eyebrow. “Whatever I thought you were going to say, that wasn’t it.”

“Oi! You can’t make fun!”

“I’m not, I’m not!” Harry held up his hands defensively, “Carry on.”

“We’ve been talking for a while about meeting and, well, she wants to meet this Saturday.”

“And you’re not sure if you want to meet her anymore?” Harry asked.

Ron blew out a breath. “I don’t need to meet her anymore to know who she is.” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. Ron casually looked around the room real quick before leaning closer to whisper, “It’s Hermione. The woman I’ve been exchanging letters with is Hermione.”

Harry’s eyes bulged out as he processed the information. “How did you figure this out?”

“Tea,” Ron mumbled. “She told me how she took her tea and it was something Jeanie, well I guess _Hermione_ , wrote to me in a previous letter.”

“So that’s why she was talking about tea…makes sense…” Harry mumbled to himself.

“What?” Ron asked in confusion. 

Harry shook his head. “Nothing, nothing. So wow mate. What are you going to do? I mean, this is a _good thing,_ right? There’s already something going on between the two of you and I think there’s quite the attraction between both of you.”

“I thought there was,” Ron looked down. “And...I don’t think she knows Billy is me. I’m pretty sure I was able to determine that when I last spoke to her.”

“Billy?” Harry grinned.

“ _Harry,”_ Ron warned as Harry laughed.

“Okay, I’m sorry! Look, I can’t tell you I know what you should do. But, honesty is always a great place to start.”

“What if she’s disappointed that it’s me?” Ron mumbled quietly. 

Harry frowned. “I think she cares for you a lot more than you realize. That much was obvious when she was practically searching the whole bloody ministry for you earlier.”

“What if she doesn’t want to pursue any kind of relationship with me, or Billy, and is just too scared to admit it?”

“And what if she does?” Harry responded immediately. Harry was right, Ron was sure of it. Ron was tired of all the bullshit and he desperately needed everything out in the open. It was really the only way that he was going to get the answers he needed. 

Ron fought back his own emotions, knowing that there was somewhere he needed to go and a final letter he needed to write. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The start of the next chapter will dive a little bit more into Hermione's thoughts/perspective...coming this weekend!


	16. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.
> 
> A/N: Happy Saturday! I really have a lot to say about this chapter...but I'll wait until the end. See notes at the bottom :) Enjoy reading!

**Lost in Translation**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Like an angel in a nightmare_

_You opened up my eyes_

_Looking in all the wrong places_

_You’re the one I needed this whole time_

_You’re the sun to my moon_

_You’re my ocean painted blue_

_You...I’m nothing without you_

_You’re the light in the dark_

_You’re the arrow through my heart_

_You....I’m nothing without you_

_You! - LANY_

**Decisions**

* * *

Hermione blinked her eyes open on Saturday morning and stared up at the ceiling in deep contemplation. She was due to meet Billy at noon and she was still going back and forth in her head. For _so long,_ she had been anticipating the prospect of meeting Billy and that day had finally come. However, it was more than annoyingly aggravating to her that she could not get the vision out of her head of the excruciating look that Ron gave her right before he left her office on Thursday. The look that made her heart plummet straight to the ground. 

_I am doing the right thing by meeting him, right?_ A part of her wants to believe that she agreed to meet so spontaneously because she was ready. The other part of her only believes that she agreed as a way to get Ron Weasley out of her mind, once and for all.

However, if she _didn’t_ want to meet Billy, why would she have left Ron the morning after they were intimate for the first time? Why would she have made her life unnecessarily complicated? 

Hermione groaned outwardly and stuffed her pillow on top of her face. She let flashes run through her mind of the letters she’s shared with Billy.

_I just wanted to let you know that there is someone else out there who knows what it is like to feel out of sorts and lonely at times._

_Writing to you has been the most fun I've had in a long time._

_I find myself reading your letters and always wondering more about who you are, what you look like, how we would react when we saw each other. I already feel like I know who you are._

Does Billy really know who Hermione truly is, though? She thought back to conversations with Ron, with whom she didn’t exactly make a first good impression on. In fact, he had even called her _insufferable_ once. Would Billy be disappointed by her flaws? He shouldn’t be, Hermione reasoned, given the amount of time they spent talking about not judging the other and how she was able to open up fully with him. Billy _should_ know Hermione. 

But...Ron _does._ Ron does know who she is. He’s seen her at her worst and, admittedly, some of the best moments in her life were with him (the night out at the Leaky Cauldron, as well as the night of the gala come to mind). He _wanted_ her, that much was certain, and she suspected that his feelings for her went far beyond simple attraction at this point.

_This wasn’t meaningless to me._

_I’ve never felt anything like what I felt in that moment, ever. Blimey, Hermione, I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared in my life._

Her relationship with Ron was baffling, to say the least. He came into her life when she least expected it and it took awhile for them to find their footing with one another. But, when they did...their relationship went from zero to one hundred...fast. Despite being complete opposites of one another, on a lot of issues, they connected on such a deep level. Ron seemed to understand the way her mind works. He seemed to understand her fears and worries. He seemed to understand... _her._

Ron is stubborn, overprotective, arrogant, and sloppy. But he is also very kind-hearted, loyal, funny, and brave. She has seen his flaws, as he has seen hers, and it suddenly didn’t matter so much to her anymore. 

It was that exact moment that Hermione realized that there was no choice left to make. She _loved_ Ron Weasley. She loved him so much that her heart ached. 

Grabbing her beaded bag, she knew exactly what she needed to do. 

* * *

The bookshop was empty when Hermione arrived, except for the elderly man standing behind the counter. He looked up as she walked in and a large smile broke out on his face. “Ah, you’re here.”

She bit her lip and attempted to return the smile. “Yeah...I’m just not sure this meeting is going to go the way everyone is hoping.”

Mr. Bennison regarded her for a moment. “Well, perhaps, you should read this letter first.” In his outstretched hand, was the familiar red journal.

Hermione tensed up as she slowly took it. “He wrote another letter?”

The shopkeeper gestured towards the journal before silently exiting to the back room. 

Hermione traced the outline of the patterned cover, before flipping open the book to the bookmarked page. A new passage was messily scrawled on the page.

_Dear Jeanie,_

_I am unsure where to begin. I suppose I should start by saying that it's been an absolute pleasure corresponding with you over the past several weeks. You have opened up to me and have encouraged me to do so as well, and for that I truly thank you. I've felt such a connection to you and I can hardly wait to return to the shop each week and find another response from you. I care for you. So much. And because of that, I feel that I need to be completely honest with you. You see, somewhere along the way, I managed to meet someone. Someone who took me by surprise. I did not like this woman at first. I actually called her insufferable to her face. But over time, things changed. My feelings changed. And I would be lying to myself and to you if I didn't acknowledge those feelings. I think I have fallen in love with her. I'm not quite sure how or even if these feelings are reciprocated, but there it is. I understand if you do not want to meet now. But, I still want to meet you. I need to know if the feelings exchanged between these letters were real. If there is even the slightest chance that you do too, then turn around._

Hermione visibly noticed her hands shaking as she clenched the letter in her hands tightly. _It can't be._

She turned slowly and sure enough, Ron Weasley stood before her, leaning against the doorframe of the near empty bookstore, watching her intently with an unreadable expression on his face. 

"You're the one that's been writing to me?" Hermione breathed out, unable to move.

Ron's lip curled upward ever so slightly as he took a cautious step forward towards her. "Imagine my surprise, when I realize that the woman I've been falling for in those letters, turns out to be the same woman that I've been actively spending time with, trying _not_ to admit my feelings.” His blatant transparency caught Hermione off guard. 

Ron moved another step closer and Hermione instinctively moved a step backwards. She was still processing how this was all possible. _How is it possible? Out of all of the people in the world._

"How-how did you figure it out?" 

"Two sugars, no cream," he replied simply. 

Realization dawned on Hermione's face as so many things became incredibly clear to her. _How could I have been so daft? This is why he ran out the other day in the break room and why I caught him snooping through my desk._

"I actually thought you knew for a bit. I was so irrationally angry at you, thinking that this was all a game and that you were playing me for a fool," Ron held up a hand as he saw the protest about to come out of her mouth, "But, I can see now by your expression that you really had no idea. For once, it seems that I've managed to figure something out before you.” 

Hermione was trembling all over. Shock waves hit her body and she reached behind her for anything, _anything_ that she could grasp onto to help steady her weak legs. 

"Don't be afraid..." Ron whispered, moving closer quickly now. Hermione remained frozen in her spot, breathing heavily, her hands clutching the letter against her rapidly beating chest. 

Ron gently reached a hand to cup Hermione's cheek. He brushed his thumb across the corner of her eye, wiping away a single tear that threatened to fall.

Ronald _Bilius_ Weasley. _Billy._

And then, she was smiling. “I was planning to come here and to-to break it off. With Billy.” Ron’s face fell as he attempted to process her words, “I needed to tell him that while writing to him meant so much to me, there is someone else who means more.”

Hermione gazed up at Ron admiringly, who looked suddenly more hopeful. “I guess now I don’t have to,” she laughed incredulously, “I love _you_ Ron Weasley.”

Hermione reached a hand up to graze her knuckles along the stubble on Ron’s face. He was looking at her now with so much tenderness and warmth. A moment later, Ron's mouth descended passionately upon hers. He tasted so sweet, like a mix of cherry and chocolate. Hermione let her hands weave through his hair, while his hands cupped her cheeks lovingly. Their lips roamed together in sync for several minutes, before pulling apart breathlessly. Ron rested his forehead upon Hermione’s and squeezed her tight around the waist. 

“Is this real life?” Hermione whispered shakily, her eyes remaining closed. 

“Why don’t you open your eyes to find out,” Ron murmured back. So that she did and found herself staring into his deep blue orbs. _Yes, it really is._

They grinned beatifically at each other just before someone behind them cleared their throat. They redirected their attention to Mr. Bennison, who was watching them both happily. “I’m so sorry to interrupt...I just have to say, watching you two fall in love week by week, and then to have finally made your way to each other...well, it just makes me really happy.” Tears were glistening in his eyes and his heartfelt speech made Hermione lean into Ron and rest her head against his beating chest. 

“Thank you for your help, sir,” Ron responded kindly, reaching out to shake his hand. With one last knowing smile, Mr. Bennison sauntered off. 

“Hermione,” Ron hummed happily as she looked up to meet his gaze, “Come home with me.”

* * *

Despite the level of intimacy that they had both already shared together in their relationship, Hermione was decidedly nervous upon apparating to Ron’s flat. 

With a flick of his wand, the fireplace roared to life, setting up a cozy and romantic atmosphere. 

She marveled at the instant heat and comfort that the fire provided. Ron came up from behind her, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze while peppering kisses down her neck. He pulled her coat from her shoulders and briefly separated from her to hang up her coat before returning to the same position he was in before. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, Hermione’s back pressed up against Ron’s chest. He let his chin rest on the top of her head as they both settled into a comfortable silence while basking in the glow of the fire. 

“Is this real life?” Hermione finally whispered. 

Ron’s chest rumbled with laughter. “You’ve asked that already.”

Hermione turned in his arms, her hands flying to her face, her curls going wild. “I just-I just can’t wrap my head around all of this. _How did I not figure this out?_ We’ve spent so much time...I should’ve known, I need to re-read the letters again and make sense of all of this-”

“Hermione,” Ron interrupted, “You’re rambling. And you’re overthinking it all. Pause the brooms flying around in your head, yeah?” He affectionately brushed a curl behind her ear, his palm resting on her cheek softly. 

With a knowing look, Ron reached for Hermione’s hands, intertwining them effortlessly while simultaneously pulling her body close to his. Hermione gasped at the closed distance, watching as Ron slowly raised their joined hands, gently toying with her delicate fingers. 

“We can discuss more about the letters later. Right now, I just want to enjoy being with you, _finally,_ ” Ron spoke softly and Hermione’s fast-moving brain shut off instantly. 

Gripping his hands tightly, she gently tugged him as she started to walk backwards until her back hit the wall behind her. Ron was gazing at her with lustful eyes now and she sent him quite the suggestive look back. 

Hermione whimpered slightly as Ron’s hands started to roam up and down her side before resting on her hips. She inhaled sharply as Ron lifted her hips up then, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist, effectively trapping her body between the wall and Ron’s chest. Hermione met Ron’s lips feverishly, deepening the kiss almost instantly as their tongues danced together in a heated battle. 

They were both in love, that much was certain, but the passion between them also continued to rage on. Hermione couldn’t be more thrilled by that sentiment. 

Ron grunted from the pressure of holding Hermione in his arms. “Bedroom. Now,” he mumbled against her lips, “I want to take you properly.”

“Mmmm…” Hermione responded, feeling a rush of heat through her body as he carried her quickly down the hallway. 

As soon as he dropped her unceremoniously on the bed, Hermione crawled underneath the sheets and wiggled her body around while smirking up at him suggestively.

“Oi! Where do you think you’re going?” Ron laughed, as he lifted the covers up to join her. What he wasn’t expecting was to find her already completely starkers. His eyes bulged out, “What the…”

Hermione held her wand up and teased, “I may have zapped my clothes away.”

“Why, you cheeky little witch…” She was absolutely bloody amazing. Ron hovered over her with his body, boxing her in with his arms. He leaned down and planted a kiss firmly on her lips as she moaned. 

Ron let his hands explore her body and Hermione eagerly pulled off his shirt and pants before throwing them to the side in a crumpled heap. Hermione dragged her nails across Ron’s sculpted chest, tracing the outline of his freckles as she moved. Ron had paused in his movements to watch her curiously and she looked up at him sheepishly. 

“You have so many freckles,” she giggled. Ron merely grinned back. 

They were both completely naked at this point and Ron found himself leaning forward to take a single breast in his mouth, letting his tongue glide around Hermione’s perk nipple. She bit her lip and moaned at the sensation, completely distracted by his lips on her body that she didn’t feel him shift and poise himself at her entrance. He entered her swiftly with one thrust, causing Hermione to tilt her head back into the pillow and let out a loud cry. “OH!”

“Oh you feel so good, Hermione, so.... _right_ ” he growled sexily in her ear and Hermione pulled his mouth to hers, forcing her tongue to be allowed entry. He continued moving inside her, slowly and rhythmically, both wanting to savor this experience with one another. 

Hermione slid her knees higher, causing Ron’s cock to push in even deeper, both responding with grunts of pleasure. Ron broke the kiss breathlessly and let his head fall into the crook of Hermione’s neck, as he focused on the movement of his hips. He reached for her hands to intertwine them together on the pillows, allowing a steady base for him to continue to pump in and out of her. His pace was increasing now and the guttural moans between them were also increasing in volume. 

Hermione felt her core heat up and knew that her orgasm was near. She attached a hand around Ron’s neck and brought his head up to look at her. “ _I love you,”_ she panted in between thrusts.

That was it for Ron, groaning as he emptied himself inside of her, Hermione finding her own release a few thrusts later. He let his body sag on top of hers for a moment and he pecked her shoulder. “Oh, I love you too, Jeanie.” Hermione smiled at the use of her nickname. A part of him will always be Billy to her, as well. 

Ron regretfully pulled out of her and Hermione moved to rest her head comfortably on Ron's bare shoulder. He pulled the covers over both of them as they snuggled into a tight embrace. 

Ron stared down into the chocolate orbs of the beautiful brunette laying on his chest. "I'd like to say it was fate, you know. Us." 

Hermione tilted her head slightly to the side to look up at him. "Fate, huh?"

"Well, yeah…" Ron moved his hand to gently trace the soft curls down to her shoulder. “It's like fate decided we would get multiple chances to get it right - through the letters and at the ministry. Two shots, if you will, in case we mucked the first one up." He grinned and chuckled before pressing a quick, chaste kiss to Hermione's swollen lips. 

"Hmmm..." Hermione hummed when Ron's lips left hers, "Fate. I like that.” 

They both settled into another comfortable silence, arms wrapped tightly around each other, feeling content and excited for what was to come. 

_Jeanie and Billy. Ron and Hermione._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there it is! I have to say, I had the ending planned out waaaaaay before a good chunk of the middle portion of the story, so it is such a treat for me to see this fic finally complete! I had one reviewer compare this story to the rom-com "You've Got Mail", which I thought was very fitting. Rom-coms seem to be dying out lately, so I'm happy to try to keep them alive through my writing :)
> 
> I wanted to thank each and every one of you who have reviewed this story and stayed a loyal follower until the end. Your reviews have truly made me smile and I have enjoyed sharing this journey with you all. I do have one more chapter planned - the epilogue, which will take place one year later - so be on the lookout for that soon! 
> 
> Please also stay tuned for my next multi-chapter fic, Isolated, which is a 6th year AU (or rather, canon-divergent) Romione story that I am really excited about. I am hoping to post the first chapter tomorrow. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.

**Lost in Translation**

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Something about you and the way we fit_

_Like the stars in the night, heat of you on my skin_

_Hadn't known you for long, but it felt like years_

_From the second we met I knew things would change_

_Everything would change,_

_Don't remember the words, I know how I felt_

_Is this trouble again?_

_I never felt like this with somebody_

_I never thought I'd feel like I do_

_I never felt this close with somebody_

_Somebody, somebody but you_

_I never had this rush in my body_

_I never thought I'd feel something new_

_I never felt this close with somebody_

_Somebody, somebody but you_

_Somebody - Dagny_

**Epilogue**

* * *

_One year later_

Sparks flew from the tips of their wands, shooting across the room, blasting through discarded debris. Ron jumped out of the way of a spell that was sent his direction and he ducked behind a stone wall just shortly before a second blast hit him. 

“Harry!” He shouted to his best friend across the room, “On your left!” 

Harry swiveled around and struck a death eater square in the chest, effectively stunning him. Ron re-assessed the situation and noted two other men in black coats who they had yet to deal with. Ron shot up from behind his protective barrier and outstretched his arm with a quick _snap_ just shortly before yelling “ _Stupefy!”_ He watched as the enemy went flying into the air before crashing loudly into crates of boxes on the other side of the room. 

_Two down. One left to go._

Ron returned to his position behind the wall and let his eyes scan the now quiet room. He noted that Harry was now crawling around on the ground towards Ron, moving fast, before joining him behind the wall. 

“Where is he?” Ron whispered quietly.

“Dunno,” Harry responded grimly, “Last I saw he was over in the corner, near the one you stunned the daylights out of.”

The room remained eerily quiet as they breathed heavily, wands at the ready, prepared for any noise or sense of movement. What Ron didn’t expect, was for the access door to burst open at that very moment, revealing an all too familiar figure. 

Ron clenched his wand in his hand as he comprehended the figure in question. “Oh shite...damnit Hermione.” Sure enough, his determined and strong-willed girlfriend had sauntered into the room, twirling her wand in her hands.

“ _What the fuck is she doing here?”_ Ron growled through gritted teeth, eyes darting nervously across the room, prepared to protect her at any instant. 

“Oh Rokoloff, I know you’re in here. You might as well reveal yourself.” Hermione had been chasing this particular death eater for quite some time, as he had been indicted on several charges, including severe mistreatment of house elves, a cause in which she was quite passionate about. 

A darkened figure shot up then, preparing for battle, but Hermione was quicker. 

"STUPEFY!" "EXPELLIARMUS!" A curse and a disarming spell cast at the same exact time. 

Ron watched the exchange in slow motion, heart beating rapidly against his caged chest. To his never-ending relief, Hermione remained firm in her position, not taking any effect from the intended curse.

"Hmm..." Hermione expressed in satisfaction as the enemy’s wand flew directly into her hands. "Brilliant.”

Ron, now seeing that the death eater was wandless, quickly casted a stunning spell in his direction, the guy collapsing to the ground instantly. 

Ron and Harry stood up and moved slowly towards Hermione, who was staring down at Rokoloff’s now stilled body with a look of disgust. “Deserved that one.” She averted her gaze then to see Ron glaring daggers at her. "Oh, hi Ronald," she smiled cheekily. 

"Bloody hell, Hermione,” he simply responded. 

* * *

"Really, Robards? _Again_?" Ron stomped into the auror offices upon arrival back at the ministry and he was entirely peeved off. 

"Splendid work you all, truly!" Robards ignored Ron’s protest, and instead congratulated them all with a bright smile on his face. 

But, Ron wasn’t having any of it. "How many times are you going to try to pull a fast one and send Hermione out into the field in the _middle_ of a mission?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and met Harry’s gaze behind Ron’s back, who shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "Honestly, Ronald, you _still_ act as if I am not capable…"

He turned around briskly to meet her eyes with a warm smile, "Hermione, love, I know you are brilliant and more than capable, promise…” The reassurance was brief before he snapped his head back towards Robards and continued on with his rant, “But _you,_ you couldn’t have even given me a bloody _warning?_ ”

Hermione sighed loudly at Ron’s lengthy diatribe. 

Ron was quite irritated at Robards lack of response, as he just let him vent his frustrations with raised eyebrows. Robards had a feeling that Ron had just a little bit more to say, of which he guessed correctly, Ron’s shoulders finally sagging in defeat. 

"Sir, with all due respect, she is my blindspot. I can't keep worrying that she could just show up out of nowhere and I won't be prepared to properly protect her." Hermione grinned softly at Ron’s backside. _Oh Ron..._ he was so incredibly passionate and protective, sometimes so much so that he drove her absolutely barmy, but she loved him all the same. 

Robards remained silent for another moment, until he was certain that Ron was done with his protest. "You know, Weasley, it was my intent for you two to become partners when you both were originally assigned to the Ritter case. I think you complement each other quite well. Now, it's not my fault you decided to make things personal between you two,” he narrowed his eyes at the pair as they blushed, “So you can either deal with it Weasley, or I can replace you and give Hermione another partner. She is rather quite skilled in spells." Hermione perked up at the compliment. 

Ron bit his lip. _Like hell I’m going to let her be reassigned._ "At least...let her spend some more time in field training. We could _all_ use a refresher, I think. Please?" He pleaded. 

Robards finally relented and nodded. “I think that can be arranged.”

A final few words were exchanged during the debriefing, before Ron, Hermione, and Harry exited Robards’ office. Harry quietly made his escape as Hermione pulled Ron down the hall and into her office. The door shut behind them and he immediately pulled her close to wrap his arms around her, letting his head rest against her forehead. 

"I don't like this,” he pouted, his bottom lip curling inward slightly. Hermione thought he looked rather adorable. 

"I know,” she responded simply, rubbing his back soothingly, and offering him a tentative smile. 

"I'm aware that you are fully capable,” Ron continued. 

Hermione smiled at his words. "I know that too.”

"Do you have to?"

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. _Boy, he was quite determined today._

“Ron, I know you want to protect me at all costs, and I love you for that. Truly, I do. But remember, we’re partners in this okay? At work _and_ in life,” she reached down to squeeze his hand gently and he responded by affectionately pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“You’re right, as always,” he admitted. 

"Besides…" Hermione grinned with a twinkle in her eye, "We have somewhere to be. We don't want to be late, do we?"

* * *

Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand through Diagon Alley, feet crunching against the snow, both feeling quite content as they acknowledged the cheerful spirits of the witches and wizards around them. They walked unhurriedly, both basking in the happiness they both felt with just being together on this particularly special day. 

Hermione grinned as she spotted their intended destination and met Ron’s eyes with excitement before pulling him over to a familiar, empty bench. They sat down together and Ron’s hand instinctively came around to rest on the back of the bench seat, pulling Hermione’s body in close to his. Her hand came down to rest on his thigh. 

“Are you ready for this?” Ron murmured softly and she stared up at him with no hesitancy.

“Absolutely.”

Hermione smiled as she pulled a folded up letter from her pocket. Ron mimicked her actions and they both held up their letters in front of their faces. Hermione bit her lip in eager anticipation. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but Ron held up his hand, “Wait. Can I...can I read yours first?” He questioned.

As anxious as she was to read the contents of Ron’s letter, she nodded in agreement. “I suppose that would be okay.” She took a deep breath before handing him her letter. Ron leaned over to kiss her cheek, letting his lips linger for a moment before she snuggled into his side, burrowing her face in his chest as he slowly unfolded the letter to reveal her all too familiar scrawl glistening off of the page. 

_To Ronald Bilius Weasley,_

_Exactly one year ago, I sat on this very bench right here. I had just bought the journal we now have proudly displayed on the mantle of the fireplace in our home, a symbol of our love for one another. I remember that day in Diagon Alley so very clearly. It was distinctly cold and I remember wrapping my arms around my body for increased warmth. It was then that I started to become acutely aware of the various couples walking around the streets, wrapped tight in each others’ embrace. And there was one particular couple sitting over at that table across the way at Rosa Lee Teabag. They were laughing, smiling, and leaning close to each other, completely lost in each other’s company. I’ve never felt lonelier than that moment. However...that’s when you found me. You found my discarded journal and took a leap of faith and wrote me the sweetest note that I needed to find in that moment. You assured me that I was never alone and that there was somebody who cared._

_I will always be grateful for the unexpected opportunity to get to know you...all parts of you. I know you and I know your heart._

_You will always be my Billy. Thank you for allowing me to be your Jeanie._

_All my love,_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

Ron stifled a sob as he read the last line of her letter, his heart bursting with absolute love for this beautiful woman he currently had in his arms. _She was his._

He tightened his embrace around Hermione and peppered a series of kisses against the top of her head. “God, I love you so much.”

Hermione kept her face hidden inside the warmth of his coat, but she mumbled back a tearful response, “I love you too.”

Ron fished through his pocket, his hands shaking as he held out his own letter in front of her face. “Your turn,” he whispered. 

Hermione snatched the letter from his hands promptly, lifting her head up to unfold the paper rapidly. He smiled knowingly at her urgency. 

_Dear Hermione,_

_It’s kind of funny how last year I seemed to have so much to say to you, and now, as I sit here trying to think how to put exactly into words how much you mean to me, it’s not so easy. I didn’t expect you to come waltzing into my life. In fact, when I originally responded to your letter, I was thinking about how pleased I was just to have done a good deed, having provided a stranger with hopefully a sense of comfort and peace._

_When you showed up to the ministry, you captured my attention immediately. It was quite unnerving how frustratingly difficult it was to figure you out at first. You were so incredibly guarded and you hid your emotions well. Still, I was always very intrigued by you, Miss Granger. I had no idea then, that as I started opening up to you in my letters, you had started to open up to me in real life too, and we started falling head first into something quite unexpected. When I figured out who you were, my heart stopped a little. I was already so in love with you, every version of you, and that feeling only increased when you revealed yourself to me and admitted that you felt the same way._

_This past year has been the best year of my life. Hermione, I don’t want to ever let go of the feeling that I get when I am with you. Your love is all-consuming. You make me want to always strive to be a better person. I want to be yours, for as long as you’ll have me._

_So...my Hermione, my Jeanie, I only have one question for you. Will you be mine, for the rest of this lifetime? Because I want to marry you. I want to have kids with you. I want to hold on to our love story for the rest of my life._

_Please say yes. I’ll be waiting beside you for your answer…_

_With all my love,_

_Ron_

Hermione closed a hand over her mouth, the fingers of her other hand curled gently around the thin parchment. _Is he…_

Her eyes found Ron’s then and she realized that he was no longer wrapped in her embrace, rather he was now perched in front of her, on one knee, holding a glistening ring between his fingertips. He was staring at her with such... _love...._ and she couldn’t stop the tears from flowing freely down her cheeks then. 

“Marry me, Hermione,” he murmured aloud, his mouth echoing the words written on the piece of parchment she gripped tightly in her hands. 

_“Yes,”_ she breathed out just before cupping his face in her hands and pressing her lips firmly against his. He returned her kiss just as passionately, his arms moving to wrap around her. Hermione let out a short sob as they broke apart for him to slide the ring onto her bony finger, marveling at how it fit perfectly. 

Ron stood up then, pulling Hermione with him, and they swayed slowly back and forth, snogging openly in the open, not giving a care in the world who might be watching them. Snow had started falling around them, dissolving into flakes on top of their hair. 

When they pulled away from air, Ron grinned down at Hermione, letting his hand graze her cheek softly. “Are you happy, love?”

“A year ago, I don’t think I could’ve imagined being this happy. I am, I truly am,” Hermione responded, her nose touching his slightly as the snowy wind blew around them. 

He kissed the tip of her nose lovingly before closing his hand around hers. “Come on, I think I’m in the mood for some tea.”

He was guiding her towards the entrance to Rosa Lee Teabag and Hermione was positive she couldn’t have beamed any brighter. 

_Yes, now I know what pure happiness feels like._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well folks, this is the end! Thank you SO much for all of the incredible reviews. It has been such a pleasure sharing this story with you all. I absolutely love AU Ron and Hermione and I hope to explore AU a bit more in the future. 
> 
> My next multi-chapter fic, Isolated, is now up! I should be updating that story quite frequently. Thanks again and happy reading! Until next time...


End file.
